Riddick No More
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Riddick is approached w a proposition he can’t refuse. Marry a woman for a new life and name and Riddick will be No More. But what should they do after they make their get away? M for language and adult content. Post PB AU No TCoR
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Furyan Goddess**  
**Title: Riddick No More**  
**Rating: NC-17 for sex, language and violence**  
**Fandom: Post PB/Riddick/AU**  
**Disclaimer: Do not own Riddick or anyone thing from the Riddickverse. All other OC are mine.  
Summary: Riddick is approached w/ a proposition he can't refuse.**  
**Pairing: Riddick/OFC**  
**Archive: Maybe? Ask.**  
**Feedback: Yes Please but if it's a major gripe, PM me  
Authors Note: This came from a dream I had. "Jeff" is someone I went to school w/ and I dream of him more than any other person in the world. I've only seen him once since I graduated 14 years ago. The name and dream/story from him, but he's OC cause… well… I don't know ANYTHING about him LOL… I'm gonna try VERY hard not to make Anna a huge MarySue but I'm not sure I will be able to. **

**:kiss to Helen for Beta on this story... thanks sweets. **

**© October 2007 Furyan Goddess **

**Andromeda Galaxy**

**Andros System**

**Planet 5 - former merc port and outlaw settlement**

**Newly renamed: Tombstone**

**Twenty Five Years Ago: **

The planet itself wasn't very large, about the size of Earth's moon and almost as desolate except for the one settlement. The rest was a wasteland, a grave yard, hence the name.

Twenty five years ago, the place was overrun with ruffians. Thieves, mercs and every kind out outlaw you could think of. Whorehouses and bars graced every street and murders weren't just a daily thing, more like an hourly thing. The local undertaker was one of the richest men there was. Then The Company came.

The Company decided that such a planet was perfect for the new mass grave site they were planning to use to dispose of criminals that no longer were fit for prison or whose crimes were so bad, they warranted the death penalty. They brought in a young and ambitious man who was a strong supporter of the death penalty. Judge Frances Logan.

He, along with his advisers and enforces quickly turned the unnamed merc planet into a thriving, clean city. Mercs moved out or went legit. Some joined in the fight to clean up the land. Woman were shipped in to help populate and reproduce a new generation of Andros'.

That's where Judge Logan found his wife. He chose the most beautiful woman of the bunch for himself and gave his favorites the first pick. She was frail but beautiful and only bore him one child, a son, and died from complications of childbirth.

The rest were passed out like candy to anyone that was looking for a woman they could own and control. They were essentially free slaves and had no rights. Their husbands dictated what they did and who they associated with. They were there for the men's enjoyment and to make children and nothing more. To be seen, fucked and not be heard.

New women were brought in all the time and soon they had themselves a bit of a surplus. The extra women were left to fend for themselves until such a time that a man chose them for their wife. Many tried to escape off planet and many died at the brutal hand of 'gentlemen' or starvation.

There was a woman who managed to sneak out of her guardian's house one night and find her merc lover. They had sex and made a child. Judge Logan wouldn't marry them because they had broken the rule and become sexually involved before wedding vows were exchanged, an inexcusable sin in Tombstone.

Shunned by polite society and left to fend for herself while her lover was gone, she hid on the outskirts of town and lived on the scraps she could find. Her lover sent her money but no one would sell her anything of value or employ her.

She birthed a daughter. Premature and frail, the woman put all of her time and energy into keeping the small girl alive. She made it through the first year and when she began to eat solid food, the mother gave her most of what she could find and the woman slowly starved herself to death.

She died when the child was three, just after her lover had returned form a long and very profitable run.

He stayed and tried to raise the girl on his own but soon the call of the wild and greed made him restless. He went to the judge, the same judge that refused to marry him and the woman, and pleaded his case. He offered his services as a merc and gave the judge sixty percent of his bounties to take care of his daughter.

Judge Logan, always on the look out for more money, quickly agreed and took the child into his home and care that evening. After a month, he realized what a mistake he had made.

His son, who was a year older than the girl took a quick and disturbing liking to her. He protected her from anyone that tried to pick on her for who her parents were.

The judge seriously thought about calling her father back but the monies he had coming in from him were just too good to pass up. So, he kept her and cursed her very existence with every breath he drew. His son, on the other hand, loved her with everything he had.

**Twenty Years Later:**

"Jeff, I see the way he looks at me. He'll never let us be together. He thinks I'm a piece of shit because my dad's a merc." Anna said looking at the man she loved. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was intelligent and soft spoken. Kind. He would make the best husband and father.

"That's not true, Anna. Don't worry. He'll come around." Jeff told her in his quiet way. He really believed in the good of people, namely his father.

She scoffed, "No he won't, Jeff. I don't know what world you're living, but it isn't this one." She could never speak this freely with anyone but him. She'd be slapped for even trying.

"Look, baby, there's nothing he can do. I've already made my intentions known. You know that once a man speaks for a woman here, there's nothing that can be done unless someone with more money and influence speaks out against the union.

"No one will go up against me for fear of the Judges retaliation." Jeff told her as he continued to work on a chair he was building. He did woodworking in his spare time. He said it helped him destress from getting his law degree

"We'll be married by the end of the week. Right after I take my Bar Exam," he muttered absently as he sanded a spindle.

"How! He's the only judge around. I can't get married in a church because my parents were never married. I was born out of wed lock, Jeff! There's no greater sin than that here." Anna's blue eyes were swimming with tears when Jeff finally looked up at her. As far as he was concerned, there was no more beautiful woman than his Anna. Her blue eyes were offset by a mass of black hair and ivory skin. So completely different from the normal coloring of native people. They were typically brown on brown, just like him.

Anna got her coloring from her father. He was from a different world, descended from Old Earth. Her complexion reflected that. The only thing that her mother gave her was life and the curse of being a bastard child. She was even lower the normal females on planet.

Women had few rights and almost none when it came to who they married and how they were treated afterward. Every once in a while, there would be a love union, such as the case of Anna and Jeff. He had enough power and money to claim her without fear that someone else would come along and challenge him.

Anna clenched her fists briefly and then took a deep breath. She had to trust Jeff, besides, where was nothing she could do anyway. She was powerless. Her station in life left her with very few options to provide for herself. No one would hire her because of her bastard status. Only Jeff looked past that and she loved him more for it.

"Just let me handle it, okay." Jeff said with a sigh. He didn't relish going up against his father but he loved Anna and he planned on making her his wife, regardless of who her parents were.

-

Riddick was led into Judge Logan's chambers in cuffs and chains. He looked around the room and smirked. It would be so easy to break out of there. Slit his throat and run. The spaceport was only a few blocks away, an easy run from someone in his shape. He began to develop a plan when he heard the door to his left open.

The judge came in with a mass of black robes and an air of a man that was used to respect and obedience. Riddick rolled his eyes behind his goggles. He had heard that this judge was the strictest around and loved to hand out the death penalty.

That was why he was there. The merc that nabbed him planned on this being his last stop. The judge was the highest reigning power on the planet and this area of the galaxy, a Company man if he ever saw one. To Riddick, it looked like all that power went to his head, or more importantly to his stomach. He was one fat old fuck.

After a few minutes and a big fuss, the judge settled himself into his large leather chair with a humph. The chair creaked ominously under his weight and Riddick was ready for it to finally give out. It held. _Must be made of the strongest wood known to man. _He thought absently.

The judge sighed again to show how displeased he was that he had to deal with Riddick, and finally spoke, "So, you're Riddick,"

Riddick only cocked his head to the side and looked at him. Judge Logan sucked his teeth and sized him up. "Mr. Riddick, I have a proposition for you."

Riddick smirked, "Sorry Judge, don't swing that way," If he was gonna die, might as well have some fun first. Fuck with the judges head. Piss him off, maybe he'd let his guard down and he'd be able to escape.

The judge turned red and one of the guards took a baton to the back of Riddick's knees. He grunted in pain but remained standing, he was used to rough treatment by guards and mercs. They all beat on him when they had the chance, trying to weaken him so he wouldn't kill them or escape. It never worked. He always got away and always got his payback.

"Cute, Mr. Riddick," The judge handed Riddick a paper, and he looked down at it as he held it in his cuffed hands. His eyes quickly scanned the letter and he frowned.

"Who's Derek Anderson?" Riddick questioned.

"You are."

Riddick's head snapped up and looked at the fat red man. "What you trying to pull, Judge?" He growled menacingly. Riddick hated being fucked with; he liked to toy with others but didn't care for the tables to be turned.

"Nothing. I can make you disappear, Riddick. A new name. A house, money. Anything someone such as yourself could hope for," The judge said with a sneer at the very prospect of letting him go. It was clear what he thought of Riddick. "I can make it as if Richard B. Riddick never existed."

Riddick rocked back on his heels and regarded the judge, "What's in this for you? Who I got to kill?" He could tell that the judge wasn't happy with the arrangement. There must be something big he wanted Riddick to do to make such an offer. He also knew that would never happen. Even with a new name, mercs would still be after him. He'd never know peace.

The judge shook his head, "I don't want you to kill anyone, Riddick. I want you to marry someone."

"What?" Riddick's laugh was disturbingly loud as the sound filled the chambers and echoed off the wooden walls. "You want me to marry someone? That's funny Judge," The judge tossed a photograph of a woman on the desk and pointed to it. Riddick looked at the picture and smirked, "You want me to marry her?"

"Yes." The judge said as he stabbed a finger on the photo. "That little bitch got my boy all tied up. He plans on marrying her come the end of the week. I can't have that—garbage—marry into my family,"

"Funny, she don't look like trash to me," Riddick said as he licked his lips, he could almost taste her. It's been a long time since he's had a woman. She looked like a prime piece of ass and he'd love to fuck her six ways from Sunday, but marriage? Get real.

"Her father's was a merc. He left me in charge of her care while he was off planet, chasing you. Seems that he didn't survive the experience so I'm left with the responsibility of marring her off."

"So, just forbid the blessed event if you don't want them to get hitched."

"You do not seem to understand me, Riddick. I want her gone, out of Jeff's life for good, one way or another. She's a piece of shit, born out of wedlock. That's a sin here. She has no money, no dowry and nothing to offer him. She'll only bring him down. Jeff is young and blind. He loves the girl but he'll get over it in time and marry someone more—suited—to his station in life.

"I tried to forbid it, but the laws against me on this one. Damnit!" he yelled as he punched his desk. He made the law and was kicking himself for it now.

"Why not have her killed?" Riddick asked seriously. The judge wanted her gone in the worst way, why not just X her out?

"Jeffery would know and I'd never know a moments peace." The judge rubbed at a nonexistent spot on his robe, "I've been holding out hope that someone else would stake a claim on her. On this planet, women have little rights and they don't get to chose who they marry. If a man claims them, then they have to marry him unless someone that has more money and power steps forward and challenges the claim. That's where you come in, Riddick."

"Why me?"

"Because this is your last stop. End of the line. We both know what'll happen to you now. I'm not going to send you back to prison only to have you escape again. Your next stop is that desolate wasteland out there. An unmarked grave and you'll become nothing more than a myth."

_A myth? Most stories about me where blown out of proportion anyway, something mothers used to scare their kids into listening. _ "I don't have any money, Judge."

"No, not yet. But you do have a hand written letter from her father saying that you're her intended."

Riddick laughed again, "Right,"

"That's what you're holding. Read it again, it might make more sense now,"

_Judge Logan, _

_First I wish to thank you for taking care of my daughter while I was off world. As I am no longer alive, I have sent someone to claim her by the name of Derek Anderson. He's a good man, an honest man and he promised to fully compensate you for seeing to Anna in my absence. _

_They are to be married with the utmost haste._

_Sincerely,  
Shane O'Malley_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Do you really think someone's gonna believe a merc wrote this letter?" Riddick said with a disbelieving laugh. Did the judge really think people would buy this shit?

Judge Logan snatched the letter back from Riddick, "It doesn't matter if they believe it or not. It carries his seal and mark. It will hold up in a court of law."

"Your court?" Riddick muttered with a raised eyebrow. He knew that no one else would ever see that letter. The judge forged it for his own gain.

The judge turned red again and huffed out a breath, "Have we got a deal, Riddick? If not, I'd be more than happy to have you executed. I'm sick of fucking around with prisons that can't seem to hold you. Marry Anna or die, the choice is yours, Mr. Riddick. You marry her and I never want to see her again on this planet or I'll make sure every merc in the universe knows your location and I'll increase the bounty expediently." With that, the judge crossed his arms over his massive stomach and glared at Riddick.

"How long do I have to think about it?" Riddick asked with a smirk, "This is a big decision. I don't want to be rushed. Never imagined taking a wife." He singsonged to the judge just to stroke him off further and see if he blew an blood vessel.

_A wife? _ The decision should be an easy one and for any other man, it would be. _Marry the bitch and live to see another day._ For Riddick, it was more complicated then that.

He didn't like people and he liked women around him for one reason only. As soon as he was done fucking them, he was glad to be rid of them. The only female he ever cared remotely about was Jack and he was amused by her. He was intrigued by Fry but never had any real feelings about her. He just wanted to fuck her in the worst way. He never got the chance.

"About three more seconds… one…."

_Marry a woman for your freedom, damn Riddick, is it really that hard of a choice? She's definitely __fuckable. _"I don't know, what if there's a kid," he mused mildly.

_A kid._ He never even entertained the possibility before. Would he be a murderer like his father? _Probably._

"Two…"

"Course it would be nice to have a free piece of ass,"

_Nothing was free. In this case, free ass meant a constant nagging bitch to deal with. Was it worth it? Humm...free ass...death...nagging bitch...death. Fuck it. _

"Thr…"

"Fine, you got a deal Judge." Riddick rumbled distastefully. He didn't like it, didn't trust the judge but he really had no other choice if he planned on walking out of there alive.

"Good, I thought you'd see it my way." Judge Logan reached to pick up the phone but Riddick spoke before he had a chance to dial.

"I'll marry your problem but you make sure that no more mercs come after me, ever. If I see one, if I even catch word that one's looking for me, I'll come back here and kill your boy and then you. We got a deal?"

The judge sneered at Riddick again but nodded. He knew he would serious. Making Riddick disappear wasn't something that was easy to do. He called in a lot of favors for this and shelled out a lot of money to set it up. Money that the judge received from Anna's father. Judge Logan felt it was money well spent if it meant she was out of his Jeffery's life.

He dialed a number, "Do it." After he hung up, he reached into his drawer and pulled out all of the paperwork Riddick would need, signed it and put his seal on it. Universal passports, bank accounts with five million dollars in it, photo ID and pilot's license and pink slip for a large ship and the deed to a house a system away.

Riddick let out a whistle, "You must really hate this girl, or love your son to an unhealthy level."

"Ever have a kid?" He asked Riddick who only shook his head, "Well, then you'll never understand the lengths a parent will go though to protect them, even from themselves,"

Riddick grunted as the chains and cuffs slipped away from his hands. He rubbed his wrists and thought of that for a minute. What would he do to protect his own kids? He'd kill anyone or anything that tried to hurt them. He wouldn't take the time and try to marry her off, he'd just cut her down. He guessed that was the difference between him and the judge. Riddick as just more hands-on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Jeff received a phone call from his father and was told to bring Anna along. He had no idea what it was about but a bad feeling settled over him. He didn't want to defy his father but he loved Anna. Regardless of what he told her, he knew his father would do anything to keep them from marrying. He tried to keep that truth from her but she was smart enough to know. The judge never even attempted to be nice to her or treat her like a human.

"What does he want?" She whispered as they entered the court house. Anna was clutching Jeff's hand so tight her knuckles were white.

"I don't know. Maybe he's finally realized that I'm gonna marry you if he likes it or not." Jeff told her with a smile.

Anna snorted in disbelief. That would never happen. He'd kill her first, she was sure of it.

Jeff opened the door to Judge Logan's chambers and let Anna enter first. Both of their eyes darted over to the chair where Riddick sat in clean 'respectable' clothes. He had on a pair of fitted black cargo pants and a long sleeve black fitted shirt. He missed his black wife beater and shivs but he had one tucked away in his pants and one in his boot.

Anna's gaze traveled over him as her mind worked. She knew him from somewhere but she couldn't place it but there was something about him that sent off an alarm. She stepped closer to Jeff and grabbed his hand again. She didn't want to be anywhere near the stranger in black. He screamed of danger and he frightened her in a way nothing ever has before.

"Jeff, step away from the girl." The judge demanded. He never used Anna's name, she was always 'the girl'. That way, he never had to accept that she was a person and not an insect he saw her as. 

"What? Father…" Jeff protested but did as he was told and moved slightly away. Not far enough to suit his father though.

Riddick watched with interest as Jeffery struggled with his love for the girl and obeying his father. He could also see why the boy was so hung up on her, she was a looker alright. He's been in enough systems and planets to know what natural beauty was. She wore no make-up and her hair hung loose down her back almost to her waist. He was definitely looking forward to fucking her. 

"Do as I say!" Judge Logan snapped as he turned beet red again. Riddick wondered if he's heart wouldn't just give out before the deal was done. He was a time bomb ready to explode. It'd save Riddick the trouble of killing him.

Jeff looked at Anna, swallowed and tried to smile reassuringly at her, but did as his father said and stepped away.

The judge smiled and puffed out his chest. "Well now, girly," he started and Anna stiffened visibly. She hated being called girly, that's why he did it. "I regret to inform you that your father was murdered,"

"What?" Anna gasped, forgetting all about formalities spoke directly to the judge. She felt tears prick her eyes at the loss, she hardly had a chance to get to know him, "How?" she questioned and then turned and looked accusingly at Riddick.

For once, he couldn't claim the kill. For some unexplained reason, he felt relief about that as her eyes snapped fire at him. Her father had been cut down by another merc that was hot on Riddick's trail.

_Hum, under it all, she's got a hidden strength the judge is too stupid to see. She'd make a deadly enemy if anyone ever took the time to teach her a thing or two about killing. She was a merc's daughter even if her innocence hid that from the world. _

"His crew turned on him for the bounty he was after," Judge explained coldly. Anna's eyes darted back to Riddick and for some reason she suspected that he had something to do with it.

She couldn't see his eyes, they were hidden behind dark goggles but she could feel his gaze pinning her anyway. She turned away and looked at Jeff. "What am I going to do? Jeff," she took a step toward him but the judge stopped her.

"Wait. I don't think it's proper for a—woman—to go to the arms of another man while her fiancé in the room."

Anna just blinked at him and Jeff shook his head, "What are you talking about?" Jeff asked clearly puzzled. It was the first time his father ever referred to either of them as a fiancé.

"This man here," the judge pointed to Riddick, "Brings tidings of good and bad. It was through him that we've learned of your father's untimely death but he is also here for you, girl. You father has promised you to him,"

_Oh, he's good,_ Riddick thought. _Look at him, he's enjoying crushing her and he doesn't give a shit how his son feels about it either. And they say I'm a ruthless bastard. _Riddick almost felt sorry for her. 

"No, that can't be. He would never do that. He knows that Jeff and I are going to get married," Anna blanched, her ivory skin turning even paler, if that was possible and Riddick could see her starting to tremble.

Riddick cocked his head to the side and watched the show. He could hear her heart pounding and smell grief starting to come off of her but it was Jeff that was radiating anger and pain. _So the boy really does love her, interesting. How far would he go to keep her? Will he stand up to the old man? _

Jeff swung his gaze to his fathers and took an advancing step, "You're behind this, Father. You never liked Anna," he accused as he hands clenched in tight fists. Jeff wasn't a very large man but his father was well out of shape and he had youth and righteous anger on his side.

"She's not good enough for you, Jeffery." Judge Logan said cool, completely unrepentant and un-fazed by his son's anger.

"Like hell, she loves me and I love her and no one is going to take her off me."

Riddick had to give Jeff some credit. He had some balls standing up to his old man like that but he still felt it necessary to uncoil himself from his comfy leather chair and stand. This was his life he here. Marry the girl or die. He wasn't into dying, he decided.

Riddick's presence filled the room once he stood and faced Jeff. "There's nothing you can do, boy. I got a handwritten letter from her father and the law behind me." Riddick said smoothly. He didn't want to come off too menacing, not yet anyway. Jeff just looked at him, noticed the size of his shoulders and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"Let me see the letter. I don't believe you," Anna shrieked. "He'd never force me to marry someone like _you_."

"Someone like me? Sister, you have no idea who I am." Riddick replied snidely at her.

"Yes I do. I know who you are. I've seen your picture somewhere before." Anna made her way behind the judge's desk and pushed him out of the way to get to the computer. She had never been so bold but this was a desperate time and she didn't care about any repercussions she might receive for the disrespect. Nothing was worse than marrying the man in black and leaving her Jeff. She knew him from somewhere and she was sure he wasn't a nice guy.

Her fingers flew deftly over the keyboard and she cursed, something she also got from her father. Typed again and curse once more as the judge stood up and tired to move her away from the computer. She was relentless and shoved his hand off of her. "It's here. I know it is, I saw one of my father's files once. The last guy he was after. What was his name?" She muttered to herself as she typed.

Riddick didn't show any sign that he knew what she was talking about but the fat red judge was now sweating up a storm. Riddick smirked to himself. _Let's see how well his connections are. See if he can really make me disappear._

Riddick stood, clam and cocky and waited.

"Anna, get off that computer at once. Show so respect to your future husband or I'll have you whipped" Judge Logan barked.

"Future husband? Judge Logan, I don't know this man, for all we know he could be some murder pretending to know my father and you're just willing to shove me off on him so I'm out of Jeff's life."

_Woman's got good instincts._ Riddick thought. Definitely a mercs daughter. She couldn't be any closer to the truth and that almost made him laugh. But there was no way that Riddick was going to stand there and let her get whipped. He wouldn't let any woman or most men receive that kind of treatment. He'd been whipped once and almost died because of it. If he'd been a weaker man, a smaller man, he would've.

"Anna, my father would never put you in danger," Jeff told her like he was speaking to a slow child, and tried to pull her away from the computer too. He know his father's wrath and he was ready it snap.

The judge wouldn't hit her himself, he'd have one of his men do it and that was worse. They were all strong as a horse and would beat her badly.

She shook her head at him and then continued, "Jeff is my future husband."

"Not anymore. You're marrying Mr. Anderson, right now. I've already drawn up the paperwork."

"Of course you did," Jeff shouted, sickened that he father would stoop so low. While he didn't think his father would grab someone off the street to marry her to, he knew all too well how happy this would make him.

"I will not marry him! I'd rather die." Anna protest as she stomped her foot. She knew she had no real say in the matter. She'd have to marry him. She felt waves of grief starting to crash over her. All her hopes and dreams, her life with Jeff they had planned. Their children that would never be born now. She choked out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That can be arranged, bitch. Get off my computer at once and away from my desk. You will marry this man or I'll have you shipped out to Planet 3 and sold as a slave." Judge Logan threatened.

Before anyone could reply, Riddick cut in coolly, "Perhaps me and my future wife could have a word?" Riddick suggested, trying to defuse the situation before it blew up in his face. "In private,"

Judge Logan pointed to a small meeting room of to the side of his. Riddick took her gently but firmly by the arm and steered her in it and closed the door sharply behind him.

"Ok, I'm gonna be straight with you, Anna, you deserve that." 

This was a first for Riddick, he was never up front with who and what he was but this girl was getting royally fucked here and he hated to see that.

"Judge is offering me a lot of money and a chance of a lifetime if I marry you and all this bitching you're doing is giving me a headache. You know I'm not who he claims I am but you're still unsure who. Well, let me enlighten you. My name is Richard B. Riddick and if you don't stop you're fuckin' bitchin' and get this over with before you blow my chances at a clean break, I'm gonna kill your lover boy and then gut that fat fuck of a judge. We clear?"

Anna gasped at his name and what that meant for her life and the others around her. "Are you blackmailing me?" she asked before she could stop herself. Riddick just stared at her with his black goggled eyes and she trembled, "Oh my, you're serious,"

"Yes, I'll kill them both cause I ain't going out quietly or alone." If Riddick was going to die, he'd take everyone down with him, including the girl.

Tears filled her eyes but she set her chin. She'd do anything to save Jeff's life, even marry the devil himself and it looked like that was what she had to do. "Fine. But if you want, you can kill the judge anyway."

Riddick chuckled at her spirit. She just had everything she ever wanted taken away from her and her life handed over to a murderer but she was staying strong. He'd seem men break under less traumatic events.

Anna spun on her heel and went back into the judge's chambers with Riddick close behind her. He swung his massive arm around her and grinned.

"I will accept Mr. Anderson's claim on me," she spoke quietly to the judge, not even sparing a glance at Jeff. She knew if she looked at him, she'd crumble and refuse Riddick's claim and that would mean all their deaths.

"Anna?" Jeff cried out in shocked outrage. "You don't have to do this; we'll find a way, baby."

Her chin wobbled but she stepped closer to Riddick and only flinched a little bit when he tucked her under his shoulder and turned her away from Jeff.

"It's too late, Jeff. I've made up my mind and besides, Mr. Anderson was my father's choice of a husband for me. I will honor his memory and marry Derek."

Jeff gaped at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, what he was seeing. She was letting that man touch her, that in it self was enough reason for him to break their engagement by law. Still, he wanted her, loved her. How could she do this to him? _Oh God, he's whispering in her ear and she likes it. _

Riddick leaned into her ear, "You're very good at lying, Anna," he whispered.

She shivered as his hot breath washed over her neck. She felt like she was being led into the fires of hell by Satan himself. She turned to him and whispered back, "I hate you,"

He shrugged. He didn't care. He was used to people hating him. It wasn't that big of a stretch to think that his wife would hate him too. He almost chuckled at that. _His wife. _Even if she did love him, at some point, he'd make her hate him. He felt sorry for Anna and the situation she was put into.

Riddick was a virile man and he planned on taking advantage of his husbandly duties. He'd bed her and make her body crave him, even if her heart and mind hated him with a passion.

"Ok, since the girl agrees to the union, let's get it over with." The judge said was he began to stand, smiling a very reptilian smile.

"Father, you can't be serious. How could you do this to me? I love her and you know she loves me. You're just going to marry her off to someone else?"

"That will be enough out of you, Jeffery, or I'll have to ask you to leave. The girl's made her choice; you need to live with it. She's practically throwing herself at him already! I told you she wasn't good enough for you anyway." Judge Logan snapped and stepped around his desk.

Riddick felt Anna stiffen beside him and he squeezed her arm in warning. She was ready to say something and start the fighting all over again. He couldn't let that happen. He needed this fake marriage fast before the judge changed his mind and just killed her and then Riddick too.

Judge Logan stood beside his desk and spoke, "Derek Anderson, do you take this woman to be your wife? Will you protect her and love her all the days of your life?" He asked Riddick.

_Love her? No. Protect her? Maybe, for as long as I have a use for her._ "Yeah, I do," he grunted out.

The judge nodded and then turned to Anna, "Anna O'Malley, do you take this man to be your husband? Will you protect him and love him all the days of your life?"

Anna gritted her teeth and willed herself not to cry. Tears were of no use to her now. She's save them for later, when she was alone. "I do," she choked out and heard Jeff curse and leave the room, slamming the door behind him. She began to shake uncontrollably and Riddick found himself holding her up.

Riddick saw her starting to come apart and almost growled. She needed to hold it together a little bit longer. Sighing, he leaned over and spoke gently to her, "It's almost over, just breathe,"

_Almost over? It was already over_. Her life, her dreams. Over.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Anderson, you may kiss your bride,"

Riddick grinned at her when she recoiled. He cupped the back of her head, preventing any more movement on her part and placed his lips gently against hers. He added a little more pressure and quickly flicked his tongue out to taste her. She tasted like cherries and he had to stifle a groan, he'd been too long without a woman. But no more.

She gasped at the liberties he was taking in public with her but then remembered that he owned her now. She was his property and could do pretty much what he wanted to. Anytime, anywhere. She just sold her soul and her body for the man she loves. Anna felt the bile rising up her in throat and was sure she was going to retch all of the judges chambers.

That thought amused her and help steady her, unfortunately, it also made her able to swallow and choke down the sickness threatening to over take her.

She could understand why Riddick was doing this. It was a chance at a new life for him. She wasn't stupid, she knew what all that vast wasteland was for. It was littered with dead bodies. Men came to Andros' 5 for jobs digging the graves. There were always job openings. Some men never found their way in from the fields.

But that didn't mean Anna had to like him or want him touching her. The thought made her sick. The only man she wanted to give herself to was now off limits, forever. How would she lie down with Riddick and be able to look at herself in the mirror again knowing she betrayed her love?

She turned and looked at the judge. He was smiling openly at her and she could see the vindictive glint in his eyes. "I'll kill you for this," she vowed.

"Mr. Anderson, I suggest you remove your wife before she says something she can't take back," Judge Logan said as he sat down in his overstuffed chair with a sigh. He poured himself a scotch, raised his glass and winked at her. "I always win, my dear. Good riddance to bad rubbish" he muttered and threw back the drink, smacking his lips at the taste.

Riddick felt her body coil to strike and he grabbed the back of her neck and steered her out of the judge's chambers.

"One more thing, Riddick. I expect their to be some evidence that the marriage was consummated before you leave or this deal will be revoked."

Riddick turned and scowled at the judge, "You want me to fuck her here? On your desk maybe? Or should I do it in front of your son, scar them both a little more. You'll have you fuckin' evidence, Judge." Riddick slammed the door and looked down at Anna. She was shaking now, unable to hide it and there were tears starting to leak from her eyes. He pulled his gaze away from her and pretended not to notice. He couldn't do anything to help her anyway. A deal was a deal after all. They both made their bed, so to speak.

He was a free man. The feeling was euphoric. He's been hunted for so long; he didn't know what to do first. _Freedom?_ He never thought he'd see the day and all he had to do was marry and bed a woman. Life wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Jeff was standing outside when they came out. She sobbed his name and tried to run to him. Riddick let out a low rumble of warning at her and she stopped. "Jeff,"

"Save it, Anna. My father was right; I'm too good for you. You sold yourself out to the highest bidder. You're no better than a whore," Jeff told her coldly.

Riddick stepped toward him, "I'd watch how you talk to my wife if I were you, Jeffery." Riddick threatened. She'd been though enough as it was and he still had to have sex with her and humiliate her further. She didn't need Jeff's disdain.

"Fuck her and fuck you. She's a whore and I'm glad to be rid of her,"

Anna felt like her heart had be ripped out. Jeff hated her and thought her a whore. She couldn't tell him the truth, Riddick would kill him, besides there was no evidence that Riddick ever existed. He wouldn't believe her and add liar to the list of her sins. She watched in horror as Riddick pulled a small shiv from his cargos and took a step toward Jeff.

She grabbed his arm and shook her head, "No. Please don't. He's just upset. He has a right to be but somewhere in all that anger he knows I didn't have a choice. Women don't have a choice here, his father saw to that."

"He has no right to call you a whore, Anna." Riddick told her, he'd been with whores, a lot of them. She wasn't one, not by a long shot. She was a innocent woman caught up in a power struggle. A victim. He may be a murderer but he couldn't stomach the abuse of women and children and that including name calling.

"He's not that far off the mark. I sold myself to you to save him." she muttered to herself as she watched Jeff walk away, unknowing how close he came to death. 

Riddick just grunted and glared at the retreating back of Jeffery Logan.

"Do you have anything you want to bring with you when we leave here, Anna?" He asked, still starting at the door that Jeff went through.

"Yes," she whispered and allowed herself to be led away from the man she loved by the man that now controlled her fate.

-

To Riddick and Anna's surprise, Judge Logan already had Anna's room packed up and shipped over to his ship. He watched as Anna stood in the middle of her now empty room. He could tell she was holding on by a thread and he didn't want to have to deal with her hysterics.

_Fuck!_ He thought to himself as he closed the door. "Anna," He knew she wasn't ready yet to have sex with him but they had to do it.

She shook her head and allowed the tears to fall, "I know,"

Her voice was a sob and he actually winced when he heard it. She was radiating pain but no real fear. She was resigned now, defeated and lost. And he hated it. He didn't want to fuck her like this. He wanted her to accept him, just a little bit, before they did anything. The judge was one sick bastard he decided. He wanted to humiliate her as much as possible and prove to his son what a whore she was, just like her mother.

"Lights twenty percent," he said quietly and removed his goggles.

She let out a surprised cry when she saw his eyes for the first time. While she thought they were beautiful, they were the wrong color. Silver not brown.

His naked eyes ran over her, watching her struggle with herself. Her hands trembled and her grief spiked as she raised her shirt over her head.

He watched, unmoving as she stripped for him and he stifled a groan. She had a womans body, soft and curvy and the dark thatch of hair hid a delightfully sweet surprise for him. His cock was already hard and ready for action.

Anna stood naked in front of her husband's glowing gaze. Not Jeff. Riddick or Derek she was supposed to call him. The air was cold on her skin and she could feel the warm tears drying like ice on her face. She shook and her stomach rebelled but she straightened her spine and waited for him to touch her.

He took a step closer and removed his shirt. He watched as her eyes took in his chest and she swallowed forcefully. He tried to hide his smirk, he really did, but didn't quite succeed. She frowned at him and he sobered.

Another step and she forced herself not to retreat. This time his hand was on the button of his pants as he toed off his shoes. Their eyes held and she stopped breathing.

She'd never seen a naked man before, not even Jeff. She saw diagrams but she knew they would never compare to what was standing in front of her. Women of her world weren't educated beyond the eight grade and their sexual education consisted of, "Do as your man says. Please him in every way he asks, when he wants, how he wants and as often as he wants." She had a feeling Riddick would want it very often.

He watched her reaction as he dropped his pants in a pool at his feet. Her eyes widen and she let out a small gasp of alarm.

_Surely he doesn't expect that thing to go between my legs? _She thought. _It'll never fit. _She was staring at him but she couldn't help it and she felt her face flame. She heard him chuckle softly and she whimpered.

Her eyes met his again and the look of pure fear there sobered him once more. He closed the distance between then and cupped her face, "I'll try not to hurt you too much, Anna, but I'm a big man and you're a virgin. It's gonna hurt one way or another."

"I know," she said, her voice shaky and then she took a deep breath and let it out, "Just do it, Riddick. Get it over with so we can get out of here."

Not the most romantic wedding night, he was sure. But then again, what did he expect? That she'd come willingly, excitedly to his bed? _She's in love with another man, blackmailed into marrying you, she's not gonna beg you to take her. _

He nodded sharply, "Get on the bed," he told her and couldn't stop himself from admiring her ass as she crawled on top of it.

_What should I do now? She needs to be ready for me or I'll rip her apart._ He hesitated before he settled himself at the foot off the bed.

He touched her knee with his left hand and she jumped. Her muscles were tight and her legs clenched closed. That would not do, not at all.

"Relax," he muttered and touched higher on her thigh. "That's it, just breathe." he stoked her leg and found himself talking about nothing, rambling, and that was so not like him.

"I didn't start out to become a murderer, Anna. I was once a good man, a long time ago." he sighed, "I was in the military, special division. Worked for The Company." he looked at her, "The same fucks that run this place."

His eyes dropped to her stomach and he saw the muscles start to loosen, so he continued to talk. It was the most he's talked since Jack. "I noticed that things weren't adding up. People were going missing, good men. Honest men. I did a little digging and found it went all the way up the chain."

"What happened," she asked. Her voice hushed in the stillness of the room.

"I collected all I could and took it before my ranking officer. He said he'd look into it and get back to me. That night I was arrested and thrown into jail. No trial, no jury of my peers. Just the slam." Riddick's jaw clenched as he thought about those first few weeks in jail. The beatings. The rapes. "I was lucky cause I had the military training to take care of myself. That's how I became a murderer, Anna. They made me one."

He met her eyes and was shocked to find tears there, for him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shrugged and noticed she'd relaxed more and her legs fell open slightly at the knees. She still wasn't aroused but she wasn't scared of him as much now and that was a good thing. It'll help and for some reason telling her the truth about him helped too.

He was a monster, but they made him that way, it wasn't a choice.

He urged her legs further apart and felt her try to tense again, "No, relax, baby, it'll hurt less. Just let it happen. Open up to me. That's it."

Riddick smiled to himself. He knew how to sweet talk women. It wasn't the first time he convinced a scared virgin to give up her treasure. It wasn't something he was proud of, but he was young and arrogant at the time. Before his life fell to shit and he realized what it was like to have to give up all control and lose something so personal through force or words. The outcome was the same. It was rape. He didn't want to rape Anna. Not after what she'd been through.

He moved his body up the bed further and settled her legs around him, careful not to touch her with his cock yet. He kissed her stomach and felt the muscles clench and quiver. His tongue dipped into her belly button and she hissed out a breath.

Anna felt Riddick's mouth on her and wanted to cry. It was hot and wet and making her stomach flutter. Every sensation was so new to her and she couldn't help but react. And she hated herself for it. Jeff never touched her like this. He kissed her a few times and held her hand but never so much as cupped her breast and now Riddick's mouth was on them and he was sucking strongly.

She wanted to be repulsed by it. She wanted to kick and scream and push him away. She did none of those things. She pulled him closer and watched him with hooded eyes.

Riddick felt her hands touch his head tentatively and growled as she pulled him closer to her body. He could smell her scent changing, she was becoming confused and aroused. He let go of her nipple with a pop and worked his way up her neck and then brushed his lips over hers.

Anna felt his weight settle over her and she started to panic again. Then he kissed her. Just a soft press of his lips against hers and she settled and waited for more. His tongue slid over the crease of her lips and she parted them with a gasp. He slipped inside the silken heat of her mouth and tasted her for the first time. Cherries.

Anna's small gasp made his cock twitch and he had to fight the urge to slam inside of her. Instead he deepened the kiss and pulled her deeper into his web. Riddick slid his hand down her stomach and cupped her mound. Her small hand wrapped around his forearm and tried to pull him away. He stopped and looked at her and after a few moments until she stopped pulling against him and just held on.

With his ring and pointer finger, he spread her open and slid his middle one down over her clit. She jumped in his arms and cried out. Anna's eyes sought his out frantically and he smiled slightly.

"It's ok." he whispered, "Let me touch you. Relax and let yourself feel it. You feel the burn?"

She nodded blinking rapidly.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

Another nod and a soft "Yes,"

He slipped a finger inside of her and she breathed out a small, "Ohh,"

Riddick was shocked at how wet she was becoming already. He knew she didn't want to be doing this with him. That she wished he were Jeff. He wasn't a fool and he wouldn't delude himself into thinking there was a happy ever after for them. But he could give her this. Pleasure for the first time and he was sure it'll be a hell of a lot better than lover-boy could ever do.

He pushed his finger deeper and felt the evidence of her innocence. He had to close his eyes and swallow. His mouth was dry and his cock was weeping but he wanted her to cum and know what it felt like. He's seen women freak out the first time not knowing what was happening to them.

He slid out and rubbed the tight bundle of nerves again and heard the change in her breathing. She was close. "Riddick, what's happening to me?"

"I'm making you cum, baby. Cum for me."

"I'm scared," she cried out as her nails dug into his forearm.

He placed his lips on her ear and whispered, "Don't be. You'll love it, let go."

He felt her body tighten and slid his fingers back inside of her, careful not to hurt her. Making her feel only the pleasure, the fullness of sharing her body with someone else. She shattered against his hand and cried as her body jerked and liquid flooded his hand.

_Beautiful. Nothing more beautiful than a woman's first orgasm. Should've tasted her. Not yet. Soon. _

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and blinked at him. He smiled, "You like that?"

She wanted to deny it more for herself than because of the smug look he had on his face. Did she like it? It was the best thing she's ever felt. She nodded and smiled back at him. She was sure he unaware that there was a look in his eyes that showed his worry that she'd hate him for what he did.

She licked her lips and whispered, "Yes,"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Riddick prided himself in making a woman cum. Even the whores he fucked. He always made them cum, one way or another. He paid a higher price to assure they were clean, that way he could do anything he wanted with them and not worry.

He stroked her again and moved between her legs. He gently pushed her more open to accommodate his size and watched her watching him.

He looked down at the glistening ebony curls and growled. They tickled the very head of his cock and he scooted a little closer to her. He positioned the head at her opening and watched as it was lost in the cushion of her crisp hairs.

Anna was shocked at how gentle he was being with her. She expected him to rush, to hurt her and not care but he wasn't. He touched her and stroked her and she couldn't help but like how it felt. She wouldn't let herself feel like a whore. She was his wife now, it was his right to touch her like this.

She looked down at his penis as he probed her opening and knew it wouldn't fit. There was no way that would fit inside of her. "Riddick, it's too big."

He chuckled. _Not too big, just right._ He pushed forward slowly, parting her lips with the purple head and then he felt her heat surrounding him. He moaned and took the time to breathe through the urge to push home. She relaxed again, opening up for him and he slid in another inch and butted up against her virginal membrane.

Her eyes were huge as she looked up at him. She was scared, he could see her pulse racing in her neck, or was that excitement? A little of both. Riddick leaned down and caught her lips with his, grunted and pushed himself to the hilt.

She screamed against his lips and he loved the taste of it. She trembled and he loved the feel of it and she gripped him and he loved the elation of it.

The pain was searing and she felt as if he were ripping her in two. There was too much. It burned and throbbed and she could feel him pulsing inside of her. She involuntarily arched her back and took him deeper, if that were possible. Anna bore down with the need to push him out but all it did was make him slide back in when she stopped.

Riddick cursed and moaned. The feel of Anna under him, writhing was driving him to the brink of his control. "Anna," he rasped, his eyes and jaw clenched shut, "Stop moving." She went still and he sighed and drew in a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry," she whispered on a sob, "I didn't mean too, I don't know what to do."

He smiled at that and opened his eyes. She was taken back by the playful look in them. "You're doing just fine." he kissed the corner of her mouth and moved his hips slightly, testing the waters to see how she'd react, to see if it still hurt. She inhaled sharply as fire streaked through her body.

Riddick watched her body heat up, the blush undeniable even with his shinned eyes. "You like that." It was a statement and he slid in again, this time a little deeper. Her head arched back, baring her throat to him and he almost came right there. She had no idea what that did to his inner beast but his control was quickly slipping again.

"Wrap your legs around my hips," he demanded and began to pump more briskly into her. "Tell me how it feels," he whispered against the soft skin of her neck.

"I don't know how," she replied. It was the truth. Anna was beyond words. She never imagined it would feel like this to copulate. The pleasure. The tastes and sounds and touches. Riddick snapped his hips forward and she cried out and her channel gripped him like a fist.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight," he groaned and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted to make her cum again so she knew what it felt like to shatter with someone. The strength of that was amazing and he wanted to share that with her.

He never came with whores. He would always wait till they were done and then fuck them as hard as he could to blow his load. When he was younger and stupid, he allowed himself to care for someone. She was the only one he shared that experience with, until now.

His hand slipped between them and he teased her clit with his thumb. He felt her walls starting to convulse around him, he stroked her again, once, twice. She clutched him and drew back into herself.

Then they exploded together.

She was crying. It was the first thing that registered in his mind. The second was that he was shaking. He never shook. Never. _Fuck!_ He thought to himself.

He shifted off of her, afraid he was crushing her with his weight and listened in the darkness as she sobbed. After five minutes, he couldn't take the guilt anymore and pulled her to him and stroked her long black hair.

_Didn't mean to hurt her. Tried not to hurt her. Knew I'd make her hate me. _

_Why do I care? Long flight ahead of us, that's all. Could put her in cryo, maybe? _

_No, I wouldn't do that to someone, unless she wants to. _

"Did I hurt you?" he asked gently, afraid of the answer. She shook her head against his chest, which was now wet with her tears. "What is it? Is it...," he swallowed his pride. Talking about another man after you just had sex with someone wasn't good for the ego. "Jeff?"

"Yes." she confirmed and felt Riddick stiffen though he tried to hide it.

He sat up abruptly and reached for his pants. "We should go,"

She was shocked by the change in him. Did she just hurt his feelings? "Riddick," she reached out and touched his shoulder. He flinched away and stood.

"Come on, I want off this death rock."

Anna stood on quivering legs and regarded him. What happened to the tender man that just took her to the stars? Then she realized. He thought she was crying because it was him. Because he wasn't Jeff. That was only part of the reason, a small part she realized with startling clarity.

"Riddick,"

"My name is Derek," he bit out and pulled his boots on. She walked over and stood, naked, in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "You going like that?"

Anna reached out and touched his head. The stubble tickled her fingers and she felt an answering tug in her stomach. "I'm sorry I made you angry. It isn't what you think."

"What? You crying about some other guy after I just get done fucking you? After I take all that time to make it enjoyable for you." He replied emotionless and he concentrated on his boots.

She smiled. He was pouting and she saw a flash of anger at her smirk. She stopped smiling and kissed him. She pulled away after his body began to relax some. "I was crying because...this morning, when I woke up I was so sure of my life. Where it was going. Who I was going with. Then you show up and blow everything apart. Everything I had this morning is gone. My life, my home. Jeff. You have to give me time to adjust here."

"You were crying for another man, minutes after I screwed your brains out." he said coldly.

"It was more than that and we both know it." she looked him straight in the eyes, "Don't we. That's why I was crying. I know that what we just shared," she looked away, searching for the right words, "It was beautiful and special and more than I could have hoped for. Even with Jeff."

He smiled then, a slow, purely smug male smile that made her traitorous heart flutter. She knew she loved Jeff, she still did but there was something about Riddick that made her blood run hot. Maybe it was her merc blood that made her like the bad boy type. She'd never met one before now. She questioned that only sightly now, not enough time. But she wondered how Riddick could make her burn like he did if she loved someone else. She should be repulsed by him touching her, instead she ached for more.

"You think I'm better in bed than Lover-boy?"

Anna didn't comment because that was exactly what she was thinking but he didn't need the ego boost. Jeff was calm and safe. Riddick was dangerous and sexy, he screamed sex when you looked at him. _And death,_ she remembered the look in his eyes when he pull the shiv out to use on Jeff. She turned and tried to walk away without answering but his arm came around her waist and stopped her.

He snuggled up behind her naked form,"You don't think Lover-boy would make you cum like that?" he whispered seductively in her ear. His hand slid around her body and cupped her dripping mound. Their combined fluids were seeping out along with the coppery scent of blood that had now mixed with them turning them pink. He growled and grew instantly hard. He wanted to taste her in the worst way. Blood and virgin cum, "Fuck, we need to get back to the ship."

He didn't want to take her there again. He had a feeling they were being monitored, maybe not visually but someone was watching to door, he was sure of it. He also knew there would be tests done on the stains on the sheets, just to prove they had sex and to give the judge some sick thrill and make Riddick want to kill him.

"Get dressed and let's go," he growled. "I don't trust these fucks and I want out of her before something happens." He handed her a wet cloth from the basin and she cleaned up quickly and dressed. He noticed she winced slightly as she buttoned her pants. "You sore?"

"Little bit," she said and felt her face flame. Riddick let out a bark of laughter and steered her out the door by the small of her back.

He left the door wide open behind him and took a large amount of satisfaction when he saw Jeff look her over, glance at the rumpled bed and turn white. There was no way she could hide what they were doing in there. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were still sparkling with post-orgasmic bliss.

"I need to say goodbye to Jeff," she muttered as Riddick led her down the hall toward his ship.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Anna looked at Riddick, her blue eyes pleading, "Let me say goodbye."

Riddick shook his head, "He said goodbye already,"

"Riddick, please," she whispered.

"My name is Derek, and I said no. He lost his claim on you and then he called you a whore. You're my wife and I forbid you to see him again,"

She looked in Jeff's direction and saw hate burning in his eyes. His face was twisted in rage and she was shocked to see how much he resembled his father in that moment. She was going to say she was sorry but something in his eyes scared her and she moved closer to Riddick. She never thought she'd see the day she was afraid of Jeff. He'd always been so kind and loving to her.

She did that, along with Riddick and mostly his father. If it hadn't been for the Judge, he'd still be the happy, nice guy he was before.

Or would he be? She wondered. Was this anger and hate lurking under the surface just waiting for a reason to come to light?

Jeff looked at Riddick with the same disdain that his father had and Riddick cocked his head to the side. The kid had no idea who he was fucking with. Riddick was sure his father didn't reveal his real identity because he knew Riddick would kill them both for it.

Riddick could see a change in Jeff and he knew he needed to get them off planet soon and away from the judge and his son. There was something in the boys eyes that he didn't like. Something didn't bode well, that he was sure of. He was also sure they hadn't seen the last of Jeffery Logan.

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

They reached his ship a few minutes later and he punched in the code Judge Logan gave him. The hatch opened with a hiss and he led Anna inside.

Anna swallowed deeply at the closing hatch. It sealed the world out and her new fate in.

Riddick glanced around quickly and smiled. It was a beautiful ship, large, fully stocked and so much more than he had hoped for. It would make the trek to their new home much more comfortable, in fact, he'd be happy living there, floating around space.

The galley was more of a square than a long narrow hallway he was used to. The living area was large and furnished with a huge couch and reclining chair. There was a large video screen and even carpet. The bathroom was complete with a water shower, large tub and a two bowl sinks.

There was a small room beside the bathroom that could be used for various purposes. An extra bedroom or a weight room. He opted for that. He pressed a few buttons and the bed slid into the wall and a few doors opened up and revealed the work out equipment.

He saw a set of steps and motioned for her to go up them. He followed close behind her, taking in the perfect apple of her ass as he did so. He couldn't wait to remove her clothes and see all that milky skin again.

Upstairs was their bedroom. It was huge, half the length of the ship with a walk in closet and small half bathroom. The bed was king sized and covered in soft pillows. Again, there was another video screen on the wall and a small communications center under it.

He watched her look around in disbelief, "You ever been on a ship before?"

"I've seen my father's, but it was nothing like this. It was small and metal and cold. This is…"

"Top of the line, Princess. The judge wanted you gone bad." Riddick told her as he looked around, "Ship like this ain't cheap," he looked at her again and licked his lips, "I think I got a good deal today."

"Humm,"

"Come on; let's get you strapped in so we can take off,"

Anna watched, fascinated as Riddick worked the controls of the huge ship. His movements were slow and precise and she wondered if he ever made any unnecessary movement.

Blue gave way to blackness and stars and she sat there, staring out into space for the first time. Riddick watched her and tried to remember what it was like to see the vastness of space for the first time. He couldn't, but he remembered what it was like to take the controls and fly and it was pure freedom for him. He loved to fly, not only because it helped him go wherever he wanted and had saved his life on more than one occasion but also because of the freedom it made him feel.

"Why don't you go and take a bath," he suggested, "I'm sure you're sore."

She smiled weakly at him but got up and started to walk the length of the ship, "There's soap and shit in the bathroom already." She nodded at him and went straight to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She wondered if she should lock it but decided against it. She didn't want to give him a reason to be angry. If he tried to come in and found the door locked, what would he do to her?

Anna sunk into the deep tub of hot water with a sigh. She was so tired and she was a little bit sore but the water quickly eased that. She washed her hair and soaked until the water grew cold wondering what would happen to her now. What would Riddick expect of her. Did he really expect them to play house? Did he want to?

She thought of Jeff and the look in his eyes when she saw him that last time and shivered. She was still shocked by the hatred and scorn she saw there. Anna felt tears on her face and wiped hastily at them. Tears were of no use now.

Wrapping a towel around her body and one around her hair, she opened the door and looked around. He was still sitting in the pilot's chair making adjustments.

Riddick fiddled with the controls, pretending to look busy. Truth was, the course was plotted and the only thing left was to float. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the next step. Should he drop Anna off at the next inhabitable place, give her some credits and forget about her and their fake marriage?

Should he keep her around until he grew bored of her? She deserved better than to be someone's fuck toy, so he tossed that idea out. Funny, it never mattered to him before.

He heard the bathroom door open and felt his cock twitch. He had really enjoyed having sex with her earlier but that was for show, to prove to the judge that they consummated the marriage. He wanted her for his own reasons now but had a feeling she wouldn't feel the same. Sure, she'd been responsive enough while they were fucking, even came twice under his ministrations, but that didn't mean she'd do it again, or this soon or without a lot of coaxing on his part. Riddick never begged for sex, he'd rather use his hand than lower himself to a sniveling pussy that begged for a piece of ass.

Sighing he made his way upstairs and saw one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen. Anna brushing her hair. His dick was instantly hard and he swallowed a moan as his eyes followed the path of the brush.

She seemed unaware of him, lost in thought and he knew that he couldn't just drop her somewhere. She had no life experience and it was a sure death sentence for her. They'd have to find a way to live together, at least for now.

Riddick walked silently up behind her and took the brush from her still hand as she stared at nothing. Her head snapped around and looked at him with surprise. He kept his face passive as he eased her head back around and ran the brush through her hair.

The silken strands slid over his hand and it took everything out of him not to throw her down and fuck her from behind so he could bury his face in the cloud of ebony. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"We have a few choices here, Anna. First is, I can drop you off at the next planet, give you some money and we go our separate ways." He felt her stiffen under his hands and smiled to himself.

"You'd do that? Just let me go?" she looked over her shoulder at him.

He weighed his words carefully. He'd been around women before and knew they could take something innocent and turn it around, "If that's what you want, though I wouldn't recommend it. The universe isn't a nice place for a lone woman."

She frowned, "You'd give up your ownership of me?"

Riddick's hands stilled in her hair and he looked at her and shook his head. He put down the brush and waited for her to turn and face him. "Anna. Tombstone isn't normal with it's laws. The moment we left that shithole's atmosphere, you became a free woman."

"Really?" she gasped, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I'm free? I can do whatever I want?" she breathed in disbelief. He nodded and smiled. He knew what she was feeling at that moment. That first taste of freedom. She never dreamed it would happen. Never.

Anna laughed and threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm free!" she pulled back and muttered aloud, "Wonder why Dad never took Mom and me off before?"

Riddick shrugged and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He had no idea the twisted mind of a merc.

Anna giggled again, a sound so innocent and full of hope, it made his heart clench. He was never that innocent and he wanted to protect that side of her. _Fuck,_ he cursed himself, _don't get stupid Riddick. The marriage doesn't mean shit. She doesn't want you. _

"What are our other choices?" she finally asked him, pulling him from his thunderous musings.

"Ah, we could go to the house the judge got us." Riddick had a feeling that the house itself was bugged to keep track of them. He didn't relish the thought of living there, under someone's thumb. Every move he made, recorded. Fuck that.

Anna smirked, "Play house?"

He smirked back, "Something like that."

"Somehow, I don't think that's you, Riddick. You can change your name, but you can't change who a person is. You're not a homebody."

He grunted,_ got that right sister_. "We can sell it, float around space. See what kinda trouble we can get into." It was the most risky option, but the one that held the most appeal, to both of them.

"I'd like that," she whispered softly. "I'd like to see other worlds. I've never been anywhere before but I'd read a lot and looked at pictures and vids. Can we do that or is it too dangerous?"

He looked at her for a few moments. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her eyes looked straight at him without fear. He couldn't believe it. How could she just accept that changes that happened in her life over the last few hours with such grace? He'd never be able to do it.

Anna proved to have a backbone and as far as Riddick could tell, she could be depended on to keep her cool when need be. There were a few times where she almost lost it, but that was understandable considering what she was going through.

When Riddick was sent to the slam for the first time, he raged for days about his innocence and the indignation of it. No one cared. No one listened and then he just had to accept his fate. Anna did that with a lot more grace than he could ever manage.

"It'll be risky. You have to make sure you don't call me Riddick. Just 'cause my name isn't in the computer doesn't mean people have forgotten all about me. There's bound to be a paper trail somewhere. You said so yourself, you father had files. There's still mercs out there looking for a piece of me. Someones always willing to offer a bounty."

"But there's no file. Nothing on record saying that Riddick ever existed. How could the post a bounty on you?"

Riddick shrugged again. People always found a way to fuck him. "If we do this, you have to listen to me, whatever I tell you, you have to do it, when and how. You got me? Our lives could depend on it."

She nodded and smiled. "So where we gonna go first?"

Riddick could tell she was trying very hard not to bounce up and down with excitement. "Hum, maybe we could just float around for a bit," he said licking his lips, "Get to know each other better."

Anna flushed and turned shy, "Okay," she whispered. She didn't know what to do or think. She had no idea what Riddick wanted from her, other than sex. She also couldn't imagine why he would be willing to stick with her but she was grateful for it. She wasn't ready to face the universe alone, not yet at least.

"How was your bath?" he asked, his voice suddenly husky as his eyes traveled over her towel clad body.

"Good,"

"Why don't you rest. I'm gonna take a shower."

Anna blinked at him and muttered, "Okay." She was sure he'd want to have sex with her again and if she was honest with herself, she was hoping he wanted to. The things he did to her felt wonderful and she was hoping he'd do them again.

Anna knew it was wrong to feel that way when only that morning she'd been in love with another man. She couldn't imagined having someone other than Jeff touch her like that but the situation changed drastically and she had to make the most of it.

She could deny it, deny her body's reaction to Riddick but he'd know, somehow she knew he'd be able to tell. Why start out their fucked up marriage together with lies? She just didn't see the point. She'd be truthful with him and hope he returned the favor.

He chuckled when he saw her face, "Don't worry. I won't be gone long." It pleased him to see the look of confusion and disappointment on her face when he said he was going to shower. He could tell she wanted him to touch her again, and he planned on it. He just wanted to get cleaned up first, then he'd make them both scream.

Riddick went downstairs and climbed into a hot shower. He let the spray wash over his bald head and neck. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been. His number one priority was getting off that planet and now that he was, he could relax some. Not completely, never that, but he was sure enough that Anna wouldn't attack him and if she did, he could easily overpower her.

He shaved his head and his face and reveled in being clean. It was a rarity when you were on the run. A hot shower and hot meal. He never took them for granted.

He wrapped a fluffy towel around his hips and went back to the bedroom only to find her curled up in a ball under the covers, naked and asleep. He grinned and shook his head. What a fucked up 'wedding night' he was having. First he had to prove he slept with his wife and now, when he wanted to fuck her again, she was asleep and he couldn't find it in himself to wake her. So he dropped his towel and slipped in beside her.

Anna sighed and snuggled closer to Riddick's heat. He wrapped his arm around her small shoulder and pulled her closer, amused by the fact he was spending his wedding night watching his wife sleep. And not being angry about it, that was the kicker.

He knew what a bad day she had and knew she needed the rest but his body was starting to respond to her scent and touch. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go without waking her up. Then she sighed his name. _His name_. Not Jeff's. Riddick's face broke into a real rare smile. She wasn't dreaming of Jeff's touch, she was dreaming of his. He could smell her pheromones spiking along with her body heat and growled softly.

Anna heard Riddick growl and blinked sleep from her eyes. Was he angry at her because she fell asleep? She hadn't meant too, she just closed her eyes for a minute while he was in the shower. She looked up in his heated silver gaze and shivered. He wasn't angry. She may be innocent in the way's of men, but she knew anger and she knew hunger. This was hunger.

Anna smiled slightly and ran her hand over his hard chest. "Hey,"

"Hey yourself,"

"Hum, I must have fallen asleep. Sorry," she said with a goofy smile. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, you had a long day."

"Yeah," She replied quietly as she looked down at his chest and drew small shapes on it with her finger.

Riddick felt his cock stiffen more at her touch and he almost groaned. He wanted her mouth on him and he wanted his on her. He longed to taste her, to hear her whimpers of pleasure again. He had so much he wanted to teach her, so many ways to please him.

He almost jumped when he felt her tongue flick across his nipple. He sucked in a breath at the unexpected pleasure that shot through him.

Anna looked up at him, her blue eyes searching for permission to continue and for confirmation that she was doing something right.

Riddick's answer was to grab her by her small waist and pull her fully on top of him. Her moist pussy was pressing against his dick and he suppressed a shiver. He wanted inside her tight heat desperately.

Anna looked down at him with a slightly startled expression on her face. He moved her so fast and now she was on top of him and unsure what to do. She reached her hand out and stroked his head, "You shaved," she muttered.

He didn't reply, just ran his hands up her back and pulled her down to kiss her. His tongue ran across the seam of her lips, parting them before he slipped inside the silken heat. He felt her hands grip his head and growled but it was when she unknowingly ground herself against his shaft that had him catching his breath.

He flipped her over onto her back and began kissing down her body. First he nibbled on her jaw and then sucked gently on her neck. Lower he took one of her nipples in to his mouth and was pleased when she cried out at the sensation of him suckling her. He changed sides and she cried out again. He he loved the sound of it and decided he wanted to hear it often.

He traveled lower and remembering how she enjoyed it before, he lapped at her belly button and smirked when her hips came up off the mattress and her cries became louder. _Just wait, baby, _he thought and he finally moved lower to her center. 

His lips were a scant inch from her heat when he heard her whisper his name in fear. He looked up at her and shook his head, "Shh, it's okay. Relax."

She blinked at him. What was he doing to her? His mouth felt wonderful all over her body but he was down there. _Was he going to kiss me there too? _She wondered briefly before her question was answered.

Riddick ran his fingers over her, parted the dark curls and flicked out his tongue and touched her clit. She gasped. He did it again and she trembled and mewed. He almost came right there. The sounds she made drove him insane and he didn't really like that. He'd never admit it but this innocent girl did more to his body than any of the women or whores he'd fucked his whole life.

He latched onto the little nub and sucked strongly, pulling another shuddering moan out of her. He slid his mouth down and stabbed deep in to her core. She tasted of honey and cream. Riddick gripped her hips and pulled her more tightly against him as he lost himself into the scent and taste of her. He ate her, devoured her and she finally screamed as her body went rigid under him.

He quickly sucked her clit again and pushed a finger inside of her, letting her ride out her orgasm. Still he didn't relent. He pushed a second finger in, curled them and found her G-spot and rubbed it relentlessly as his mouth continued to work on her.

"Oh God, Riddick, Please." she begged. For what, she didn't know. Release? For him to stop. She wasn't sure but she needed something or she felt she'd explode. She heard him growl, felt the vibrations as it traveled through her to her womb and she cried out again as another huge climax took her before she realized it.

She felt him pull away and then his mouth took hers brutally. She tasted herself on him and was shocked by the flavor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her hips up to him.

Riddick didn't need any more invitation. He slid into her quickly but not roughly. She was dripping wet with cum but she was still very tight. He didn't want to hurt her. He cursed at the sensation of being buried balls deep inside of her and then he began to move.

Anna inhaled sharply as Riddick began to thrust into her. He wasn't as gentle as he'd been earlier in the day and she didn't mind. Something inside of her responded to this side of him. She had a feeling this was more his style than the easy lover he'd been before. She wrapped her legs around him and clawed at his back trying to pull him closer.

"Fuck, Anna," he grunted as he tried not to slam brutally into her. He was shaking with the effort to hold back but when she sunk her nails into his back, he lost the fight. He slammed his cock as hard as he could into her and she screamed. He did it again, and again. "Come on, baby. Cum for me." he grunted out between thrusts.

"Faster," she begged and he complied until he felt her body tighten and explode around him, milking his own orgasm out. His hips lost their rhythm and he jerked inside of her, spilling his seed deep against her womb.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Anna woke with a start a few hours later. She wasn't sure what had awoken her, some sort of a dream but she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She looked over at Riddick and found him sleeping soundly. She smiled slightly at him. The intensity of him softened only slightly in sleep but it was enough to show a different side. One she was sure he never let out.

As she lay there, her mind drifted back to her dream. To a child. Their child and she gasped. No. she didn't want a baby. Not now at least and she didn't think that Riddick ever would want one. She blinked tears away and slipped out of bed. She went into their half bath and began searching the medicine. There was nothing to prevent pregnancy. Panic began to set in and then she remembered about the med kit she had seen on the lower level.

She ran down the steps, completely unaware that Riddick had awoken and was watching her with interest. What is she up to? He wondered. He got up and followed her.

Anna frantically searched the downstairs bathroom and then found the med kit on the galley wall and dumped the contents on the floor, called for lights of a hundred percent and began reading labels.

Riddick watched her with a puzzled look in his face. She had no idea he was there as she ran around, searching for something. He raised a brow when she dumped out the med kit. They were a bitch to pack and he liked his just right, that way he could grab what he needed without looking and reading labels.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly

Anna jumped, screamed and dropped the bottle she was looking at. Riddick chuckled at her but waited for an answer. "I'm looking for something," she told him.

"I can see that. What are you looking for? Maybe I can help," Riddick licked his lips as he watched her raise her ass in the air as she reached for a vial that skidded across the floor. He could see her pussy and thatch of hair and he was instantly hard. He dropped down behind her and pulled her against him. "What are you looking for?" he whispered seductively in her ear. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest and he could smell her fear, "What's wrong?" 

"I had a dream,"

"Ok, and that's a bad thing?" he questioned as he ran a large calloused hand around her front and began to pet her clit. The tile floor was cold against their naked skin but he didn't care. Her skin was still warm from sleep and she smelled like him. He felt his lust spike as it pushed away any rational thought.

"It was of a baby," she whispered trying to keep her mind on the manner at hand. He grunted, not really hearing her, "It was of our baby, Riddick,"

That brought him up short. He looked at her and then around the room, "What does that have to do with you dumping out the med kit?"

"I was looking for some kind of birth control. I'm not ready for a baby, Riddick, and I'm sure you're not either."

Riddick growled and slid his hand into her hair, gripping it tight, "No I'm not. That's why I insisted on getting the contraception shot before we were married."

"You did?" she sighed with relief.

His voice was as deep as the ocean when he spoke, "Yeah. Didn't think you'd want a kid to someone like me so I took care of it. We're safe for a few months."

"Riddick," Anna felt her heart squeeze. That wasn't it, not at all. She wanted kids and if he was her husband, then he would be their father. She just wasn't ready yet. She was too young and they just met and had some many things going against them right now. She turned her head toward him and looked at his lips as she spoke, "Someday," she whispered before she kissed him gently.

"Lights twenty percent." Riddick growled and crushed his mouth to hers for a few moments. When he pulled back, he removed his goggles and looked at her in the eye. "You sure about that? You want me to show you who you're really dealing with? What kinda monster I am?"

"You don't scare me anymore." she told him.

His laugh was mirthless, "I should. I'm not a nice man, Anna. I'm never gonna be. I'll be jealous and pushy and I'll hurt you when I fuck you or when I'm pissed at you. You won't be safe from me but I can guarantee you'll be safe from everyone else. You sure that's how you want to live?"

"Yes," she replied instantly, surprising them both. Just 24 hours earlier she would have said she never wanted an aggressive, dominant man. She wanted Jeff with his gentle hands and soft kisses. Now that Riddick' had touched her, she couldn't imagine anyone else. She liked his dominance in bed. She liked that he took the lead. It made her feel small and feminine.

"I bite," he growled and snapped his teeth together to demonstrate.

"I might like it," Anna smirked at him and looked him in the eye.

His grip on her hair tightened to the point of pain and he watched as tears formed in her eyes, "Damn it, Anna, I'm giving you an out here. If you don't take it, now, once I fuck you like I want to, you'll be mine. You understand what I'm telling you?" Riddick gave her a little shake, emphasizing his point, "I won't let you go, not for anything. Not even to save myself. Where I go, I'll drag you with me to hell and back and all the shit holes in between."

"I grew up in a shit hole,"

Riddick jerked her head, "Don't fucking do that. That place was rainbows and lollipops compared to where I've been."

"What do you want from me, Riddick? You want me to walk away from you? Is that it?" When he nodded and she shook her head. "I can't. I'm too scared without you. You said so yourself, I won't last a night. I need you,"

"I'll own you, Anna." 

"I'm used to it,"

"Fuck," he roared before he released her hair, pressed her against the cold tile floor and slammed into her. She screamed as he began to pound viciously into her pussy. "Is this what you want? You like it? I'm a fucking animal!" Riddick bellowed as he fucked her as hard as he could. 

She didn't say anything, just let out a strangled cry of pleasure. "Let me up," she pleaded. Her body caught fire and instead of fighting him off like he expected, she got up on all fours and pushed back against him.

Riddick grabbed her hips and bucked into her with a unrelenting voracity. He felt her beginning to climax and leaned down and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her shoulder.

Anna cried out and shuttered under him as he finally roared his own blinding release.

Riddick tasted her blood in his mouth and clenched his eyes shut. He pulled back slightly, licked the wound and in one smooth motion stood and strode to the bathroom, slamming the door shut with a curse.

Anna winced as she moved. Her knees were aching from the hard floor and her vagina throbbed with a bit of painful pleasure that she knew only Riddick could give her. Her shoulder screamed at her and she felt a small trail of blood sliding down her back. The stream quickly cooled and made her shiver. She missed his heat already and began to get cold.

Anna heard the shower turn on and followed the sound. She tried to open the door and found it locked, "Open the door," she said gently and when she got no response, she repeated the demand with a little more force.

She heard the click of the lock and took a deep breath. Anna opened the door and found the room in pitch blackness, "Lights fifteen percent,"

Riddick was already in the shower hating himself when she came in. Fuck, how could he do that to her? She just lost her virginity hours ago and he fucked her like a two bit whore on the floor and bit her. That's what disgusted him the most, that he had bitten her. He did that sometimes and had to pay extra for it. A lot extra but with her, he just did it. He knew she'd hate him now, and maybe that was a good thing.

If she hated him now, it would be easier on both of them in the long run but he was serious when he said he'd never let her go. Not now, not after fucking her like that. No woman ever got in his blood like she had. Everyone else he could walk away from after a good hard fuck. Not Anna. It just made him hunger for more. He wanted to screw her every which way he could, repeatedly.

Anna stepped in the shower with him and he was shocked when he felt her soapy hands running over his back. She rubbed the muscles of his back before she kissed him between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. She almost didn't hear him over the drone of the water.

Anna chuckled, "No you're not,"

He clenched his jaw, no he wasn't but she wasn't supposed to know that. "I didn't mean to bite you,"

She was silent for a long time as she ran her hands over his body. Such a beautiful body, she thought. So much sexier than Jeff ever was. The thought made her smile sadly when she realized that she didn't feel the normal fluttering in her stomach when she thought of Jeff. She felt them when Riddick touched her.

"Turn around and look at me," 

Riddick ran his hands over his face and then turned. He couldn't understand why he was doing as she asked. If she were anyone else, he'd have told her to go fuck herself. But here he was, standing naked in front of her, holding his breath as he waited for her to condemn him.

"I don't hate you, if that's what you were trying for. I may not know much about this kind of stuff, but I enjoyed it as much as you did. Didn't you feel me..." she trailed off and blushed.

"Cum, Anna? The word is cum." He supplied with a small smirk.

She cleared her throat, "Yeah, that."

"Say the word," he demanded in a husky voice. 

She blushed deeper and gave a small laugh. She took a deep breath, "Cum. Did you? Feel me cum?"

"Yeah," he purred as he sucked on his bottom lip.

"Then what's the problem?"

Riddick took a deep breath and let it out. "Guess the only problem is teaching you how to pack a med kit. I'm a asshole about that kinda thing."

"Just about the med kit?" she asked with a raised brow and a small smirk. Riddick let out a bark of laughter and she giggled. "We'll find our way, Riddick." she sighed, "I know I should call you Derek but Riddick is so sexy." 

"Just make sure you call me Derek while we're out and others are around, but you can call me Riddick any other time." 

"What about honey?" she ask and he shook his head no, "Baby?" no, "Sweet cheeks? Lover?"

"Just call me Riddick."

"What about sex god?"

He raised his brow, "I think I like that one. Riddick the sex god. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Sure. Now it's your turn to wash my back."

Anna turned around and lifted her hair. Riddick winced at the bite mark, "Is it that bad?"

He cleared his throat again as the regrets slipped in, "Yeah. It'll hurt for a while." She shrugged. "Might even scar,"

"Well, then maybe someday we can compare battle wounds,"

"You don't want to know about my scars, baby. Trust me."

"I want to know everything about you, Riddick," Anna told him quietly as she looked over her shoulder at him.

He didn't look at her, just shook his head, "Not a good idea,"

"Too bad. I want to know and I promise you I wont judge. The first one I want to know about is the one on your leg that looks like you were stabbed with a huge pipe."

"It was a claw and not a story you want to hear before you goto sleep. Some other time, Anna. Let me get used to the idea first."

She smiled, "Ok, sex god, whatever you say."

Riddick found himself chuckling again and shaking his head. He kissed the bite on her shoulder gently, "Some on, I'm tired. We need to sleep."

He shut the water off, picked her up and carried her upstairs while she snuggled in to him and giggled when she heard him cursing about the med kit that was still spilled all over the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 **

**Warning: Mild Physical violence toward a woman**

Riddick woke up before Anna and spent more time than he liked watching her sleep. She really was a beautiful woman, even he could see that. He may be a cold man but he could appreciate beauty. The finer things in life, which he was never privy to.

_Fuck, your getting soft, Riddick._ _ You're losing your edge,_ he sneered. He cursed himself a fool when her contentedly sigh made not only his cock tighten but his chest as well. It pissed Riddick off and he got up out of bed and away from her.

He stormed down the stairs and took another shower. He could smell her scent all over him and he couldn't think. He hated not having a clear head. He_ needed_ a clear head to stay alive.

The shower was so hot it almost scalded his skin as he scrubbed himself raw but he still smelled her. _Fuck!_ Still her scent lingered and he wished, just for an instant, that Toombs was there stinking up the place to hide it.

As he made his way to the bridge, he saw the mess in the galley and curled his lip. She was _so_ going to clean that up. She dumped it, she could clean it. He wasn't a fuckin' maid. He wasn't a fuckin' babysitter either so what the fuck was he doing, traveling around space with a woman that didn't know dick about survival?

How the _fuck _did he always end up in situations like this? The last female he tried to help ended up hating him. No, he would not think about Jack. He saved her life. He owed her nothing and wouldn't feel guilt for walking away from her. _I'm not a fuckin' babysitter. _

He sat and brooded a while before he contacted a man by the name of Jameson who he knew from his years in the military. He would keep Riddick's new identity quiet. Jameson owed him his life and he knew Riddick would take his if he betrayed his trust.

Jameson was to arrange for the immediate sale of the house and any other property that belonged to Derek and Anna Anderson. He was then to deposit the credits into a non-traceable, no-hackable number-only account. No one but Riddick would know the account number and the amount of money there.

He closed his eyes and wondered if he should share the information with Anna when he felt the air stir around him. He caught her scent and gritted his teeth.

"Hi," she said quietly and brushed his head lightly with her fingertips. She still felt shy around him but she loved to touch him.

Riddick didn't move or look her way, "You clean up the med kit yet?"

She glanced back over her shoulder, "I was just going to. I wanted to say good morning first."

He snorted "It's afternoon,"

"Oh. Wow, I didn't realize it was that late. It's hard to keep track with no sun." She muttered, not knowing what else to say to his comment and attitude.

Riddick just grunted at her and he could sense her growing confusion at his attitude. He steeled himself. It was for both of their own good. He didn't need her growing attached to him. When the time came to cut fence and run, he didn't need to hear her screaming and cursing him out as he walked away. He'd been down that road once before and had no wish to repeat it.

When Anna decided he wasn't going to look or speak to her anymore, she turned and went to clean up. As she knelt on the floor, she felt tears prick her eyes. Only a few short hours ago, he took her, almost brutally, right there on the floor, and she let him. Welcomed him too and now he won't even look at her.

She should be used to being snubbed but it stung when it came from Riddick. As far as she knew, she had done nothing wrong. What had changed from last night when they fell asleep in each others' arms until now? Why was he being so cold to her?

Anna packed the kit gently and thoroughly before she stowed it back into it's proper place. She sniffed back the last of her tears and went to the cooling unit to find something to make for dinner.

If Riddick didn't want to talk to her, fine. She didn't have anything to say to him. And if he wanted to have sex with her again, well he could just forget it. She wasn't going to be someone's fuck toy and then thrown away like a piece of trash. 

She'd been treated like garbage her whole life but she didn't have to take it anymore. Riddick said she was free and if that were true then she wasn't about to put up with his crap. If he wanted her gone then she'd go when they landed next time. And she'd go with her pride intact. She was sick of relying on men for her wellbeing. Maybe it was time she found her own way.

Riddick felt like the ass he knew he was being when he heard her sniff from the galley. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. He couldn't afford to be soft. He didn't need her getting attached, he kept telling himself, not wanting to admit that it just might be the other way around.

He wondered what it would be like, knowing someone had your back. Knowing that there was someone out there you could trust. Someone to help take some of the pressure off. Someone to share the burden and lay beside at night?

_No, she'd be a liability. She knows nothing about survival. _

_Her father was a merc. She could learn._

_No. He didn't want a partner. _

_Not partner. Your wife, your..._

He cut himself off at that thought and got up to go to the small gym. As he worked out, is mind and body was attuned to her. Where she was and what she was doing.

After Anna started dinner, she made her way back to their room and unpacked their stuff. Neither one of them had much but she put it away where it belonged and started a load of laundry.

Riddick only had two sets of his regular clothes, one of which he was wearing, and the ones he wore when they got married. She touched the fabric of the long sleeved shirt and sighed.

Had it only been yesterday that they met? Her life was unrecognizable compared to what it was forty-eight hours ago. She missed Jeff and the pain of it was a sharp, bittersweet thing. He'd been her only friend her entire life and how he was gone. The last parting look he gave her haunted her and she shivered. The Jeff she knew died the moment she said 'I do' as sure as if she'd not married Riddick in the first place.

Riddick may not have killed his physical body but he killed all the good that was inside of Jeff. They both did.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" She whispered before she began to sob quietly in the bathroom as she clutched Riddick's shirt to her chest.

She didn't want Riddick to hear her crying. She didn't want anymore of his anger and disgust pointed her way. She never knew he stood outside the bathroom door, clenching his hands into tight fists as he listened to her sob for another man.

Listened as the beast snarled because the woman that belonged to him loved another man. Cried over another man. _She'll never love you. She only thinks of him. She only wants him. She'll never accept us like she says. Ditch her before it's too late. _

He wasn't sure why she was crying but he knew he was a big part of it. It could be from today, or from marrying him in the first place but _he_ brought her that much pain. Just him being in her life. He turned and left without a word to stare at the stars again and wonder why he was ever given life.

All he'd ever done was brought pain and hate to everyone and everything he'd ever touched. He cursed under his breath. If there was one thing he hated more than mercs, it was self-pity and right now, he was wallowing in it.

Sighing, he got up when his stomach rumbled and made his way to the galley. Anna was there, like he knew she would be. Her face was a bit pale and her eyes a touch red. She wouldn't look at him when he entered so he just grunted in greeting.

"Smells good." He said quietly before he began to fix himself a plate.

Anna brushed him aside and told him to sit. He did as he was told and waited for her to serve him. He felt uncomfortable with the action but he didn't feel like fighting with her at the moment. So he sat and kept his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself.

"I contacted a man about selling the house and everything in it. He'll let me know when the deal goes through. Half the money's yours."

That made her look at him. "You'd give me half?" She asked, clearly skeptical.

"Yeah."

He watched her throat work as she tried to swallow. "Thank you," she finally whispered and began to push her food around her plate. He knew what was coming and braced himself for it.

Anna took a deep breath and plunged forward, "I don't know why you're treating me like a leper, Riddick, but I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to deserve it." He remained silent and watchful. He wanted to see what she had to say about him and his new found attitude. "I won't hold you to our previous bargain. It's clear you don't want me around so when we land, I'll take my leave."

Riddick stopped and cocked his head to the side. His voice was dark and deadly when he finally spoke, "Take your leave?"

She raised her chin a notch, "Yes. You've had your fun and I have _some_ pride. My life might not be worth much to you or any other male I've ever known, but it's my life and it's worth something to me!"

"And what do you plan on doing? You've got no money."

"You just said half of the sale was mine."

"What if the house isn't sold by then?"

She shrugged. She hadn't thought of that. "I don't know. I'll find work."

Riddick let out a bark of laughter. Amusement thick and condescending as he spoke,"Find work. The only work you'll find is a barmaid or a whore. Barmaids don't make dick, thus the reason they start sucking dick to pay the bills."

"I am not a whore!" Anna snapped at him.

"No you're not, Anna, and you're not leaving. I'm not ditching you in some shithole and letting you fend for yourself as much as I'd love to."

Her eyes flashed at him in challenge. "Then why don't you? Why keep me around? For sex? Doesn't that just make me a whore by default?"

Riddick stood up quickly and threw his dish in the sink. How would he answer this one without giving anything away? Giving his feelings away? Feelings he still wasn't sure he wanted and knew he didn't like.

How had he gotten himself backed into a corner by this woman? "You're not a whore." He said quietly not turning to look at her.

Anna felt her anger boiling and wondered where it came from? Maybe it was his quiet calm as he told her what to do. Maybe it was years of pent up anger and disgust with the male species.

She remembered little of her mother and her father hadn't been around much either but she was sure she got her temper from him. His Irish-merc blood. It took a lot to really piss her off but when she got there, she blew up.

Anna slammed her fist on the table, "Not a WHORE! I SOLD MYSELF TO YOU TO SAVE JEFF'S LIFE!" She yelled and stood up quickly.

Riddick didn't raise his voice, in fact he dropped it lower but he turned and looked at her, "I don't want to hear his name again." Each word was said slowly. Deadly and with malice.

Anna was beyond pissed now. Riddick was acting like a jealous fool and she was too pissed off and naive to realize how close to the edge he was. She was getting ready to meet the beast head on, "JEFF!" She bellowed. "JEFF, JEFF, JEFF!"

The shock of the blow rocked her back two feet before she sunk to the floor and then the ship was plunged into darkness. She gasped and tasted blood in her mouth. He hadn't used all of his strength, she was sure of it, or she'd be out cold but she her ears were ringing. Anna couldn't see anything and she had never been so scared in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**Warning: Mild Physical violence toward a woman**

Riddick roared in outrage. _Fuck! _ He hit her. The moment the back of his opened hand connected with her face, the anger died instantly to be replaced by guilt, sickness and fear. He hit her. His wife. His mate.

Mate? Where had that thought come from?

He ordered the lights out so she couldn't see the disgust on his face at his own actions. He watched her tremble at his feet and cursed himself again. He had never hit a woman in anger before but he knew it would only be a matter of time. It appeared that time had come.

This was why he stayed away from people. From women. Why he only used whores and loose women to satisfy his more primal needs.

"Anna?" His voice was laced with guilt when he spoke.

She held up a shaking hand, "Don't, Riddick. Don't tell me you're sorry. I don't want to hear it. I pushed you, I realize that now." She wiped her mouth with her thumb. She couldn't see the blood but she could taste it. Feel it running down her chin. "Please turn on the lights so I can get up and clean my lip. I can't see," she choked on a sob but swallowed it down, pushing the panic down with it.

Riddick didn't raise the lights and when she called to do it herself, he overrode her command. He didn't want her to see him. He couldn't face her in the harsh white lights. He bent to pick her up and felt her tremble against him and cursed.

The beast snarled, both angry for it's own reaction and with hers. She feared him now. She should. It would be better for all involved, but both the man and the beast resented her fear. Deep down it wasn't fear they wanted from her.

They wanted to soothe her. To tell her it was ok, that they didn't mean it. That they were sorry.

Riddick sat her down and left her only to find the medical kit she had just packed. He wouldn't acknowledge the shaking of his hands. He refused to see it, to accept it. He got some ice and placed it to her cut lip and winced in sympathy when she cringed away from the stinging coldness. He cleaned the cut, then cupped her face in his shaking hands and put his forehead against hers.

"Anna," he murmured quietly. His thumbs traced the fat tears that ran down her face unchecked. He kissed them away and nudged her lips with his. When he felt her respond slightly he added more pressure, only pulling away when she hissed with pain.

How could he tell her how sorry he was? How could he explain how he had just snapped at the thought of another man touching her when he didn't understand it himself? All he could do was guarantee he'd never hit her again.

"I told you I'd hurt you, baby. I said you'd never be safe from me. Didn't I?"

Anna sniffed and nodded. He had said that but she didn't think he'd really hit her. She had been slapped around once by her father. She was pretty sure that was why he had left, and by the judge but it hurt more from him. Not physically but emotionally. This man was her husband and he hit her like a spoiled child.

"You hit me."

Riddick took the statement like a punch to the gut. He really was a monster, he knew that for certain now. "I've seemed to have developed a jealous streak where you're concerned."

"Developed?" Anna teased back and let out a small cry of pain when her lips split again. She couldn't see anything but his glowing eyes but by the look in them, she could tell he was truly sorry.

Riddick swallowed and gritted his teeth, "Yeah. Developed. Never had one before. I could take or leave any woman I've ever met. Until you."

Anna sucked in a deep breath, "Why?"

"I heard you crying today. For him." Riddick admitted finally. It was a hard thing to do, admit that he'd been eavesdropping. He really had sought her out to make up for the way he had treated her earlier in the day. Then he found her crying, for another man.

"I wasn't,"

"Don't." His voice had a sharp edge to it and she shuddered with fear.

She steeled herself as she tried to make him understand. When she spoke, it was hardly more than a whisper. Anything else would have been too loud in the wake of violence. "Riddick, I was crying for a lot of reasons."

"And the number one is that I'm not Jeff."

"No you're not. Jeff would have never hit me," 

Riddick growled, "Stop saying his name."

Anna gave him a small shove on the shoulder but it didn't budge him. "Stop it right now. Riddick, damn it! The Je- the man I knew would have never hit me. The one I saw the day we left wanted to kill me. I saw it there, in his eyes. The man I knew is dead. I did that to him. That's why I was crying."

"He'll never get the chance to hurt you."

Anna smiled and snuggled closer to him, "I know. If I have you around he won't hurt me but what will happen when you leave me?" 

Riddick sighed and pulled her into his lap, "I ain't leaving."

"You don't want me. You've proved that this afternoon."

Riddick was silent for a few minutes before he stood and began to pace. "Anna, I have no fuckin' idea what I'm doing here. I've never had a wife. I've never lived with a woman. I've never cared for a woman,"

"You care for me?" She asked trying to find him in the darkness. It was always so much easier to ask these questions when it was dark. To confess truths and sins. When Riddick just grunted at her, she smiled, "Is that a yes?"

"Dammit, Anna." He warned quietly.

She sobered at that tone of his voice, "Sorry."

"Don't be. Fuck I don't know what I feel and I think we keep repeating ourselves here. I don't want you to leave. Ok?"

"Ok." she said softly.

"And you are not my whore. You are my wife."

She sniffed again and wiped her eyes with the heel of her hands. Wife? Could a man like Riddick ever really settle down with a woman? He may have a new identity but she'd seen how her father tried to settle down and become a family man but he failed. He packed up and left her, just like Riddick will.

"Are you going to hit me again, Riddick?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to try as hard as I can not too. I'm sorry, Anna. I've never hit a woman before in my life. Well, at least one that wasn't a merc."

"Did you like hitting me? Did it turn you on?" She asked tentatively.

Riddick's head whipped around and he glared at her, "What kinda sick fuck do you think I am?" He realized that the effect of his glare was lost in the darkness and growled.

"Don't get angry. I just wanted to know. If you didn't get turned on by it and it didn't make you feel like a big tough guy then I think you can control it."

"I don't need to hit a woman to know I'm strong, Anna."

"Then why did you hit me?" She was trying desperately to understand and lessen the fear she now had for him.

Riddick put his goggles back on, "Lights slow. Fifty percent."

He waited for her eyes to adjust before he looked at her, "I can't deal with you saying his name. Any man's name for that matter, but mostly him. You love him, I'm not stupid, Anna. I know what I am. I know you'll never love me, I don't expect you too. I don't even know if I want you too. Just respect the fact that you are my wife, not his. Remember that and we'll be fine."

"I know who I belong to, Riddick."

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him, "That's right. You belong to me. Can you live with that?"

"I already said I could but not if you beat me. You beat me and I'll leave."

"We won't let you go. We'll kill you first. I already told you that."

"We?" Anna didn't understand why he was speaking plural. Who was this 'we'?

"Yeah, babe. Me and the animal that lives inside of me."

Realization dawned and she smiled. "Hum... is that the same animal that fucked me on this very floor last night?" Riddick growled and she took that as a yes. "Is he going to fuck me now?" She whispered as her eyes settled on his lips.

Riddick shook his head and picked her up, "No. The man's gonna take you upstairs and prove to you that he's sorry."


	8. Name

8 Name

Anna learned to never say Jeff's name again. She'd slipped once while they were talking about her life and she saw Riddick's whole body tense and his fists clench tight. Jeff was now, if ever, referred to as _him._

When Riddick had taken her upstairs, he showed her a whole different side of him. It was very reminiscent of their first time. The gentleness with which he touched her but there was an underlying desperation there also to make up for his short comings. This time, he cared when the first time he touched her, he just wanted to keep from hurting her.

She, against her better judgement, had started to become attached more and more to him. She liked his quiet ways and his sharp, almost evil wit.

Riddick laughed more, he noticed that on his own. Anna amused him on a level that he'd only found once before. With Jack. But Anna wasn't Jack. She was a grown woman, his wife, and there were many times when his amusement turned quickly to lust.

It took two weeks for Jameson to get back to Riddick about the house. He managed to sell it for more than its worth, along with everything inside. He wired the moneys to Riddick and promised that if anyone asked, he never knew anyone by the name of Richard B. Riddick.

-

They'd just finished dinner when Anna stood to start cleaning up. "We land tomorrow," Riddick began and saw her stiffen slightly. He pretended not to notice and began to relay to her what she'd need to do. "You got to stay close. Don't make eye contact with anyone. If you even _think_ someone's followin' us, let me know right away."

Anna looked at him and swallowed, "You're letting me stay with you?"

Riddick stood and backed her against the cold metal table, "I told you that you were mine, Anna. I ain't gonna dump you off there."

Anna looked at him in the low light. She'd gotten used to it so she could look at his eyes. She loved the glowing silver of them. There, in the molten pools of mercury, she saw the truth. No matter how hard he was, no matter how scary he appeared on the outside, he cared for her. He tried to hide it, but it was there for someone that knew how to read him. She was becoming very good at reading him.

With a smile, she kissed his lips, "I'll do whatever you want, Riddick."

He snorted, yeah right, that would be the day, but he knew he could trust her to listen to him in this matter. "'Member, the name's Derek."

She wrinkled up her nose, "It's a nice name, really, it just doesn't suit you."

Riddick purred low in his throat, "And what does suit me?"

Anna giggled and tried to remember what they decided weeks before in the shower. "What was it?Baby?"

"No," he growled.

"Humm, Sweet cheeks? Lover?"

Riddick wrapped his fist in her hair and gave it a good yank. "Say it, woman." He demanded as his lips hovered a mere inch above hers.

Anna flicked her tongue out and chuckled when his was there to meet hers. "Sex god?" She asked as she tilted her head up to press her mouth fully onto his.

"Humm," he moaned and deepened the kiss. He loved how she was opening up to him. Taking the lead when she wanted sex, and she wanted it now.

Anna's warm, smooth hand slipped down the front of his pants and gripped him tightly. With a hiss, he picked her up and set her ass on the table before he ground himself against her hand. It wasn't enough. For either of them.

She pulled her hand out quickly and ripped open the snaps of his pants. Riddick chuckled at her impatience but was glad it matched his own. With a sigh of relief once his cock was released from the confines of his pants, Riddick began to work on her clothes.

She wore a long skirt. He secretly loved her in them and was working up the courage to tell her, but right now, he loved them for another reason. Easy access. He bunched the material in his large hands and growled when he had it up to her waist.

Anna gasped when the cold metal touched her bare ass. She had skipped the panties because she was quickly running out of them. Riddick seemed to have developed a fetish about ripping them from her body. It was a good thing they were landing tomorrow. She could get herself some new ones.

"Thinkin' ahead, Anna?" He asked before he slammed in to the hilt.

She gasped and threw her head back. Riddick gripped her hips and pulled her closer as he began a blistering rhythm. He fucked her hard and fast in the middle of the galley with dinner still warm on the stove.

Anna's legs wrapped around him and pulled him in tighter as he fucked her. She couldn't help but tease him, "No, it's laundry day."

Riddick stopped and glared at her. Laundry day? "You want to play, Anna?" he asked and began to move again, this time slowly.

Shaking her head, she arched further into him. "No," it was both an answer and a command. She didn't want him to stop. She didn't want to play his games. He was good at winding her tight. Keeping her on the edge for hours before he'd let her cum. She couldn't do that again. Once was enough.

She had lowered herself to sobbing for him to make her cum. Sobbing. And he loved every fucking second of it. He didn't need the ego boost, she was sure.

"I don't know, Anna," he taunted in his sing song voice.

"Fuck!" she growled and reached for the knife she'd been using to cook with. She had it against his neck when she opened her blue eyes and sneered at him. "You'll finish what you started, now Riddick, or I'll go and find someone that will."

His jaw clenched and his eyes frosted. He knew she wouldn't touch anyone else. She wasn't stupid but it was just the thought of someone else touching what was his was enough to enrage the beast. To take, no demand, what was his.

The knife was gone in a flash and she was pressed down against the hard, cold floor once again. He'd only taken her like this once. Hard and brutally. This time, she knew it was his beast doing the taking. This was him marking, mating, rutting.

Riddick's cock filled her again, stretched her. It seemed like it was bigger than ever. Hot and hard he pounded in to her. Hands tangled in her hair, teeth gripped her shoulder and his body pushed her down.

Then she was screaming as she came. And came. Riddick continued to fuck her for what felt like hours before he finally roared his release and unloaded his cum against her womb.

There was no guilt this time. No apologies. Only a quick check to make sure he hadn't hurt her and a hard kiss to the mouth.

Riddick pulled her to him and cupped her face, "You got a lot of balls for a woman."

Anna smiled at his odd compliment. "Thanks."

"You're getting good with the blade too. I didn't know you had it 'till it was against my throat. Might have to bump up my training."

"Well my father was a merc."

Releasing her he growled, "Don't remind me."

Laughing she began to clean up the dishes. "You think we can go shopping while were on planet?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

She grinned at him, "Panties. It seems most of mine have met either the sharp end of your shiv or have an unacceptable tensile strength."

Riddick threw back his head and roared with laughter. "You think they make steel panties?"

"No, they'd chafe."

"Not if they're chain mail."

Snorting, she had to agree that point. "It would pull the hair."

He handed her the last of the dishes, "Then shave."

Anna stopped and looked at him. "Do you want me to?"

Riddick shrugged. It didn't matter to him, really. Though, he'd love to see her, all of her, just once. "It's your body."

"Yeah but it's your pussy."

Shaking his head and chuckling, Riddick looked at her, "You're getting a mouth on you. Been hangin' 'round too many bad seeds. Used to be a time that you wouldn't even refer to that part of your body by it's proper name without blushin', and now you're calling it a pussy." With a huge grin he nipped her ear, "I like it."

"That's because you're a bad seed. Now, get lost so I can finish up in here. I know you must have some last minute details to take care of before we land."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for dinner." He told her before he vanished in the direction of the cockpit.

Anna felt her heart squeeze. He always thanked her for cooking for him. She enjoyed doing it and she could tell that it meant a lot to him, which was an added bonus for her.

She smiled and whispered, "He's not leaving me."

No, Riddick thought, he wasn't leaving her. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to leave her and that scared the hell out of him.

--

Jeffrey was sitting in his father's office, reviewing files. He had passed his bar exam with flying colors and had now become Judge Logan's personal assistant.

Once Anna was out of the picture, Jeff turned into exactly what his father hoped him to be. A ruthless man that saw the world the same way as he did. Black and white. Innocent or guilty. It was simple, really.

Jeffrey only glanced up when the judge's personal phone rang.

"Yes. Judge Logan." The fat man's normal rosy color paled to almost white. "What do you mean, sold the house?"

Jeff raised a brow, clearly the news was not good on the other end of the line.

Judge Logan began to sweat and pulling at his collar. They lost him. They lost Riddick. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to move to that house and stay there so they knew exactly where he was at all times. Him and that whore he'd married.

It was her fault, the judge was sure. She had to have put him up to this. Riddick wouldn't risk blowing his cover. _She must be one hell of a lay,_ thejudge thought, _maybe I should've taken a ride before I got rid of her. _

"You better find him. We can't have Riddick on the loose, he knows too much." Judge Logan barked into the phone.

Jeff's head snapped up and he eyed his father. Riddick? Who was Riddick and why was his father so afraid of him. He'd never seen the kind of fear from his father that he was seeing now.

"Father?" Jeff asked when the judge stared to shake. Jeff stood quickly, his chair scraping loudly on the wooden floor. "Father, what's wrong?"

Judge Logan was gasping for air and clawing at his chest. He dropped the phone as spittle ran from his mouth. He turned and looked at his son, "Find them."

Panicking now, Jeff tried to unbutton the judges shirt to help him breathe easier. "Who, Father? Find who?"

Judge Logan was panting now and with each breath, his breathing grew more shallow. "Derek and Anna. Derek is Riddick. Find them!" With a gasp and a wheeze he breathed his last breath.


	9. Hope Shattered

9 Hope Shattered

Riddick landed on Cyrus with no problems at all. After a good systems check, he contracted the port to have his ship fully restocked with fuel and water along with standard staples to eat. Sugar, flour, tea. The basics. He and Anna would have to go shopping for the rest, that way, they'd get want the liked to eat.

He didn't want to admit that he was nervous about taking her off the ship and out into the open. That would mean he'd not only have to worry about his own ass but hers as well. Riddick was used to flying solo. It was one of the main reasons he dumped off Jack with Imam. He hated the responsibility of another life in his hands.

Now he had Anna. And he valued her life almost as much as his own. That too, was new to him. He gave her the run down again. For the fifth time.

"Stay close, Anna. Don't talk to anyone. Don't call me Riddick."

"I know, and if I think anyone's following us, tell you right away." Anna said with a grin. She ran her thumb over his frowning forehead and kissed him quick on the lips.

Riddick growled and grabbed her hand, "I still want you to stay here."

"I know, but I have to get off this ship, Rid, Derek. We've been cooped up for weeks, and I'm not used to it. Please?"

How could he refuse her? All he wanted to do was keep her safe and he knew the only way he could do that was by locking her up tight in the ship. He also knew she'd be pissed off at him. That shouldn't matter. Shouldn't factor into his decision, but it did. And now he found himself with his hand on the small of her back, leading her away from the ship. Away from safety.

They wondered the streets, the small shops. Looking at nothing in particular. Just playing tourists. He hated it, but he did it for her.

Anna noticed that Riddick was becoming tenser as the time away from the ship stretched out. She figured he'd relax, but it was having the opposite effect on him. Finally, she sighed and leaned in to him.

"Ok, lets go and get what we came for." She felt it then, the slight give in his muscles and smiled slightly. She took his hand and let him lead her where they needed to go.

The store was a hodgepodge of everything. You could get food, mostly staples, electronic equipment, clothes and weapons. Shelves lined the walls, floor to celling, making use of every inch of space.

A small cove in the back housed cosmetics and soaps along with other feminine needs.

"Get whatever you need, baby." Riddick told her as he made his way over toward the electronics. He wanted to get tablet that received all the latest news to make sure that his name stayed out of it.

Anna wondered. Looked at some knicknacks. She found one of a small black wolf with watchful silver eyes. Grinning, she put it in her basket. It reminded her of Riddick. Her next stop was at the cosmetics and personal care products. She needed some shampoo and soaps.

She sniffed the collection and found one of sandalwood that would suit Riddick and one of the lightest lilac scent. It wasn't a strong artificial scent, but something clean and fresh. She loved it and added some matching cream.

Two men were huddled in a darken corner whispering at each other. At first, she paid them no attention ,but when they looked at her, she raised a brow. One of the men shoved the other toward her and hissed something.

The man glanced at the front of the store where Riddick was and Anna felt her gut clench. She slipped her hand in her cloak and placed it over the blade Riddick insisted her carrying.

"Excuse me miss," the man said, cleared his throat when his voice broke and started again. "Are you ok?"

Anna smiled, "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

The man licked his lips, looked back at his friend. His eyes once again cut to the front of the store. "It's just that, my friend was wondering if, that man you're with,"

"My husband?" Anna asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"You're husband?" He asked.

If this man was attempting to pick her up, he was really very bad at it. If he was a merc, as Riddick called them, he was extremely bad at that too.

He looked back at his friend and hissed, "It can't be him. Riddick would never marry anyone."

Anna felt her heart pound and willed her hands to remain steady. She calmly began to walk away, but the other man staked toward her.

"Are you sure, lady? You're not being held against your will? That man you're with, he's very dangerous." The man asked with a slow drawl.

Anna snorted, "Derek?"

She turned and looked at Riddick, who still had his back to her. She whispered a silent thank you but wondered how he couldn't hear them. He'd told her how he got by before, how he survived by being aware to everything around him. He seemed lost in himself at the moment.

"Derek isn't dangerous. But he is very jealous. I suggest you leave me alone before he thinks you're trying to pick me up."

"His name is Derek? Not Riddick? Richard B. Riddick?" The one with the drawl asked Anna.

He was sure it was Riddick, no matter that the reports and bounty sheets claimed that no one ever existed by that name. He knew him. His brother had served with him. Died by his hand. No, Richard B. Riddick did exist, and he was a very, very dangerous man.

He fit the build, the profile, the look; he even wore goggles like Riddick. Only one sticking point, Riddick never hooked up with females, always worked alone and would never, under any circumstance, marry.

Anna shook her head and took a step back. "I've never heard of anyone by that name. His name is Derek. Derek Anderson. You're thinking of someone else. My Derek couldn't hurt anyone. If you'll excuse me."

Anna walked over to Riddick and put her hand on his arm. He turned and looked at her. She watched his jaw tighten the moment he saw her, and he turned and glanced to the back of the store.

"Everythin' ok, baby?" he asked her before he looked to the back of the store again.

He did a quick, casual assessment of the two men that were staring at him and Anna. Pegged them as mercs or ex military. Riddick needed to get them the fuck out of there. With one last glare, he took Anna's hand, paid for their purchases and left.

With each step, his strides lengthened until she almost had to run to keep up with him. They didn't speak until the hatch was closed and locked behind them.

He pulled his goggles off and gritted his teeth. "What happened?" He'd missed the exchange between Anna and the two men, but he knew it had to have been about him. She looked pale and nervous and he hadn't seen her like that in a long time.

"Two men were asking about you." She told him quietly.

Riddick cursed and began prepping the ship for take off. "Get that shit stowed. We've got to move."

He didn't wait for any other explanation. He'd get move out of her later, right now; they needed to go. Fast and as far as they could.

Riddick never really thought the new identity would work for long, but he thought that he'd have some time.

"Anna," he growled a second before he heard her making her way to the front of the ship. She strapped herself in and fought the urge to cry. She'd hoped that they'd get more time on planet, and she really hoped that Riddick was clear to live a normal life.

It appeared that wasn't the case. They'd have to hide and keep moving. Probably change their names again. Stay on the run. What kind of life was that going to be for them? For their children?

They couldn't have kids now. Not when the heat was still on about him and who and what he was. Once that died, would it be too late? Would they live that long? Would he go back to prison? Would she have to go with him?

The thought left her cold. She'd never be able to live in slam, not the way he described it, and she'd bet her last credit, that they wouldn't send them together.

Tears pricked her eyes, and she looked out the side window and blinked slowly, trying to clear her vision. They were having a nice time, they felt 'normal' and with a few words, everything had changed.

Changing your name doesn't make people stop looking for you. Now, not only was he wanted, he'd become a myth.

Riddick was enraged. He hadn't even noticed the men talking to Anna. He'd been lost in the tablets he was buying. He'd wished that Jack was there, knowing she could point him in the direction of the best one.

That thought just spurred on many other unpleasant ones that he didn't care for.

He'd let his guard down and that pissed him off to no end. They could've taken Anna or come after him, and he would've been to slow or too late.

"FUCK!" He roared and snapped his head in Anna's direction when she jumped. He noticed her eyes were wet with tears and looked away again.

Once he set course, he unstrapped and began to pace.

Anna breathed deeply and unbuckled her harness and quietly began to put stuff away. She knew Riddick's moods by now, and she knew it was better to stay way from him until he calmed down and decided to talk to her.

When she took the tablet out of the bag, he grabbed it from her, plugged it into the main computer and began to scroll thought the contents.

He cursed again and sighed when she came to look over his shoulder.

_Judge Francis Logan of the Andromeda Galaxy, Andros System, Tombstone, died Tuesday morning in his chambers from a massive heart attack. His son, Jeffery Logan was in attendance at the time and attempted CPR, but failed to revive Judge Logan. _

_Judge Logan is best known for his rehabilitation efforts to turn the once mercenary port into a thriving, law abiding city..._

Anna snorted. The only law there was Judge Logan's law.

_He was survived by his son, Jeffery Logan, who will now take over his duties as judge, and an adoptive daughter Anna O'Malley. _

"I don't even want my name associated with his," she hissed.

"If that fuck finds out who we are, he's gonna reissue the bounty." Riddick told her.

"Have you checked it? Check it, Riddick."

He typed in the tablet for a few minutes before his hands stilled and he's body went rigid.

_Bounty re-issued on Riddick, Richard B.  
1 million credits alive. Seven hundred thousand dead.  
Alias, Anderson, Derek.  
Description-bald, muscular. No known tattoos are markings. Wears black goggles.  
Only know weakness is eye shine.  
Extremely dangerous. Weapon of choice-twin saber claw shivs.  
Use of deadly force to capture, granted.  
May be traveling with O'Malley, Anna.  
No known bounty.  
Alias, Anderson, Anna.  
Description-black hair, blue eyes.  
Posing as a married couple. Unclear if she is willingly with him or hostage.  
Use of deadly force to capture, denied.  
Origin of bounty reissue- Andromeda Galaxy, Andros System_, _Tombstone._

Anna let out a shuddering breath and looked at Riddick. "Jeff."

It was all she said. It was the first time she'd said his name since their fight.

"Jeff is a dead man." Riddick growled and stood up. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her, "Now tell me what those two fucks wanted with my wife."

_My wife_, Anna thought. By all intent and purposes, their marriage wasn't legal, well not really. She'd used her real name, and he hadn't. In her mind, she was his wife, not matter what paper said. Anna felt her heart squeeze painfully when she realized that she loved him.

She loved Riddick, more than she ever thought possible, more than she ever loved Jeff. She let out a small sob and felt a tear run down her face. She didn't want to cry Riddick didn't like when she cried so she sniffed and panted the urge away.

"I don't want to lose you." She told him softly but honestly.

Riddick just cocked his head to the side and looked at her like she was crazy. Was she crying for him? Did she care about him, was she afraid for him?

"I won't let those fucks get me, Anna."

She shook her head and tasted the salt of her unshed tears in her mouth, "They've got you before."

She had a point, he'd admit, but now he had another reason to stay free. He needed to keep her safe. "They won't get me again." He told her firmly.

With a weak smile and a nod, she let out a breath. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up into his beautiful silver eyes, "I love you, Riddick."

He froze. From fear, from hope. From joy? He wasn't sure. No one, no one had ever said those words to him. Not even Jack. Though she felt it, she knew he didn't want to hear them, knew he couldn't say them back, no matter what he felt or didn't feel about her.

His face hardened in denial, eyes softened in confusion. Throat worked to swallow the lump that had formed there. "Anna," he whispered.

She smiled and shook her head, "Don't, Riddick. I don't expect any words in return. I just realized it myself. Someday, if you feel the same, someday if you can and want to tell me, that's your choice. I didn't tell you for you to feel obligated to say it back. I told you because I wanted and needed to say them. And I plan on telling you again and again, so get used it it."

"I'll never get used to it," he muttered into her hair as he pulled her close in for a hug.

Anna smiled against his chest. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Not Jeff, not the Company and their renewed bounty. Just Riddick's arms and his scent.

"Take me to bed." Anna demanded and laughed when he picked her up and carried her back upstairs.


	10. Your Name

10 Your Name

Hours later, Riddick and Anna lay, spent and sated. Riddick ran his fingers though her silky hair as Anna lay with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

God, she loved him. Loved him more than she ever imagined she could love a man. Everything about him, his scent, his voice, his touch and she really loved his kisses. Both the hot and heavy kind and the slow burning ones he would give that made her toes curl. She loved him, pure and simple and she knew that she could lose him at any moment. That scared the hell out of her.

Her hand traced the eight pack of stomach muscles and she wondered what they'd do next, she must have spoken the question out loud because he was answering her truthfully and without any kind of sugar coating.

"I gotta kill 'im, Anna. There's no other way. Used to a bounty on my head, no big deal," Riddick explained, "but he made the mistake of including you in it. There may be no price on your head, but he made you a target. Fuckers are gonna come after you now, to get to me. Won't matter if I disappear forever, you're tied to me now."

Anna turned her head and smiled at him, "I like being tied to you, Riddick."

Interest flashed in his eyes, but he didn't act on it. This was too important.

"They'll never stop," he explained, "They'll come after me for the rest of my life. Won't matter if I never kill anyone again, most of the numbers are exaggerated anyway." Riddick looked away and took a deep breath. "Should'da known better than to ever think that someone like me could walk away with a new life. No matter how much you fuck with paper, people remember."

Anna turned and sat up beside him. She looked down at Riddick and cupped his face and forced him to look at her again. "You knew, I know you did. You didn't really believe for a moment that you were free, that you'll ever be free." He didn't answer her, just kept looking at her, his eyes blazing with the truth. "Why did you agree? To marry me?"

He smiled the smile of the devil and she just shook her head. "No, Riddick, the truth. Don't tell me it was because you wanted to fuck me. Was it only so you wouldn't die?"

His eyes darkened and he swallowed and nodded, "Mostly. Knew I wasn't getting outta there alive. Judge wanted me dead, Company wants me dead, fuck the whole universe wants me dead. He gave me an option, kill you or marry you."

"And you chose to marry me?" She didn't understand why, it didn't really make any sense for him to do what he did.

Riddick just shrugged, "Had no reason to kill you. Never done nothing to me to force my hand. Never done nothing to no one as far as I could see. Just hooked up with a weak man who had a father that wanted something else for him."

"That's puttin' it lightly. He wanted someone better, I knew that. We both did. He could never look past my merc roots, saw my Mom as a whore and not a woman in love."

"I'll admit, it wasn't that easy lookin' past the merc part for me either. I fuckin' hate merc's. They've been doggin' me for most my adult life. Never met one I like, don't think I'd like your old man either. Left you there with that asshole. He should'da known better."

"He thought the judge was taking good care of me, that's what he insisted I tell my father when we talked."

Riddick shook his head not believing it. You just know when someone's lying. You can hear it in their voice. It gets tight, slightly higher. As a merc, he'd've known that. She knows it too, so he said nothing.

Riddick sat rather abruptly, "Killin' him isn't gonna take the bounty away, Anna, but it's something I gotta do. He thinks he's getting his hands on you and I gotta say, as long as I'm still suckin' air, that ain't gonna happen." Riddick turned and looked at her, "You're my wife, not his."

"It's not legal." Anna whispered.

Riddick blinked, "What?"

"The marriage, it's not legal. You're real name isn't Derek Anderson."

"The papers are legal, Anna. Judge wanted you gone that much. It's legal."

Anna shook her head again, "I don't want to be Anna Anderson." She watched as the hurt flew across his face. Watched as his jaw tightened and eyes went from soft to hot and hard in an instant.

He stood, put his back to her and reached for his pants. She realized that he didn't get what she was trying to say. He thought she wanted to leave him, not be his wife anymore. Maybe go back to Jeff. That maybe this was a way out for her.

She didn't reach for him, she knew better, though her fingers itched to glide over his spine.

"I want to be Anna Riddick." She told him softly and watched now as his back straightened, fists clenched. He looked at her, just a bit, over his shoulder, but he still didn't speak.

This time she did reach, felt his muscles clench and jerk under her fingers. She ran her hands over his shoulders and nibbled her favorite spot behind his ear. "I want to be Mrs. Richard Riddick."

Riddick couldn't believe what she was saying. He was sure she'd want to get away from him, first chance she got. He didn't believe that she loved him, no one ever has, why should she be any different?

Did she want to go back to Jeff? Back to that piece of shit that just issued a bounty on him, on her? Jeff was a dead man, she'd have no one or nothing to go back too. Then she told him she wanted his name. Riddick. _His_ name. Not some name someone made up and gave him, but his.

He didn't know what to say, what to do. Her hands were on him, gentle, loving, so trusting and he was at a loss for words. Anna knew how to turn his world up side down.

"Takin' my name is a death sentence." He told her quietly. He had no idea how rich and hopeful his voice sounded. How silken the notes were to her ears.

"If I die at your side, it doesn't matter. Marry me, Riddick. Give me your real name." Anna whispered in his ear as she began to nip at his earlobe and jaw.

"They won't ever stop." He said, already reaching for her.

"They wont stop lookin' for you if I'm here or not. I want to be here, Riddick. I want to be with you, as your legal wife."

He turned in her arms, looked into her blue eyes, saw the truth there, "Anna?"

Smiling, she kissed him on the lips, probed his mouth with her tongue, heard him sigh and knew she had him. Riddick was hers and the whole universe could go to hell.

She kissed him, slow, deep and in that moment he knew he was lost. Richard B. Riddick was lost and madly in love with a woman, one he'd do anything for, even marry. Again. Share his name with. Never, in all of his life, had he ever conceived to such a thing.

Marrying Anna as Derek Anderson was pretty easy, he didn't care about her, didn't know her. Wasn't sharing his life, his name with her. He was playing a part, one that he was forced to play. Now? Now he wanted to marry her. Wanted her to have his real name as much as she wanted it.

He wanted to keep her safe, but at the same time he wanted every one to know that he was loved. That he was human, a man and he was loved, for the first time ever... he was well and truly loved.

The kiss broke and he cupped her face in his hands, looked her in the eyes. "Anna, will you marry me? Take my name?"

She smiled and nodded, "Only if it's what you really want, Riddick. Don't do it for me."

"I want, baby. I want."

"I want, too," she grinned and ran her hand down his body to his hard cock. "I want this in my mouth," she told him as she dropped down on all fours and took him all the way to the back of her throat.

"Ahh, fuck," Riddick gasped. He didn't expect that to happen, not so fast. She usually had to work up to such things, work off the uncertainty and shyness that still lingered in her from time to time.

After a few minutes of sucking, she pulled back and looked up to his face. His eyes were closed, his mouth open. "When?" she asked and watched him blink and look down at her.

"When what?"

"When are you going to marry me?"

Riddick groaned and pumped his hips, trying to give her the hint to continue. She flicked him a couple to time with her tongue, but waited.

"Anna," Riddick growled in warning and cursed when she smiled and nipped the head of his cock with her teeth.

"When?"

"Fuck," he ground out. He didn't want to talk about getting married, he wanted to get off. "I know a guy, I'll call him... when you're done." He added when she began to pull away.

"I am done." Anna teased him and watched as his eyes changed once again. Riddick grabbed her, spun her around and pushed her upper body against the bed and was inside of her before she saw him move.

"I ain't done." He purred against her as he began to fuck her hard and fast. His hands dug into her hips as he lifted her up and pulled her back into him every time his hips shot forward.

It was Anna's time to curse, and writhe and cry in pleasure. She loved it when he took her like this. The animal so close to the surface.

"Harder, Riddick. Fuck me harder." She begged and let out a small scream when he shifted and went deeper than ever before. "Oh GOD!" Anna sobbed.

Riddick laughed as he pounded into her. "You asked for it." He taunted. He let go of her hips and pulled her up so her back was against his chest. He reached around, pinched one of her nipples as his other hand slid down over her now hairless clit.

"Fuckin' love it like this, Anna. All smooth and hot. I can feel all your cum for me. Taste all of you." He grinned when she whimpered. "You know what's really sexy?" He asked her as he nibbled on her ear. "When I'm down there, shavin' you and you get turned on. I can see you getting wet, see the wetness begin to seep out, callin' me. Begging me to taste, to drink."

Anna might have dominated the conversation about marriage, but right now, Riddick was king. He knew it, she knew it and he fuckin' loved it.

"Know what I want to do on our wedding night?" He asked her as he worried her clit and rolled his hips, driving her mindless. She couldn't speak she just shook her head and waited for him to answer. "I want to fuck that beautiful ass of yours."

Riddick pushed her back on the bed, leaned back and began to run his wet finger of her asshole. So far, he has refrained from touching her there, worried that it might frighten her, but he's been thinking about it. Now, well, he couldn't stop himself from touching it, touching her. Fuck, she was so hot.

He slid his finger over her hole as he continued to move in and out of her pussy slow. She gasped as he added some pressure and slipped the tip of his finger inside. He left it there for a few moments, pulled out and did it again. This time she moaned and he growled.

"Think that feels good, wait till I got my cock so deep inside you that you feel it in your guts."

Anna was panting now, ready to catch flame. Riddick never touched her there, never mentioned wanting to. Now, the words he was saying, the way he was saying, she was ready to beg him to fuck her in the ass. When he slipped a fingertip inside, she thought it would hurt, it kinda burned, but damn it felt good.

When he pumped a bit with his finger, she felt herself relax a bit, loving the feel, then he was deeper, his whole finger inside of her and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped out of her. That's how he fucked her. One, then two fingers in her ass, his cock filling her pussy, slow and deep as the other one reached around and rubbed her clit.

She gasped his name, knowing she was about to cum, wanting him to hurry up, make it happen, make the burning heat stop. He kept his slow pace and she hovered, burning, tears welling up, begging him to let her cum.

"Say it again, Anna." He purred.

Say what again? She didn't know. Couldn't think. Push deeper with his fingers, slow the roll of his hips, just taps against her hard nub.

"Say it again, Anna."

She'd say anything at this point. Anything to get it to stop. She could tell he was close also, so big, so full. She could feel his muscles twitching against her.

She opened her mouth and said anything she could think of. "Oh fuckin' God, Riddick. Make me cum. I want to come. Please... harder. More."

"No, not that."

"You're a sex god?"

She began to cry, her need to cum so sharp she couldn't contain it anymore.

"No."

"Riddick, what?" She wailed and he snapped his hips forward and she grunted, wanting more. "Fuck... I want you name? I want everyone to know who my husband is? Who I love."

"Yeah, that Anna. Say that again."

"I love you, Riddick."

He let out a noise, something strangled and unintentional. He pulled his fingers out, moved his hand from her clit and leaned down over top of her. He got right beside her ear, nipped, snapped his hips forward and waited until he felt her go still under him.

"I love you too, Anna." He whispered as he watched her fly over the edge, sobbing his name for a moment before he left himself go and join her.

He came long and deep, pouring everything into it, unable to believe what he just said. Wanting to deny the words, but there were out and they were truth.

Anna was just about sleep by the time he pulled out of her and he positioned them on the bed, wrapped his body around hers and fell asleep, truly content for the first time in his life.


	11. Your Enemies are Mine

**11 Your Enemies are mine.******

Warning: Sex, language, talk of murder.

Thanks to Helen for beta

* * *

He left her there, sleeping deeply. Spent and happy. He left her sleep, left her dream of their future. He wasn't sure how long they'd live, but he sighed at the happy, contented smile that graced her lips.

Riddick threw on a pair of pants and made his way to the bridge. There, he called up Jameson and told him about the change in status.

"Yeah, so it looks like this fuck reinstated my bounty, plus a few more G's added to it. If that wasn't bad enough, he mentioned Anna. Her name, gave a description of her. Fucker went too far, my friend, now... now he's gonna pay." Riddick said coldly and Jameson just shook his head.

"You can't go back there and take him on." Jameson said in disbelief. It was a suicide to head back into Tombstone with a bounty on his head. Now that this Jeff knew what Riddick looked like, it would make catching him easier.

If Riddick went in there, shivs at the ready, it would get bloody and there was no way to tell who would be left standing when the screaming stopped.

"Why the fuck not?" Riddick hissed, "He started this fuckin' war. You think I'm gonna lay down and die? Turn myself in like I did for that fuck Johns? Then you're sadly mistakin'. I learned my lesson. 'Sides, he thinks he's gonna get his hands on my wife? He's dead, Jameson."

Jameson just licked his lips and nodded. He'd known Riddick a long time and knew that once he made up his mind, nothing would change it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jameson asked Riddick. If Riddick needed him, he'd be there. He owed him his life and he planned on paying that debt in full. When Riddick smiled, Jameson sighed. "What?"

Riddick grinned at the hesitant look on Jameson's face. He knew that Jameson expected him to ask him for backup. To go in Tombstone with guns blazing, but that wasn't the favor he was about to ask. It would be nice, if Jameson backed him up, but that wasn't the reason for the call.

"Marry me and Anna." Riddick said casually and watched as Jameson's brow knit in confusion.

"I, ah, I thought you guys were already married?" Jameson said.

"No, Derek and Anna are married. We want Richard and Anna to be married."

Jameson snorted and had to struggle not to laugh outright. Riddick getting married, twice? Wonders never ceased. Riddick narrowed his eyes and Jameson cleared his throat.

"Ah, Ok, I can do that, but I can't do it from here. It's not legal unless we're all on the same ship together." With a regretful sigh, Jameson began to flip switches and change the heading of his craft. "I'll be coming in the opposite direction of the two of you. We can land on Planet 3,"

"NO!" Riddick barked. He would not take Anna to Planet 3, the risk was too great. If anyone caught wind that a woman that looked like her was on planet, they'd search ship to ship to find her. It wouldn't matter that she was married, and to who. The slave traders would murder anyone and anything that got in their way of finding her.

"Too risky. Fuckin' slavers will tear the place apart to get their hands on her." Riddick explained and Jameson just raised a brow at him.

"Is she that pretty?" Jameson asked. He knew about slavers, and for them, looks only mattered a little bit. Of course, the cleaner, healthier, better looking women got more money, but they'd take anyone that was able to fuck.

Riddick opened his mouth to speak, but then he felt and smelled Anna behind him. He just smiled at Jameson when his jaw dropped open. Riddick knew how beautiful Anna was and how sexy she looked after a good tumble in the hay and then some sleep.

Her cheeks were pink, making her eyes stand out more than normal. Her long hair was just a bit messy and gave her a bit of a wild look. Anna's lips were swollen from his kisses and she looked good enough to eat.

Anna kissed Riddick on the head and then turned and smiled at the man on the vid screen. "So, who's this? One of you're friends?"

Friends? Riddick didn't really have friends. Allies? No, not that either. "That ugly fuck is Jameson. He and I served together." Riddick told her.

Anna wasn't sure if they served together in the military or in slam, so she just raised a brow as she sized him up. Jameson had dark brown hair and his eyes were almost black with eye lashes that were incredibly long. He had a sultry, exotic look about him and there was no denying that he was a very sexy and attractive man, but he did nothing for her. He wasn't Riddick. He didn't have the silver eyes and the copper skin.

"It's nice to meet you, Jameson." She said and then turned and looked at Riddick, "Why do you have a probably using anyone's first name?"

Riddick growled and Jameson snickered, "It's too personal for him," Jameson chimed in and laughed louder when Riddick cursed at him.

"Fuck you, Jimmy." Riddick growled and Anna giggled.

"You're name is James Jameson?" She asked skeptically.

"Sure is, ma'am. I think my parents wanted a girl and didn't bother to talk about what to name a boy. I popped out, and threw them for a loop. I ended up James. Everyone calls me Jameson."

"I see," Anna said with a smile before she turned and looked over to Riddick. "Is he gonna help with... _him_?"

Riddick was grateful that she chose not to say Jeff's name again. They'd used it before when they were talking about him, but that still didn't mean he liked to hear it from her mouth.

Riddick looked up at Jameson and shrugged before he looked at Anna and said, "He's gonna marry us." Her smile stunned him, made his head light and his heart swell.

Anna leaned over and kissed Riddick before she smiled again, "Thank you." She whispered then sat back in her seat and tried to keep from bouncing up and down. "Are we gonna do it before or after?"

Before or after? Riddick thought. She was dealing with what he had to do a lot better than he expected and he just didn't understand it. How could see be so cool about this? She had loved Jeff, said so herself when they first met. She planned on marrying him, and now, she was ok with him dying at Riddick's hand? It didn't make any sense.

"You're awfully casual about this, Anna." Riddick said quietly, forgetting all about Jameson was still up on the vid screen.

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "He had a right to be pissed about what happened, the way it happened, but he had no right to reinstate your bounty, Riddick. I don't know what he expects from me, if he thinks he's gonna get his hands on me, but I'd rather slit my throat than lay down with him. He chose his path as I have chosen mine." She turned and looked at Riddick, "You are my husband and your enemies are mine."

Riddick swallowed, not able to believe what he was hearing. The depth of her love for him stunned him, humbled him. He shut off the comm unit but not before he caught the huge smile on Jameson's face.

He stood up and pulled Anna to him, "Come here," he whispered and then kissed her deeply, letting her know how he felt. Riddick knew that he could tell her that he loved her, but words wouldn't come close to the truth.

He never expected to feel this way, didn't think that he could or that he'd even be given the chance. Now he had it, he had Anna and her love and he wouldn't let anyone or anything take that from him.

Riddick picked her up and carried her back upstairs. Undressing her slowly, he tasted every inch of her skin as he revealed it to his gaze. He slid in to her slowly and made love to her with a gentleness that he never knew he possessed.

Anna cried as she came, sobbed as love overwhelmed her. Riddick was a large, scary murderer but he could also be the most gentlest of lovers. She knew in that moment she wanted to have his children. Maybe when this was all over they could risk it.. maybe?

Cupping his face in her hands, Anna looked up in to Riddick's silver eyes and smiled, "I love you, Riddick." He didn't respond, didn't need to, he just showed her how he really felt and she was flying because of it.

--

Jeff scowled at the computer screen and cursed. Riddick was a ghost. No one was willing to give any info up on him in fear that he'd show up on their doorstep with a shiv in his hand.

"FUCK!" Jeff bellowed as he slammed his hand down on his desk. He was pissed off at his father for doing what he did. _How_ could he have let someone like Riddick go like that. Just hand him a new life and Anna to go along with it?

Anna was supposed to be his wife, his. Not some fuckin' murdering bastard. She was supposed to be in his bed, sating his lust.

It didn't matter that he had women beating down the door now to marry him. Fathers offering up their daughters to him as a way to get in his good graces. When Jeff's father died, all of his power, all of his connections defaulted to Jeffery. It didn't matter that he'd just passed his bar exam. He was now the reigning power of Tombstone.

Jeff was now a man of great wealth and power and he planned on using that to get back at Anna and at Riddick.

Jeff wondered if she knew who Riddick really was when she married him. If she'd chosen Riddick over him for a reason or just as a way off planet? Had Riddick threatened her in some way? Demanded, her to marry him? Blackmailed her into it?

The Anna Jeff knew would never lie down with the likes of Riddick. Her father was a merc, her mother a whore but she was a good, proper woman. Unspoiled by any man's hand, even his own. Sure he wanted to touch her before they were married but Jeff also knew that they had enough things against them, that he couldn't risk it.

So he waited and had gotten so close. So close he could almost taste it. Just a few more days and she would have been his, then Riddick showed up and everything went to shit.

Jeff stupidly thought that Anna had really loved him, but then she wedded and bedded another man, right in front of his face. Oh, she'd pay for that, he'd make sure. He'd kill Riddick and get Anna back. He'd fuck her until he was done with her, treat her like the whore she was, and then he'd toss her out in the streets where she belonged.

Just when he was about to give up his search for the day, a message popped up on his screen.

_Possible Riddick sighting. _

_Planet: Cyrus_

_System: Arcadia _

_36 hours ago. _

_Seen with white female. Black hair, blue eyes. _

_Whereabouts: Unknown_

Jeff chuckled and sighed. By now, Riddick would have to know that he was back in the merc database. That could only mean one thing, Jeff was about to get a visit from the fucker.

He could sit back, relax and wait for the prey to come to the snake. Really, it was just too easy. In a little over a week, Riddick would be dead and Anna would be his for as long as he wanted her to be.

Jeff thought, _It's good to be me._


	12. Wedding Bells and Old Pals

**12 Wedding Bells and Old Pals**

**Thanks to Helen for beta**

**Warning: Language and thoughts/talk of death and sex.**

It took a week and a half to make the return trip to the Andromeda Galaxy and then the Andros System. Tombstone was located on planet 5, and the slave traders were on planet 3. The first planet in the system was uninhabitable. Too close to the sun, it was just a hot ball of rock. No atmo, no water... a wasteland. Two was a gas planet and ha d very little surface, so it too was out of the question for a landing. That left only planet four. Four was nice, just a shade hot, almost tropical in it's environment. Large trees, lush rain forests and amazing, colorful creatures.

It was wild and untamed. Dangerous. Only a small part of the planet was inhabitable by humans or humanoids, the rest was left to the animals. Also like a nature perverse. Planet four was where Riddick and Anna landed and waited for Jameson to join them.

Life on four was primitive, most people lived in grass or stone huts they built themselves but there were a few larger wood buildings that housed the more important people of the land.

The only exception to this rule was the space port. It was modern in it's metal and computers. The Company had built it in hopes of taming the wild land but quickly discovered that the land here fought back. Many of the plants were poisonous or meat eating. The bite of a serpent or a sting of an insect could turn deadly in a short time and the soil itself had a bacteria in it that could make your skin rot if you didn't have the proper antidote. The locals had these and were very stingy in sharing with the newcomers, whom they did not trust.

Many men had died, and many locals were murdered because they refused to help. The Company was forced to withdraw under one condition, that they were allowed to keep a port open just in case it was needed for emergencies.

When the locals agreed, the Company withdrew and now most of the people that came and went at the port knew to keep to themselves and not disrupt the lives of the native people. The port ran on a skeleton crew, six men. Usually three on and three off, but that could change if they had someone important coming in, which didn't happen very often. There was no night life on Planet Four, no social life so they worked and slept and waited for their shitty ass deployment to end and to be reassigned somewhere better.

Riddick paced the ship as he waited for Jameson to land. He had called earlier and said he'd be there within the hour. Anna had gone upstairs to get ready. Riddick didn't quite understand that, he thought she looked beautiful as she was but she said she wanted to look special for him. He just shrugged and said ok.

As he paced, he caught a look of himself in the mirror of the bathroom and grunted. "Guess I could use some cleanin' up too." he muttered and went upstairs to grab his clothes he had worn the first time they got married and then back down stairs and into the shower. He shaved both his head and his face and then dressed.

When he had just finished lacing up his boots, an alarm beeped on the console and he felt his stomach drop. Jameson was here. Holy shit, Jameson was here and he was going to get married, again. Wiping his damp and itch palms against his knees, he let out a nervous breath and stood. The walk over to the video screen seemed to take forever and ended too soon at the same time.

Riddick pressed the button for the comm and growled when he saw Jameson grinning like a fool back at him.

"Why so tense, Riddick? This is a day of days... Richard B. Riddick is getting married." Jameson them threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"Shut the fuck up, Jameson." Riddick snapped and that only made him laugh harder.

"Riddick's gettin' married, Riddick's gettin' married," Jameson taunted and did a little dance in his pilot's chair.

Riddick just popped his neck, rolled his shoulders and sneered at him, "Jameson, you forget, I know where you are. I could be there in thirty seconds to end that pathetic fuckin' thing you call a life so I suggest you knock it off, _now!_"

With one final snort, Jameson sobered and sighed. "Sorry 'bout that. Seemed to have a suicide wish today. Really, Riddick, I'm happy for you. If anyone deserves a little love, it's you, brother."

Riddick gave him a nod and sat down heavily in his chair. Jameson was the only person alive, other than Anna, that knew the truth about him, the foster homes, the trouble with the law before he was drafted into the Company's Army.

"Thanks, man." Riddick said softly and then looked up and wondered if Anna was done, yet. "So, where do you want to do this, I'd prefer not to take her off the ship,"

Jameson shook his head. "No, got to bring her here, my friend. It's only legal when the captain of a ship does it. I'm a captain but not of yours. Needs to be on mine."

Riddick cursed and gritted his teeth. He didn't like the idea of taking Anna from the safety of the ship but what could he do? He had no choice, "Fine," Riddick ground out, "We'll be there when she's done getting ready."

"How long she been at it?" Jameson asked with a knowing look in his eye.

"Over an hour," Riddick said with a hint of impatience, "Don't know what she's doing up there. She doesn't wear any make up, don't need it. Her hair is straight, what the hell is taking so long?"

Jameson chuckled, "It's the subtle way women torture us, Riddick. They make us insane by the scent of their skin, the little meowing noises them make when they cum, it's those things that keep us from killing them when it takes them an hour to change their clothes."

Riddick snorted, if he only knew, he thought. Anna had Riddick wrapped around her little finger and that kinda pissed him off. "Anna, hurry the fuck up!" he bellowed and then glared at thevid screen when Jameson started to laugh again. "I'll see you soon, fucker." Riddick said coldly before he disconnected and stood to haul ass up the steps and find Anna.

Anna had showered earlier in the day and now stood in front of her small closet and looked at the dress she had picked to wear. Her father had purchased it for her mother years ago but she never got a chance to wear it. While her father was out tracking down criminals, her mother was starving herself to death so she could feed their child. A sudden flash of anger directed toward her father startled Anna. She'd always overlooked her fathers faults and shortcomings.

He left her mother and her a long time ago, and after her mom had died, he left her and for what? Money? Adventure of the chase? He put her in a home where she was unwanted and unloved by everyone, accept Jeff.

Jeff had been the only one to show her kindness and love. He was the only one that made her feel worthy of anything.

Tears pricked her eyes knowing what he had become, his father. Something both of them swore they'd never let happen, but it had and they were both responsible for it. And now, now her husband was going there to end his life.

She meant what she told Riddick, she'd support him no matter what, but a part of her still wished that she could save Jeff from Riddick, from himself. It was too late for that now, she knew.

What had happened to that sweet boy she knew, that she grew up with? Had this monster always been there, just under the surface waiting for a chance, a reason to come out? Once or twice growing up, she'd see Jeff get angry, mostly because someone was teasing her and she saw a cold, scary look come into his eyes but it was gone just as fast.

Anna sat down on the bed with a sigh. She loved Riddick, loved him more than she had ever loved Jeff. She realized that now, what she felt for Jeff was almost brotherly. Not the burning, intense love she felt for Riddick. She gave up her freedom for Jeff, yes, that was true, but she'd give up her life for Riddick. If that's what it took to keep him safe, she'd end herself to keep him alive.

Fear crept in again. How had this happened in a month's time? Everything had changed, she had changed and she was sure Riddick had also. He was so different from the man she first married. When he pulled her into the other room and spelled it out to her. Marry him or he would kill Jeff and maybe her too. He was so cold, so calculating. So... Riddick.

She'd been so scared and angry at Judge Logan for what he'd done. So heartbroken over losing Jeff. Now, the thought of him touching her the way Riddick did made her skin crawl. She never wanted anyone to touch her the way Riddick did. If anything ever happened to him, she wasn't sure if she'd go on and if she did, she knew she's never let another man into her heart or body. Riddick was it for her. Her one and only and he had to live cause she wasn't ready to give him up yet.

Anna stood and stripped off her bra and panties before she took the dress off it's hanger. She slipped it over her head and shimmied it down her hips. Pulling her hair out of the back, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes went wide and her mouth parted in a startled gasp. Was that really her? She looked so sexy and beautiful. She blushed just thinking about the fact she wore no panties and she'd be with someone other than Riddick.

She knew he'd know and she wondered if that was turn him on, or make him crazy and make the beast in him raise up. She really liked his beast at times. Anna shivered and brushed her hair again. She secured the top in a small silver clip and slipped her feet into a pair of knee high boots.

With a shaking hand, she opened the door and made her way down to Riddick. Soon she will be Mrs. Richard B. Riddick and she couldn't wait. _Anna Riddick,_ she thought to herself and grinned, yeah, she liked the sound of that.

When Riddick turned, he stopped dead in his tracks. Anna was standing there looking at him with a soft smile on her face. Her eyes were extra bright and her cheeks were flush, but that wasn't what drew his attention, it was the black, form fitting dress the covered the entire span of her skin. The only flesh he could see was her face.

The dress was high collared and hugged her body like a second skin. The sleeves were flared and long, covering her hands when they were down at her sides and it pooled around her feet. Riddick's dick grew instantly rock had when he realized that she couldn't possibly have anything on under it because it would show lines.

Anna left her hair hang loose down her back but she clipped the very front of it back from her face in a silver clip that matches Riddick's eyes. It was the only decoration that she wore. Riddick stalked up to her and pulled her roughly against him, he wrapped and arm around her waist and then slid the other between them. His thumb brushed lightly over her nipple and he watched as it as it puckered and hardened.

"You're beautiful, Anna," he whispered as he slid the hand from her lower back down to cup her ass. He kissed her on the lips and rubbed his hard cock against her hip, "Remember what I told you I was gonna do to you on our wedding night?"

"Yes," Anna breathed and shivered. She remembered alright and the thought of it had kept her awake many nights. She was scared and excited about it at the same time.

Riddick dipped his head, sniffed her neck and growled. She was already getting wet for him and it took everything out of him not to just take her upstairs and fuck her senseless, but he promised that he'd marry her, again. He'd do it and _then_ he'd fuck her senseless.

He laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back so she looked him directly in his eyes. Removing his goggles he met her eyes and growled, "Don't flirt with Jameson. I don't want to have to kill him, he's been a friend for a long time."

Anna licked her lips and smiled up at him, "Ok, Riddick," she whispered, "You know, you're sexy when you're jealous and possessive."

"I get deadly too, so don't fuckin' touch him." Riddick growled and gave her hair a yank. He watched as her eyes went smoky and growled again. "Let's go before I take you back upstairs."

Riddick spun her around and took her by the arm and led her over to the hatch. He typed in the lock sequence and waited for the hydraulics to whine and then the air lock to hiss as it began to open.

"Don't touch anything, no matter how pretty it looks, ok. This place is deadly in its beauty. We're going straight to Jameson's and then straight back here. There's no shopping, no eating out." He stopped and cupped her face in his hand, "I didn't have a chance to get you a ring,"

Anna smiled up at him, "I don't need a ring, Riddick."

"No, but you deserve one." he kissed her lips quickly, "I'll get you one soon."

She just nodded and began to walk when he added pressure to her arm.

Jameson's hatch was down and he was leaning against the opening as he waited for them. Riddick walked up first, keeping her on his left side, away from the other man before he was sure he posed no threat. Jameson was his oldest friend, but friends were still known to turn on one another for a price. Riddick had a big price on his head. He coudn't afford to trust anyone, even Jameson.

The two men shook hands and Anna could tell by the set of Riddick's shoulders what he was up to. They were both sizing each other up so she just stayed back and away, giving Riddick some room in case he needed it. She saw the change, the moment when Riddick relaxed and stepped forward and slid her hand into his.

She looked up at Jameson and was shocked that he was so tall. Riddick was big and scary but Jameson towered over him. He had to be six foot six and she could tell that he was solid muscle like Riddick. Not quite as bulky, leaner, but just as strong, just as deadly.

Jameson pushed Riddick aside and smiled down at her. "It's nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Anna." He said as he picked up her hand and kissed it. Riddick growled in warning but Jameson ignored him. He tucked Anna's hand in his arm and led her up the gangplank and into his ship.

It wasn't as big as her and Riddick's ship but it was smartly set up giving the illusion of more space. It was homey and that was something she found odd for a single man.

"You live here alone?" She ask him and grinned at Riddick when he glared at her. She wasn't flirting, just making polite conversation.

Jameson chuckled and nodded, "Sure do, unless you want to forget all about marrying this one," Jameson said as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward Riddick, "and run away with me?"

"Humm, tempting," Anna said as she walked over to Riddick and put her arm around his waist, "But I got this one almost house-trained. I'm not ready to start over just yet."

Jameson and Anna giggled like girls and Riddick clenched his jaw. He wouldn't get angry, he told himself. He wouldn't take his shiv out and gut Jameson for being nice to Anna. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You're gonna pay for that." He told her as he gave her lobe a good nip making her jump. This time it was his turn to chuckle.

Jameson seem to be in a chatty mood where Riddick just wanted to get on with it so he could finally bury himself deep in Anna's ass. He hadn't stopped thinking about it since he told her he was going to do it. There were so many times that he just thought about taking his cock out of her sweet pussy and slipping it in her ass, but he refrained. He decided he'd save it for their wedding night and it was killing to get to it now that it was finally here.

"Jameson?" Riddick half growled, half groaned. Riddick knew that Jameson was doing this on purpose. Riddick didn't want to sit around talking about trivial shit, he wanted to get married and get laid.

Jameson threw up his hands and sighed, "Oh come on, Riddick, I've been stuck in this fuckin' tin can all by myself for months, give me a break will ya?"

"Tomorrow," Riddick said coolly, "Tomorrow I'll give you a break, now would you please do me and my dick a favor and marry us?"

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed, "I swear, it's all he thinks about." She gave Riddick a wink and then turned back to Jameson, "You better get on with it before he throws a hissy fit."

Riddick glared down at her, "Hissy fit? Hissy fit? Woman, I'll show you a..."

"Ok, alright," Jameson said cutting off Riddick's hollow threat. He could tell that Riddick would never purposely hurt the woman and they all knew it. He looked at Riddick and then back at Anna. "I'm not very good with flowery words, Anna, so it'll be pretty basic."

Anna smiled, "That's ok, Jameson," she looked up at Riddick and beamed, "The only thing that matters is that this time we mean it."

Riddick ran his knuckles down her jaw and then turned back toward Jameson. He was about to do the one thing he swore he'd never do. Give his name to someone else. It didn't matter if it was a woman or a child, his name was a death sentence and he was stupid for doing this, but he couldn't seem to deny Anna anything she wanted.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he silently cursed himself. He was a fool for doing this but when she slipped her tiny hand into his, it didn't matter.

Jameson cleared his thread, "Anna, do you take this man, Richard B. Riddick to be your lawful husband? Will you love and honor him, through sickness and health, rich or poor 'till death do you part?"

Anna looked up at Riddick, her blue eyes swimming with tears and nodded as she said "I do."

Riddick's swallowed but his face remained emotionless. Only his eyes gave away his true feelings as he looked down at his woman, his mate.

"Richard," Jameson said and Riddick arched a brow at him. Jameson grinned and continued, "Do you take this woman, Anna O'Malley, to be your lawful wife? Will you love and honor her, through sickness and health, rich or poor 'till death do you part?"

Riddick swallowed the lump in his throat again and quietly said, "I do."

He watched as the tears in Anna's eyes fell down her flushed cheeks and his heart clenched. He always thought she was beautiful but in that moment, he'd never seen such a glorious sight.

Jameson continued, "By the power vested in me as captain of this piece of shit tin can, I now pronounce you man and wife. Riddick, kiss the one thing you swore you would never have. Kiss your wife."

Riddick cupped Anna's face in both of his hand before he put his lips gently against hers. They both exhaled and closed their eyes. Riddick pulled Anna into a hug and whispered in her ear so only she could hear him, "I love you, Mrs. Riddick."

"I love you too, Mr. Riddick."

Anna giggled and then threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. "Thank you for marrying me, _again._"


	13. Wedding Night Take 2

**13 Wedding Night... Take 2****  
Warning: M/F strong sexual content, anal sex, ****oral sex****, masturbation, language****  
Thanks to Helen for beta. ****  
****  
**  
Riddick buried his face in Anna's hair and breathed deep. He couldn't shake the feeling that he just killed her. She was a Riddick now and that meant she'd be hunted for the rest of her life. He really didn't think she fully grasped the extent to which mercs would go to obtain him. Now they had her to use as leverage against him.

They'd hunt her, kidnap her, torture, rape and eventually kill her if that's what it took to draw him out. Deep down, he was happy that she loved him and wanted his name, but the instincts warred against intelligence here. He was a stupid son of a bitch for what he just did. And for what? To make her happy? That shouldn't matter. Her happiness was secondary to her safety, well it should be at least.

Riddick looked over at Jameson and he knew the man knew was he was thinking. He gave Riddick a small nod and Riddick sighed. Jameson got his back, at least until this thing with Jeff was over. Then what?

Where would they go? How would they live? They had money, Jameson made sure he hid it well from the Company but they couldn't float around space forever, right? They'd need to land, Anna needed to have access to other women. A house. Kids.

_Holy shit, kids? Riddick what are you thinking? _He wondered and cursed silently again. There was no place safe to settle and raise a family, not like Anna deserved.

Married only five minutes and he already felt like a failure. Unacceptable. He'd find a way, he always did.

Anna pulled back from Riddick and whispered his name, "Riddick?"

She had felt him tense up, could almost hear his thoughts and she hated herself for asking this of him, but she wouldn't regret it. She knew what she was in for when she asked for his name. She'd seen her father's file and as the days passed, she remembered more and more of it. Combine that with the stories Riddick told her, she a pretty clear picture of their future together.

Riddick just looked down at Anna and grunted and she smiled weakly. "Come on, big guy," she said as she took his hand in hers once again. Turning toward Jameson, she kissed his cheek and thanked him for marrying them.

"Come by tomorrow morning," Riddick said to Jameson before the hatch closed, "We'll work on a plan to get fuck face."

Jameson gave him a nod and a wink and turned so he didn't have to see how happy they were. It made him feel more alone than ever. He was sick of bootlegging, sick of being alone, locked up in a ship with nothing and no one but himself to keep company with. He wished he'd find that one woman to tame him, just like Riddick did. Shit if Riddick found a mate, there had to be one out there for him, right? Right?

This time when the hatch closed behind Anna, she felt her excitement spike, not her fear. The last two times she boarded this ship, she was under extreme duress. The first time had been right after she married Riddick the first time and slept with him and the second time was when they were running from the men in the little shop they had visited.

Riddick was being quiet and she knew why and while she tried not to let it bother her, but it did. It hurt knowing that he was regretting what they just did. Wishing he hadn't done it.

"Riddick, you'll keep me safe, I know you will."

He grunted at her again and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I won't be sorry for marrying you, Riddick, no matter how many times you grunt at me. I know the weight this name bears, I know the risks,"

"No you don't, Anna, not fully."

Anna's blue eyes snapped fire at him, "Do you think I'm stupid?" Riddick just blinked at her, shocked by the venom in her voice, "Do you?"

"No, Anna, I never thought you were stupid." Riddick answered quietly.

"So what do you want? Do you want to pretend that this didn't happen? You want to keep going on the way we were? Under those fuckin' false names that Judge Logan gave us? Pretending to be someone we're not?" He shook his head and licked his lips as he stared at her flushed face.

She was turning him on with all that fire and spirit inside of her. He loved when she got a riled up.

Anna gave him a saucy grin, "Are you scared, Riddick?"

Riddick stood up and was on her in a flash. His hand was fisted in her hair and he gave it a rough tug back, "I'm scared that my name is gonna get you killed, woman, is that so fuckin' hard to understand?" He growled in her face.

When Anna spoke, it was breathless and she could take her eyes off of his full lips, "And the only thing that scares me is you not loving me. Everything else to go to hell for all I care."

Riddick crashed his lips down over top of hers and kissed her hard. Anna tasted blood as Riddick's teeth nipped her lip sharply. She gasped when he pulled the skirt of her dress up around her hips so she could wrap her legs round his waist.

He Begin walking, carrying her up the stairs to their room as Anna ground herself against his hard cock. The fabric rubbed against her swollen clit, bring her closer and closer to a quick sharp orgasm with every step he took.

She was so hot, so turned on that she was panting and whimpering. She wanted to cum, right then. She didn't want to wait until he was inside of her pussy or her ass. She needed release.

"Please," she begged as Riddick laid her back on the bed.

He pulled the dress off her and growled when he got to see her naked breasts, their nipples hard enough to cut glass. He looked down the length of her body and smiled when he saw her boots. Yeah, he was so leaving those on.

He reached out and pinched one of her nipples and Anna cried out. "Please, Riddick, make me cum." She begged once again.

Riddick smiled cruelly at her, "No, you do it yourself. I wanna watch you,"

Anna shook her head, "I don't know how," she cried as she began to move her hand lower down her body, over her stomach to rest on the smooth, hairless skin, just above her clit.

Licking his lips, Riddick watched and held his breath as he waited for her to touch herself. "Just like I do it. Use your fingers, the middle one... slide it down, yeah, just like that." He tried to swallow and then pressed a hand to his dick, which was hurting from the confines of his pants. He flicked open the bottom and pulled down the zipper, freeing it with a sigh.

"Open your legs, baby, let me see," he whispered as he began to stroke himself slowly.

Anna was trembling from nerves and the need to cum. She never imagined touching herself, let alone in front of Riddick. She didn't need to. If she was horny and wanted to cum, she'd go to him and he'd make damn sure she came again and again, screaming his name the whole time. Now, this was her hand touching her button. Her fingers sliding over the wet flesh.

She pressed harder, slid lower and then up and gasped. The hood of her clit moved back a bit and she began to burn. Fuck, that felt good. She hardly had to move her finger to increase the pleasure. Anna felt Riddick's hand on her wrist for a moment as he bent her wrist in a deeper arch away from her body.

"Flick your clit with the tip of your finger, Anna."

She did was she was told, "Like this?" she asked as her breath caught, yeah, just like that.

"Faster," Riddick demanded.

"Oh, God,"

"Make yourself cum, Anna. Cum for me, baby."

Riddick squeezed his dick hard to keep from cumming as he watched her pleasure herself. He watched as her body tensed, drew back, stilled and then watched as she cried out, exploding with pleasure as she came from her own hand as he looked on, almost drooling at the sight.

Riddick stared down at her pulsing core for a moment, watching the way the muscles convulsed and released more of her juices. With an almost feral growl, he dipped his head and tasted her.

Anna cried out when his tongue swept across her swollen clit and tried to push him away. It was too much, she was too tender, but Riddick just grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, drinking her down.

He shifted, crawled between her legs and put an arm under each of them to raise her hips up off the bed. He licked his way down to her asshole, tasted her, rimmed her little rosebud before he pulled back and licked his lips again.

Untangling his right arm from her hips, he slid a finger deep inside of her, drawing out more of her honey. He trailed it down, swirled it around her ass and then added pressure until it slipped past the first inch or two of muscle.

Anna shuddered and then moaned when Riddick pushed deeper. It burned slightly, but she was getting used to it. He'd been prepping her with this kind of treatment for the last week and a half, telling her it would make anal sex easier, less painful.

Truth was, she loved the added sensation of it and he was always so gentle with her. Riddick would make her cum screaming as he either ate out her pussy or fucked her hard, all the while with one or two fingers buried deep inside of her ass when he had the chance.

Riddick grinned as she trembled and sighed. Once she relaxed, he added a second finger and began to scissor them, making room for him. He'd gone this far before but never more, he'd never added the third and final finger to open her fully for him. Even with that, he knew she'd be tight, that it would hurt her some and he knew he had to be cautious and slow.

He ground his cock against the bed. He was throbbing and aching like never before. He's been inside of her more times than he could count. He had cum in her mouth and her pussy, but so far, never before had he had the pleasure to cum in her ass, not until now. He wasn't about to fuck it up by rushing it.

He slid the third finger in and stopped as she hissed and squirmed.

"You ok, baby?" Riddick asked hoarsely.

"Full," she whispered, "burns,"

"Just breathe," Riddick whispered and reached for the lube. He needed more lube than what her body was producing now. He pulled all of his fingers out and coated his hand in the slick liquid before he slid one, then two and finally three back in.

He just held them there, waiting out her body. The muscles twitched, tightened, loosened. They tried to push him out and pull him in with equal measure. Finally, Anna sighed out a deep breath and relaxed.

Riddick moaned and withdrew his fingers and kissed his way up her body. He didn't linger, not like he wanted to, when he got to her hard nipple. He didn't want to run the risk of her tightening up again so he kissed her lips and whispered for her to turn around.

Anna's heart pounded even harder at Riddick's whispered command. This was it, what they'd both been waiting for for so long and she was scared to death. Their eyes locked and she looked up into the swirling silver and saw nothing but love for her there. She could do this, for him. She could do this for herself because she didn't know if she'd find the courage to try again if she chickened out now.

Anna also knew that he'd try his best not to hurt her. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was well endowed, larger than most men, she'd felt Jeff's hard cock against her leg a time or two while they kissed. Jeff had _nothing_ on Riddick, not even close. It was almost laughable the size difference. Still, Riddick had always taken his time with her, never forced her to do anything that she wasn't comfortable doing. She knew, innately, that Jeff wouldn't have been as considerate.

It was just another thing that made her love Riddick that much more.

Riddick didn't speak, he didn't push her. If she decided that she wasn't ready, he'd deal with it. His dick really didn't care which hole it slid into, but he really wanted to do this, to share this with her. He watched as she blinked up at him, innocent and sultry at the same time and he burned hotter for her.

Finally, when she moved, twisting her lower body and keeping her eyes on him until the last moment, he let out the breath he'd been holding.

Riddick put his forehead on her shoulder blades and took a few deep breaths. When he sat up on his knees and lifted a hand to run down her back, he was shocked to find that it was shaking. He was nervous, his stomach was tight with desire and anticipation. He couldn't believe, after all the erotic images in his mind, that the time had finally come.

He ran his hand down her spine and smiled softy as she arched up into his touch, almost purring. Riddick trailed his lips after his fingers but stopped at the middle of her back. With a gentle hand, he pulled her hips up from the bed and placed his legs on the outside of hers.

"Grab a pillow," he muttered and she snagged his to tuck under her upper body.

He touched her hole again and she jumped. Riddick's eyes flicked up her body to meet hers as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You sure 'bout this, Anna? We don't have to..."

Anna melted at his words. Riddick? Who would have thought he had it in him to be so... tender. "I'm sure, Riddick, just go slow."

Riddick gave her a curt nod and set his jaw. He'd require all his strength and willpower not to just slam deep and fuck her raw. It's what the beast was calling for him to do, demanding him to do. Bite, fuck, rut. Hard, fast. To take possession, to own.

He quickly lubed himself up and added more to Anna's ass just to make sure that she was as comfortable as possible.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a minute, he let out a breath and placed the tip of his penis at her virgin asshole. He teased her once, twice, before he began to push forward into her body.

Anna gasped at the feel of him as he tried to stretch her body to fit the thickness of his cock. She wanted to tense up, but knew by doing so she could hurt not only herself but him also. _Relax, _she told herself. _Deep breaths. _It burned and pinched but not as bad as she thought it would. She held her breath and waited for more. Riddick pushed again, inching his way in and then there was a small pop as the entire head of his cock slipped in.

Riddick stilled for both her benefit and his. Fuck, she was so hot, so tight. It felt like he was fucking fire and he was hardly in. He took a few heartbeats to get himself under control again and then began to rock his hips gently. With each little motion, he slipped deeper and deeper into her heat.

Anna let out a strangled sound as the burning began to give way to pleasure. A deep, throbbing ache that spread up her back, down her legs and around to tingle and center in her pussy. She'd never felt anything like this. The feeling of invasion, the sensation of impalement was absolute, and she wanted more. Needed more. She bore down and pressed back into Riddick, making him curse wickedly.

Riddick's hips jerked forward against his will and he grunted when he was fully seated inside of her. Anna's body gripped him like a vice, rippled along the length of his cock, making him feel weak.

"Anna," he gasped and tipped his head back as he began to move in and out of her at a steady pace. He wanted to drive deeper, but her body wouldn't allow it, she was just too tight. Riddick rolled his hips as he ran his hands up her back.

Anna arched her back under him wanting more contact, wanting him to hold her tightly against him as he possessed her. She moaned when his fingers tangled in her hair and pulled firmly. She allowed it, went with it and lifted her upper body off of the bed so her back became flush with his chest.

He pushed deeper and she whimpered, not in pain, but pleasure. He was consuming her, everything she was had fallen away and she was laid bare for him. He was her everything, her reason for living. Riddick's teeth found her shoulder and nipped making her cry out.

Riddick's jaw ached to clamp down and hold her still under him. He wanted to taste her blood, feel the heat of it fill his mouth but he held back, unwilling to mark her beautiful, milky skin.

He slipped a finger between her folds and stroked her as his hips picked up speed. He thrust deeper, fully into her. Long, solid strokes that drove them both out of their minds. Damn, but she was tight. Hot. He wasn't going to last very long.

Riddick cupped her breasts, pinched her nipples and rolled them between his thumb and finger. When she cried out, begged for more, Riddick lost it and slammed her upper body back against the bed as he began to fuck her as hard as her body would let him.

The thrusts were sharp, quick and each one pulled a deep grunt from him. He gave up fighting the urge to bite her and allowed his teeth to sink into her skin without breaking it. Just denting it, just to the point where it was about to give into his pressure and break. He was half growling, half purring as he fucked her and the beast claimed her as his rightful mate.

She couldn't breathe, almost forgot how to. Riddick was taking her someplace she never imagined. He was so deep inside of her, she truly felt one with him. His breath was hers, his want was hers. He growled and snarled at her as he fucked her and she let him. Wanted more. Loved the primitive sound of it. It made her hot, made her burn like never before.

"Fuck me, Riddick. Make me cum, make me cum!" The last was said with a sob. She needed release, now. She couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, too intense and it was consuming her alive, he was consuming her.

They had married, exchanged vows, said they loved each other, but nothing, nothing, compared to this moment.

With one last grunt, Anna screamed and Riddick joined her as they both came so hard the edges of their vision dulled.

Riddick lay across Anna's back and panted until he could at least see again, till the whirling in his ears dulled and he could hear. He slowly withdrew from her body and they both hissed. Riddick collapsed on the bed and pulled her against his chest and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"You alright?" he muttered and placed little kisses against her damp skin.

Anna snorted and then giggled when it sounded more like a sob than anything. Was she alright? No, no she wasn't. She didn't think she'd ever be alright again. Her body burned and throbbed. She was sore and tired, sated and spent.

"Anna?" Riddick said with a raised brow. He looked down at her and when she looked up at him, she started to laugh and cry at the same time. He just watched her and blinked until she was done. Riddick cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Anna swallowed and smiled, "Sorry, yeah, I think I'm ok," she turned in his arms and faced him, "When my mother died, that changed my life. Then my father left me and it changed again. I lived that life for years until you showed up. You came and took me away from the only life I've ever wanted,"

Riddick gave her a soft growl and she swallowed. Anna looked up into his eyes once again, "The life you gave me is more than anything I could imagine. I'm free, I'm happy and in love with a man that loves me just as much, even though he can be a knucklehead at times." Anna giggled at the fake wounded look Riddick gave her, "Thank you, Riddick, for saving me, from Tombstone, from Jeff, from a life that would have made me bored to tears."

What could he say? Riddick just snorted. A life with him, on the run for the rest of their lives would be anything but boring, but she'd have probably live longer. She'd have been safer, that much he was sure of. Still, he was glad he decided to marry her. It was much more pleasurable than death and in truth, he really liked her as a person. He loved her, her body, her scent, but he liked her company too and that didn't happen very often with him.

Riddick just tucked her closer to his chest and held her until she drifted to sleep. When her breathing evened out, softened, he allowed himself to join her. They had a hard couple of days ahead of them and they needed all the rest they could get for now.


	14. Eggs, Ham and Pissed I Am

**14 Eggs, Ham and Pissed I Am  
Thanks to Helen and Patti for Beta  
Warning: Language, talk of sex, talk of murder and violence. ****  
**  
The next morning, Anna woke up sore and groggy. Riddick had done a number on her throughout the night. They hadn't had anal sex again, but they'd had regular sex and a lot of it. She wasn't sure she'd be able to walk and when she peed, it burned like no body's business.

"I think you broke me," She mumbled to herself but heard Riddick chucking from the shower. He was amused, she could tell, in that arrogant, male satisfied way. She could only hope that his dick hurt, just a little bit.

"Aren't you sore at all?"

"I'm tired and for perhaps the first time in my adult life, not horny. Sore, no... all muscle, baby."

Anna scoffed, "You're an asshole." She teased him and he pulled open the shower door and grinned at her.

"You love me this way."

Snorting, she stepped in the shower and pushed him from under the spray. "Stop using all of the hot water. I need to clean the scent of cum off my skin."

Riddick growled and pulled her close. He sniffed her neck and licked her skin, "Why? I like my scent all over you."

"I smell like a whore." Anna said blandly.

"No, you smell better than any whore I've ever been with."

"Is that a compliment? Cause if it is, it's a backhanded one."

Riddick sighed and slapped her on the ass. "Hurry up, Jameson's waiting."

"Like I got time to doddle, some asshole used all the hot water!" She called after him and giggled when he slammed the door in her face.

Anna couldn't believe the way they were with each other now, so at ease. Riddick had seen, touched, licked and fucked every inch of her body. There was no secrets between them, at least on her end. He was pretty open with her too. They talked, in between fucking, sucking and making love. He told her about the hammerhead monsters that stalked the night and he told her about Jack, the thirteen year old girl that he saved and then left behind.

He told her how it had hurt him to hear the names Jack had called him. He truly thought he was doing the best thing for Jack. He was trying to give her a chance. It wasn't right for a grown man to have a kid tagging along that wasn't related to him.

Jack was a pretty kid and Riddick knew she'd be a beautiful woman, if given the chance to grow. He didn't want to have to watch her grow, to want her and maybe give in before it was time. He was worried that he'd let Jack seduce him, so he cut fence and ran. He didn't care if it made her hate him, or if it made him look like a coward. He tried to do his best by her, and he would not feel guilty about that.

Anna told Riddick how it had been growing up under Judge Logan's thumb. The blatant hate and resentment he never tried to hide from her. The lack of respect. He gave her a room, clothes bought with her father's money, fed her with the money her father brought in. If he missed a payday, she missed a meal.

She was lonely, unwanted and unloved.

Anna grew up a lot like Riddick. Just stuck some place until she was old enough to fend for herself. No real friends, no chance at a real future. It struck Riddick how much alike they both were. They were survivors.

Anna had Jeff. Riddick had no one really, until he befriended Jameson. Then Jack. That was it, that was the only friends he could really count, until Anna.

As Anna squeezed the extra water out of her hair, she heard Riddick bellowing for her to hurry her ass up, that Jameson was coming. Rolling her eyes, she dressed quickly and braided her hair.

Before Riddick opened the hatch to let him in, he glanced down the length of the ship to make sure she was covered. He didn't care if Jameson knew they were up all night screwing each other's brains out, but Jameson didn't need to get an eye full.

Jameson let out a whistle when he boarded the ship. He looked around and sighed. "Man, this is _nice_..."

Riddick grinned and nodded, "Finally paid off to be a psycho murderer."

"Riddick?" Anna sighed and shook her head. "Are you hungry, Jameson?"

Jameson kissed her on the cheek and smiled, "I could eat."

"You can always eat, don't know where you put it all," Riddick mumbled as he got himself and Jameson a cup of coffee. It was obvious to both of them how Riddick physically moved Jameson from Anna. The fact that he squeezed in between them as they stood talking as a sure clue, especially when there was almost ten foot of space on either side of them.

Jameson just chuckled and took another step back. He liked Anna and he respected Riddick. He didn't want to piss him off or make the beast in him rise up. Jameson had seen it in battle and it was a scary thing, he had no desire to see it when it had chosen a mate.

Riddick sat down at the table and gestured for Jameson to sit also so he did and they both watched Anna as she started to make breakfast.

She winced once when she bent down to take out a skillet and Riddick grinned around his coffee cup. Anna sensing him, turned and glared at him and Jameson bust out laughing. He got a glare from Anna for his troubles and that made Riddick laugh.

Anna sneered at them both, "Keep on laughing, fuckers. Remember I'm cooking your breakfast and I don't see any food tasters here."

"Oh, baby, don't be like that." Riddick said in his 'sexy' voice and Anna just shook her head.

"How do you like your eggs, Jameson?"

His eyes widened, "Eggs? Like real eggs?" He turned and looked at Riddick, "You got real eggs, not powdered?"

"Yeah, real eggs, Jameson, just like mama used to make."

Jameson actually whimpered. He hadn't had a real egg in years. Nothing but freeze dried or powdered and if it was a very special day and he was in a fancy port, that maybe he could get liquid eggs, but to have a chance to get a over easy egg had been years.

Anna just blinked at them. She'd never been that deprived of one certain food. She had eggs all the time and at one point had gotten sick of them. It hurt her that someone like Jameson or Riddick could go so long without something as simple as an egg. She looked at Riddick and softened. He never made a big deal out of her cooking, though she knew he appreciated it. He had never gotten a loopy look to his face when she cooked, but she could tell he enjoyed it very much because he always, always finished his plate and many times went back for more.

Turning back to the cook top, she took out another smaller skillet and decided she'd make a few different kind of eggs, just for them. Scrabbled with cheese, yes, real cheese, fried over easy and poached. She made toast and ham with some fried potatoes and she made a lot of everything.

The men ate like they'd been starving for a month and if she hadn't made a plate for herself before she put it on the table, she wouldn't have gotten any. Anna sat down beside Riddick and they ate in silence, broken up only by Jameson's moans of pleasure and Riddick's grunting at him.

Anna smiled to herself as she ate from her little plate and decided she'd protect her food with violence if need be. She almost needed to when Jameson's eyes tracked to it but as he started reaching for her toast, Riddick growled at him and he stopped himself.

The amount of food the two men consumed staggered her. She never thought she would see someone that ate more than Riddick, but Jameson did. How in the hell did he stay so trim?

There was one lonely little piece of ham left and they all looked at it. "Someones got to eat it, it's sad there, all alone." Anna teased and tried to suppress a giggle when both men groaned as if in pain. "Here," she said and cut it in three pieces. She gave one to each man and then took the biggest piece for herself.

Anna watched as the men chewed like they were eating sand. "Full? Already? I was thinking about making pancakes." Riddick snorted and Jameson turned slightly green.

After Riddick swallowed his last piece of ham, he took a sip of coffee and sighed, "It appears that Anna has finally filled that hollow leg of yours."

"I've never been so damn full in my life." Jameson said on another groan as he stretched his legs out under the table, cursed when Riddick kicked him, then they kicked at each other for a few more moments.

"Kids! Knock it off!" Anna barked and they both stopped and looked at her like a couple of unruly kids.

The look on Riddick's face, the slight hint of innocence made her smile and she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I love you." Anna told Riddick and watched as his eyes heated and Jameson's grew interested in Riddick's reaction.

Would Riddick say it back? Jameson wondered. He never thought he'd see the soft look on Riddick's face so it was possible, not probable.

Riddick just licked his lips and made a deep contented rumbling sound that vibrated the table. Anna flushed a nice shade of red and Jameson instantly felt like an intruder.

He cleared his throat and flitted with his fork. It didn't seem like Anna or Riddick were in too much of a hurry to stop making goggle eyes at each other and Jameson sighed and called Riddick's name.

"So, what's the plan? We can't just go in there, guns blazing." Jameson said when Riddick finally turned and looked at him. Jameson watched as the small, happy smile faded from Riddick's face and he turned back into the hard, ruthless killer that Jameson felt more comfortable with.

Riddick cocked his head and looked into Jameson's black eyes, "What do you think we should do then?"

Jameson smiled, "Well, there _is _a bounty on you..." Riddick growled, he didn't like where this was going, not at all. Jameson held up his hands, "Wait, hear me out. If we both show, they're gonna recognize the ship, I mean, how many leave port in Tombstone this size?"

Riddick curled his lip, but listened. Jameson had a point and it had only been a little over a month since they'd been there, "I'm listenin'" Riddick rumbled and Jameson sighed and relaxed back into his seat a bit. Man, he really did eat himself sick.

"Ok, so we take my ship. I report to this Jeff fuck that I have you and say I want the bounty. I haul your ass in and then," Jameson smiled, "You do your thing..."

Riddick grunted and chewed his lower lip. He knew it was the best course of action, but it still didn't sit well with him. He didn't like putting his life in other peoples' hands, "You gonna put me in chains?"

Shrugging, Jameson tried to look casual, and failed, "Wouldn't look real without the chains."

Anna turned and looked at Riddick,"Riddick?" He could see that she was as uneasy about the whole thing as he was.

"How do I know you won't fuck me, Jameson? Turn me in for real, collect?"

Jameson jumped up from the table with a roar of rage. He was always a quick tempered cuss and Riddick just raised a brow and didn't move. Anna did though, she shifted back and away from the huge, enraged man who was only three feet from her.

"Sit down, you're scaring my wife." Riddick said quietly, calmly.

The effect the words had on Jameson was amazing. It was like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on him. Jameson sat and now just glared at Riddick.

Taking a deep breath, Riddick said, "It's a lot of money, Jameson. Hard not to be tempted, know I would be, if the situation was reversed..." he let the comment hang there in the air for a bit. Let it breathe, watched as a brief look of hurt crossed Jameson's face. Riddick gave him a humorless simile, "Yeah, I know, I'm a sonofabitch. Probably true. Still, I got a wife to protect now, Jameson, I can't be too careful. This fuck wants me bad. Figured I did him wrong and he wants to hurt my woman. That ain't gonna happen. So, I ask again, you gonna use chains on me."

"You're fuckin' right I am, Riddick, but I ain't gonna fuck you. I'll give you the damn key so you ain't got to go poppin' no shoulders and shit. That's nasty. I'll give you the key, before I slap the cuffs on you. Ok?" Jameson took a deep breath and let it out slow. "I don't need the money bad enough to fuck over my oldest friend. You got my word, Riddick, and I got your back, whatever it takes."

Riddick gave him a nod and then stuck his hand out for a shake. As they were shaking, Riddick grinned, "We're taking my ship. Yours is too small."

Anna rolled her eyes and giggled as Jameson got a rueful look in his eyes. "You just don't want to give up the bed. It would only be for a night, maybe two."

"Nope, even one's too many, two, out of the question. The weight room turns into a small bedroom, you can bunk there. Go get your shit and let's get on with this."

Both men stood and Anna frowned, "Well, what about me?" They looked down at her like she was crazy.

"What about you?" Riddick asked.

Anna blinked up at him, "What am I going to do when Jameson has you in chains."

His frown deepening, Riddick shook his head, not quite understanding her question, "You're staying on the ship."

She let out a little laugh until she realized that he was serious, "What?" she jumped up from her seat and asked again, this time, just a bit louder, "What!"

Riddick's jaw tightened. He should have expected this, but truly, he was blindsided by her reaction. Why would she want to set foot on Tombstone again? "You stay on the ship." he repeated slowly and watched in fascination as her eyes lit up with fire. He'd only seen blue eyes do that one other time and it never went well for him. Johns was a crazy, intense, motherfucker and his eyes screamed that loud and clear. Now Anna's eyes were showing the same and he couldn't help the way his body stiffened.

Jameson tried to take a step back and away, but Riddick grabbed him by the shirt, his eyes never leaving Anna's face, "Tell her, Jameson. Tell her why she ain't leavin' this ship."

Jameson shook his head and tried to pull away from Riddick's iron grip. Fuck, Jameson had almost 5-6 inches on Riddick, thirty pounds at least but he still couldn't break the hold. "Fuck you. She's your wife, you explain it."

Riddick gave the man a hard shove and grabbed Anna by the throat. She didn't flinch and both men had to respect that, even just a little bit.

Jameson wanted to run for the hills but he wasn't about to leave in case Riddick got violent. He knew that Riddick cared about Anna, but still, the beast was strong in Riddick and unpredictable at best.

Riddick pitched his voice low and deadly, "Remember what I told you, Anna?" Her eyes still blazed up at him and damn it all, it turned him the fuck on.

Anna sneered up at him, "Yeah, I remember, I remember really well, Riddick, but this is different."

"I ain't lettin' him hurt you, not again. No one gets to hurt you, ever."

Pushing at his chest and pulling at his arm, Anna tried to get him to let her go. He wasn't hurting her, but she didn't like the feel of restraint and she could only imagine what it would be like for him tomorrow when he was back in chains.

She stop struggling and took a deep breath. One of them had to remain calm. If that was her, then she stood a better chance of calming him down. She was not about to sit on the ship and pace and wonder what was happening. She was going in one way or another.

"He won't hurt me. I know you'll keep me safe, but I can't sit on this ship and wonder,"

"Nothin's gonna happen to me."

"You don't know that. Something could come up, please, Riddick, don't make me stay here, don't take away my choice."

Riddick flinched at her words. He knew how much it meant to her to choose her own path, to make her own decisions about her life now that she was free. He also knew, by Tombstone law, he'd own her once again when they touched down and in more than a husband/wife way. He could tell her what to do and by law she would have to follow his word.

Her eyes filled with tears and he felt his heart squeeze. "Fuck, Anna! FUCK! I'm gonna be in chains, it's gonna slow me down."

Both Jameson and Anna chuckled and he scowled at them.

"Please, I have to do this." Anna said gently.

"Why?" Riddick hissed, "Why is it so important to see _him _again?" Riddick didn't want her to see him kill, that's the main reason that he didn't want her off the ship. He wanted to gut Jeff and not have to worry about her looking at him any different than she was a this moment.

"I want him to see how happy I am, how much better of a husband you are then he could have ever been."

"Why? You said he was always nice to you, Anna. I don't understand." And he didn't. Riddick didn't like Jeff for his own reasons. Maybe it was jealously, or the fact that he hated the man's father, but he didn't truly understand why Anna hated him so much now.

Anna stepped closer to Riddick and put her arms around his lean waist. "He called me a whore, Riddick and put a bounty out on my husband and issued some kind of notice on me. The man I thought I loved once is gone and I need to see that for myself. I need to figure out how I missed the mean under the surface for as long as I had." Anna buried her face in Riddick's throat and gave him a kiss there before she spoke again. "I'm not stupid, Riddick," she pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "How could I have missed this?"

"He's a good actor," Riddick said quietly. He even thought that Jeff really cared about Anna when he had first seen him. The way he stood, trying to protect her from his father, the way he tried to defy him. He didn't hold out long, when it was all said and done. He gave in to his father's wishes and cursed the woman he supposedly loved, called her a whore. Jeff might have thought, hoped and wished he was different from the judge, but he wasn't. They were one and the same, a weak man, hiding behind the mean.

Riddick swallowed and tilted her head back so he could look her in the eyes, "I don't want you to see me like that, Anna."

She shook her head and said, "It won't change how I feel about you."

Jameson had to disagree there and he decided that maybe he should voice his opinion this time, "Anna," he waited until she turned and looked at him, "Riddick is known universe wide as being particularly ... ruthless. Trust me, it isn't anything you want to bear witness to." Jameson knew first hand. He'd been shoulder to shoulder with Riddick, fighting for their lives.

They had both killed to survive, both did what needed to do be done, but when it was over, they stood, panting and covered in blood. Jameson's stomach rolled at what he had done and Riddick, well... he was grinning ear to ear.

Riddick and turned and looked at him, still smiling and said with an approving nod at the dead at their feed, "Not bad."

Not bad? Jameson had turned and tossed up his lunch while Riddick chuckled at him and patted him on the back. Shaking his head to bring him back into the present, Jameson said once again, "You don't wanna see and Riddick don't want you to either. Stay here where it's safe."

Anna pulled away from Riddick and faced them both. Her eyes were still snapping fire, but not quite as bright as before, "I'm going." She told them both firmly and then turned and walked away, leaving them cursing at her back. 


	15. What Do You Want On Your Tombstone?

**15 What Do You Want On Your Tombstone? **  
Warning: Language, murder, death, violence, M/F sex *nothing explicit*  
Thanks to my assorted beta's. Helen, Patti and Nafur15

****RE-WRITE! Newly Added is NOT beta'd****

Anna heard the hiss of the hatch and knew that Jameson left to grab his gear, that could mean only one thing, Riddick would come and try to talk her out of going.

She laid on the bed and waited for him. Still tired from their long night of love making, she really wouldn't have minded a nap, but was pretty sure that wasn't about to happen now. Riddick came in silently and sat down on the bed beside her. Anna rolled over onto her back and looked up at him, and waited for him to tell her she couldn't go, that he forbade it. She waited to have her choices taken away from her once again.

Blue. Bright blue, that's what he saw when he looked at her. Bright blue eyes, ivory skin and black hair. She really was a beautiful woman, but those eyes, so blue that he could actually see them, looked up at him with a hint of tears and a mix of fear, anger and resignation. How could he demand she stay when she looked at him like that? How could he do the one thing she hated, even if he thought it was the best thing for all of them. Did he really want to force his will on this?

"Anna," he said quietly as he ran his hand down her smooth arm. When she didn't respond, he just sighed and dropped his hand away, "Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"I'm asking for you to," Anna stopped and swallowed, "I want to be your partner, Riddick, in every way. Where you go, I want to go. I don't want to be left behind, alone, pacing, hoping. I can't do that."

"You could get hurt. Jeff could have one of the guards grab you."

Anna sat up and forced him to look at her, "What is this really about? Is it that you don't think I'll be safe or is it that you really don't want me to see you kill? Is that it?" The look in his eyes told her the truth and she nodded and bit her lip. "I don't really want to see you end Je-, kill him either, but ... there is something inside of me that is telling me that I _need_ to go with you. I don't know why? I really don't want to go back to that place, to relive all the painful memories there, but," she hesitated, trying to find the right words, "Do you ever just get a feeling?"

"Yeah." Riddick said with a soft growl, "Yeah I do."

"Something is telling me I need to be there, for you."

Cursing under his breath, Riddick exhaled and did the one thing he didn't like to do, he trusted someone else's gut. His told him shit was gonna go wrong, something was gonna throw a wrench into a nice, easy plan. He had no idea what it was and he hoped that by giving in to his wife like a sucker, he wasn't causing it all to go to shit.

Riddick looked at Anna, pinned her with his eyes, "You do what I say and what Jameson says, ok? If things go wrong, you get the fuck out."

She couldn't fly and if both he and Jameson died, then.. she'd be stuck on Tombstone, stuck at Jeff's mercy and Riddick was sure there wouldn't be any. Either he or Jameson had to live, there was no other way. Riddick was confident in his abilities, and in Jameson's, but it was his gut that was causing him to doubt.

"If somethin' happens to me, you stay with Jameson. He'll keep you safe, Anna." Riddick swallowed and looked away, "he's a good man... he'll treat you right."

"Stop it! Just stop," Anna said, her voice high and tight, "Nothing is going to go wrong and me and you will make it out safe and alive, do you hear me?" she said and gave him a little shake, "I don't want anyone but you." A small sob escaped from her throat and she punched him in the chest, "I don't want anyone but you, I'd rather die."

Riddick just grabbed her wrists and pushed her back on the bed and kissed her with all the pent up fear and love he felt. The thought of another man touching her, even after his death, was too much. He couldn't deal with the images in his head. He had to reassure the beast that she was his and his alone.

His hands shook as he pulled up her long skirt and undid his fly. The moment he slid deeply into her, the beast snarled and growled and chanted over and over again, mine. Mine. Mine... mine.

Anna clung to him, a lump in her throat as Riddick took her almost desperately. His normal smooth movements were just a hint frantic, not really fast, just different. Desperate, and by the time it was all over, she was crying softly as he held her close and stroked her hair.

He left here there, sleeping with her skirt still around her waist, his seed seeping slowly from her body. He covered her with a soft but warm blanket and went downstairs and began the mindless task of cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

Jameson hailed from outside and Riddick took a deep breath and let it out before he lowered the hatch.

"All square?" Riddick asked him.

"Yeah," Jameson said quietly, "Ship's docked and fees are paid for a week."

Riddick nodded and then jerked his chin for Jameson to follow him to his room. "I'll pay you back."

It was Jameson's turn to shake his head, "Fuck you Riddick, I don't want or need your money. 'Sides, rents cheap here." He looked around his small room and groaned, "This place is a closet."

It really wasn't, but Jameson was just so ... big. "You could sleep on the couch," Riddick offered coolly and cocked his head when the other man looked at him in disbelief.

"I haven't fit on a couch since I was a kid. Beds are small enough."

"Then quit your bitchin', stow your shit and let's get the fuck outta here." Riddick growled and went to leave the room. Jameson's voice stopped him.

"You really gonna let her come with us?"

He felt his body tense all over again. All the doubts, all the reasons why he didn't want to go flooded back into his brain. Riddick blinked and rubbed his head. "What the fuck am I supposed to do, Jameson?"

"Tell her no."

Riddick threw back his head and roared with laughter. He turned and looked at his friend over his shoulder and grinned, "Her father was a merc!" Knowing that was explanation enough, he turned and left. Merc blood said it all, she was stubborn through and through and Riddick took great satisfaction in watching Jameson's jaw hit the floor.

Yes. The thought of Riddick laying down with a merc was laughable, even it they were only half merc, or just blood relation. Riddick hated mercs, he always had, even before he ever really had a reason too. The fact that they hunted and chased down people for money never sat well with him and he and Jameson had many conversations over the years about it. Riddick had the blood of many merc's on his hands, and he usually took great pride in the fact too.

They had no honor, no code. They killed, raped and treated everyone as scum, when it was them that was the true pieces of shit. If he was able, Riddick would kill ever last fuckin' one of them.

-

Anna hadn't moved from where he left her and that brought a smile to his face. She was dead asleep but he had to wake her, they had to get going. Riddick grabbed a towel, cleaned her up first before he slipped his hands under her and lifted her, pulling her tight against his chest. Anna snuggled deeper with a mumble and a sigh and Riddick felt his heart squeeze.

How had he fallen so hard and so fast for this woman? He had prided himself on never caring for anyone, never letting a woman close. They were used for fucking and mind fucking, that was it. Nothing more, until he met Anna and every damn thing had changed in a blink of any eye.

She was the only female that ever effected him.

_[i]Jack.[/i]_

The word whispered in his mind and he grunted, gritted his teeth and admitted to himself that maybe, just maybe, Anna wasn't the first.

Damn, he hadn't thought of Jack in a long time, hadn't felt the punch to the gut guilt like he suddenly felt, in a long damn time. As he carried the woman he loved, he allowed himself to wonder about the one that showed him how to feel, years ago.

Jack and her tiny shaved head and her skinny stick arms and legs. Her green eyes that looked up at him with trust and love, then pain, anger and hurt as she cursed him when he walked away from her. He knew if he'd stayed, he would have hurt her. Taken something away from her that he had no right taking. He didn't love her, not like Anna. He never wanted to marry her or make her his woman, but the thought of sliding into her when she was older intrigued him.

She was spit and fire and would make a fantastic fuck toy for some man. He just knew he was better off, they both were, if it wasn't him. So he had walked away and never looked back.

Riddick had never made any promises to the girl, but still he wondered what had become of her. Maybe after all of this was over, he and Anna could look her up... just to see. Just to ease the nagging part of his brain that told him her skinny little ass was deep in the shit again.

Anna woke when he placed her in the co-pilot's chair and she blinked up at him. Yawning hugely, she gave him a sexy smile and laced her fingers with his. "Wouldn't it be better to have Jameson sit here? He knows how to fly."

Riddick just flopped down in his seat and started flipping switches, pushing buttons and turning nobs. "Don't need any help," he said evenly and then turned and gave her a hot look, "and you're better lookin'."

Anna giggled and then winced when Riddick bellowed for Jameson to hurry his ass up and strap in.

True to his word, Riddick flew the ship like he did everything else, smooth and flawless. Anna watched him, unable not too. He caught her looking a few times and she blushed but didn't look away.

After he had the course set and they were on their way, Jameson unstrapped and stood, "So, what's for lunch? I'm starving!"

Anna's mouth dropped open and she looked at Riddick. He just shrugged and said, "I could eat."

"Are you two serious? You ate enough for four men and you want [i]_more_?[/i]"

"Don't be like that, Anna," Jameson said in his sweet voice, "Takes a lot of calories to maintain these muscles."

Riddick scoffed and looked toward Jameson's fly, "What muscle, Peewee?"

--

They landed less than twenty-four hours later and this time, Jameson was in the co-pilot's chair. Anna sat back, nervous and slightly sick to her stomach. She was back on Tombstone. Back to the place that had viewed her as nothing more than a piece of shit. There were dogs that had higher standing than she did and now she was back.

Anna had to trust Riddick to do right by her and not leave her behind, locked in the ship.

Riddick unlocked his seat belts and turned and looked at her. There was no doubt to Anna that he wasn't happy about her wanting to go, but she just raised her chin and stared him down.

"Fuck!" he hissed and grabbed her up from the chair and held her upper arms tight as he got in her face. "You listen to me and Jameson," he gave her a little shake, "You hear me? If anything happens to you..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Riddick, it's you I'm worried about."

Riddick still wasn't appeased and he gave her another small shake, "Promise me, Anna, or I'll leave you here."

Swallowing, Anna nodded and looked up into his silver eyes. There were so many emotions burning there, anger and fear, both for her, excitement and a odd sense of calm. She knew that was because he felt completely justified in doing what he was about to do. Taking Jeff's life.

He was so casual about it, so matter of fact. He was going to kill Jeff, end his life and the life of anyone that got in his way.

Is this really the same man that had made love to her, touched her so gently only hours ago? The same man that told her he loved her and married her, twice?

Yes.

There were so many sides of Riddick and she was sure that he didn't let most people see all but one or two of them, but she saw him, she saw all of him and she loved him more for it.

"I promise, Riddick. I'll follow your lead and Jameson's and I won't let Jeff get me if things go wrong. He. Won't. Get. Me."

Riddick looked at her for another long moment before he gave her a scorching, but brief, kiss and moved past her.

Jameson grinned at her as he too made his way past her to follow Riddick.

Anna closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and get her pounding heart under control. It was working until she heard the distinct sound of chains and metal. Her breath hitched and her heart threatened to jump out of her chest.

--

He was back in chains and he fuckin' hated it. Hard, cold cuffs around his wrist, impeding his movement, but it was the damn chains that he really couldn't stand. The sound of them, the feel, heavy... cold.

At least Jameson didn't use the bit on him, not like Johns. Riddick was pretty sure that Jameson knew better. A bit in the mouth was a death sentence to the one placing it there.

Riddick flexed his muscles and growled. Turning his head slowly in Jameson's direction, he sneered and tried to control the impulse to slip the chains early and end the fucker's life.

Movement to Jameson's left caught his eye and he saw Anna standing there, looking paler than normal. The colors around her glowed dimly, muted. She was scared but she was holding steady by sheer will. Riddick had to admire that. He could kill Jeff for making her feel this fear again, but when you combined all his other crimes, well... Riddick would show the man no mercy.

His gait wasn't normal either. Shorter steps, almost shuffling because the chains were never long enough to allow him to run. Hands down at his sides, not in front and together. Jameson wasn't pulling any punches, he was making it look real. It felt real and that helped build the anger, the resentment and the urge to kill. The beast was ready, snarling and ... excited at what was to come.

Gun in his back, key in his palm, Riddick shuffled forward. One step at a time, down a long, bright hallway. The guards let them in with little trouble. They knew who he was, Riddick didn't need any announcement.

Anna walked, head held high, back straight. Proud and strong. Riddick was honored to call her his wife.

They stopped at a set of wooden doors that led into the judge's chambers. Anna shivered for a moment as memories assailed her. Only this time, it was Jeff behind the desk.

There was a guard at the door and when he saw the three of them, he stiffened and reached for his gun. His hand hovered over it as he looked at the chains securing Riddick to make sure they'd hold. Seemingly satisfied, he relaxed and sneered at them.

"You got to wait your turn. Judge Logan is in with some other piece of shit right now... so like I said, you're gonna have to wait your turn."

Jameson puffed out his massive chest and took a step toward the guard who seemed forget that he was armed and shrunk back. "Wait my turn? You got any idea who the fuck this is?"

The guard opened his mouth but before he could speak, someone behind them did. "RIDDICK." he said with a low growl. "Riddick and his little bitch."

_Little bitch?_ Riddick thought with a snort. If he only knew how bitchy she could be, but no one called his wife a bitch and got away with it. Rage swelled, grew and he allowed it. He was pissed off about having to come here, having placed Anna in danger. Pissed off at himself for not being able to tell her no, when it was clearly the best and safest option. He should have locked her in the ship and threw away the damn key.

Anna turned and glared at the man behind them. Clearly, he was a merc, a dirty, disgusting merc. Curling her lip, she held her chin even higher, "My name is Anna Riddick, wife of Richard B. Riddick and daughter of the merc Shane O'Malley. I am no bitch."

Snickering to himself, Riddick felt pride swell even more. In the short while they'd been together, she'd come into her own. No longer a scared, meek girl, she was a strong, intelligent woman. She might not be the best fighter, but he was glad that she was on his side.

"O'Malley? He's dead, Toombs killed him." The merc said like the dumbass he was.

Riddick sneered now, "Toombs," he turned his head slow to look at the large wooden door and took a step toward it. He was about to kick it down when he felt a sharp yank on the chains holding him. He'd almost forgotten that they were there and that was truly disturbing.

Jameson jerked on the chains, "Where you going?"

That pissed Riddick off even more and put him in mind, once again, of Johns. Riddick didn't like thinking about Johns or T2 or about the past, but Toombs, well, he needed to be dealt with once and for all. He had always been a thorn in Riddick's side, now, if he got the chance to kill Toombs _[i]and_ [/i]Jeff on the same day? Well, life couldn't get much sweeter than that.

They could hear voices from behind the door, each one growing louder before the sound of a woman's enraged scream spurred Jameson into motion. Pushing Riddick to the side, he kicked the door in and everyone froze as the door slammed off of the opposite wall.

The three of them stepped in the room, followed by Toombs' man, who stupidly shut the door behind him, like that would keep Riddick from getting away.

There was a small woman with her face pressed against the desk, a hard hand holding her neck and a gat pressed to her forehead by the one and only, Mr. Toombs. Jeff was standing behind his desk, clearly enjoying the woman's angry shouts and, by the look in his eyes and the bulge in his pants, he planned on having a go with her before Toombs pulled the trigger, or maybe after.

The sight hit Riddick hard. This was the man that Anna had planned on marrying before he showed up and took her away from all of this. Would Jeff be the same way, if he had never come? Or would he treat Anna with such disrespect and violence? It was obvious that Jeff was aroused and enjoying the power that he and Toombs had over the woman.

Sure, Riddick could get violent with Anna, but that was different... somehow. It wasn't a sick violence, intent to harm or defile. It was an almost uncontrollable urge to dominate, a primitive need to show his mate who was top dog. Even while the thought sickened him, it also excited him. He knew, deep down, that his beast would never seriouslly hurt Anna and that made him able to live with the occasional burst of nastiness.

Anna gasped and Toombs' eyes grew huge. It was clear when realization dawned in Jeff because his face went from sexual excitement to white hot anger in a split second. His eyes changed, went hot and cold at the same time. Sharp and bitter.

Jeff shifted slightly and glared at Anna before he turned and sneered at Riddick. Riddick smiled and cocked his head to the side in a taunting manner. If possible, Jeff's eyes heated even more and his once plain but attractive face twisted into something of nightmares.

Riddick saw Anna shiver out of the corner of his eyes and growled. Even now, knowing Riddick was close and could protect her, she shuddered with fear and the knowledge of what Jeff had become.

Silence.

The clocked ticked loudly in the stillness of the room. Tick, tick, tick. The small woman, who was still pinned down by Toombs, smiled casually as she looked over at Riddick, seemingly unaffected by her restrained state.

"'Bout fuckin' time you showed your ass again. Started thinkin' I imagined you. You were a ghost there for a while." Her eyes flicked to Anna and then back to Riddick. Her brow raised in question. It was amusing, and Riddick would have laughed, if she didn't have a gun to her head and wasn't being held down by a big, stinky man.

Riddick said nothing to her for a moment as he held the woman's gaze. He still had his goggles on, but it was clear that they were somehow communicating silently. She gave him a saucy wink and then the disticnt sound of a lock clicking open filled the room.

Riddick's chains fell free and for a few milliseconds, total silence once again fell.

Riddick breathed in and out slow and even. He found the beat of his heart and let the urge to kill surface hard and fast. Hot, red violence flooded him. This was the moment he'd been waiting for for months. Jeff was in front of him and by some strage twist of fate, Toombs was there too. He was armed and unencumbered by metal. Ahhh, life was good!

Jeff tried to lunch over the desk, toward Anna but she squeaked and took a step back before the the room exploded into motion. The man that was behind Riddick was dead before Toombs got the gun away from the woman and pinned on where Riddick had been. Jameson moved quick and then his huge arm wrapped around Toombs' neck and pulled him back, releasing the woman who dropped low in to a fighter's stance, a second before her own chains fell away.

She looked up at Riddick once again and grinned, "You still like to make an entrance, don't you?"

A smile flirted on Riddick's lips for second and he shook his head, "You still getting your ass in trouble, Jack?"

"Jack?" Anna gasped and then she screamed when Jeff pulled a gun on Riddick.

Riddick's smile spread wide this time, wide and slow. Evil almost. He turned his head slow in Jeff's direction and then, everything went black. Anna wasn't sure who killed the lights, but it was pitch black and she couldn't see a damn thing.

Anna gasped as someone grabbed her and shoved her to the floor. A small, hard body that Anna could only assume to belong to Jack, pressed her down and kept her safe from flying bullets and blades.

It struck Anna odd, that Jack would shield her body with her own, and then it dawned on her that Jack would do anything for Riddick, even die, if it came down to it.

Riddick had told her the story of the crash and the creatures. Of a young girl who looked up to him, of a young woman that was crushed when he left her. Harsh, bitter words had left Jack's mouth as Riddick left, but clearly, if she still harbored hurt, loyality overrode it.

Anna would bet that it was Jack that somehow took out the lights, giving Riddick the advantage.

The bright flashes of light hurt the eyes and filled the room. The sound of guns, singing of blades and the sting of gunpowder permeated the air along with the sweet, thick scent of blood.

Riddick was in heaven and when he finally reached for Jeff, when he watched Jeff's eyes go wide with fear and comprehension of what was to come, he smiled fully. Too bad no one else could see, then again, maybe it was better that they couldn't. No one should enjoy killing this much, right?

Jack would know and Jameson too, but not Anna and he hoped to keep it that way. Hoped to keep a bit of this side of himself hidden in the dark, where it belonged.

There was a strangled cry, the sound of rending skin as Riddick sunk his shiv deep in Jeff's heart before, seconds later, everything went quiet.

Breathing.

That was all Anna heard, slow, deep breathing and then a contented purr.

Riddick!

It had to be Riddick.

Anna crused and squirmed out from under the woman on top of her and searched blindly in the dark for him as she whispered his name over and over agian. A strong hand grabbed her wrist, picked her up and pulled her against his body.

"Riddick?" Anna sobbed out as her hands roamed over the parts of his body she could reach, feeling for wounds and blood. "Riddick!" she squealed again and when she found no gaping wounds, wrapped herself around him taking in his heat and scent.

"I'm ok, baby." Riddick said softly and cupped her face in his hands. Hands that were still coated in Jeff's blood, but she didn't shy away. She didn't wince at the warm wet.

Riddick looked around and frowned. He wanted to get her out of the room before someone turned the lights back on. Jameson and Jack had seen him in action before, but not Anna. He didn't want her to have to see Jeff's body, what he'd done to him.

Sure, it had been quick, quicker than Riddick would have liked, but you can't always get what you want. Pulling her close again, Riddick looked over her shoulder at Jack and Jameson, who stood side by side, and gave them a head jerk telling them to follow as he strode out of the room into the bright lights of the hallway.

He winced for a second, forgetting to pull his goggles down, but Anna's hands were there, taking care of it, of him. Riddick kissed the corner of her mouth and carried her down the hall, past the frightened and stunned guards that were too chicken shit to get involved in the real fight and out into the fresh air.

Jack and Jameson followed close behind him, making sure no one decided to come after then or take a pot shot off at Riddick. Riddick had done what he'd come to do and now he just wanted to get back to the ship and make certain that Anna was unharmed and then, he wanted to get the fuck off planet and never return.

Fuckin' Tombstone. They could keep it.


	16. Author's Note!

Chapter 15 had been redone. Please check it out. I added some more Riddick thoughts to it and I hope I've now done right by him.

Right before I posted the last chappie, I looked over it again and again and I could NOT figure out what the problem was until a few ppl called me on not much Riddick. It all became very clear. The whole story led up to that point and it was kind of rushed.

Please let me know, if this is better... thanks

Furyan Goddess.


	17. I Missed You Too

**16 I've Missed You Too!**  
Warning: Language and sexual content  
Thanks to Helen for beta  
and thanks to all the readers that stuck w/ me and this story for the last 13-14 mos. Love you guys and I hope you enjoyed my little tale. FG

* * *

As soon as they were out of the building, Riddick set Anna down on her feet, took her by the arm and strode quickly to their ship. No one spoke as Jack and Jameson followed behind, protecting the rear until they were all locked tight in the ship.

Riddick made his way up to the co-pilot seat and before he knew what was happening, Jack was beside him, helping him with the pre-launch sequence. Raising a brow, he looked over at Jack and then back at Anna who was still pale and shaky.

He didn't want Anna to get the wrong idea about Jack, or think that she'd be replaced now, but when Anna gave him a weak smile and sat down and strapped in, he sighed with relief.

Words were few and curt, spoken only when needed. Jack and Riddick worked in such sync, it was hard to imagine that they hadn't seen each other in years. It was like they had been flying together every day of their lives.

After they broke atmo and slid into the dark, Riddick leaned his head back, pulled his goggles up and rubbed his eyes. He unbuckled his seat belt and went to Anna, intent on making sure she was unharmed.

He pulled her to her feet and frowned as he ran his hands over her body and she tried to push them away.

"I'm fine, Riddick. Jack shielded me with her own body."

Riddick turned and looked at Jack again and scowled at her. She'd grown, but not much. She was still a tiny little shit, weighing less than half of him. He growled and pointed at her, "You've always been more trouble than you're worth."

"Well, I've missed you too, Big Evil!"

Riddick took a step toward her, at the same time pushing Anna behind him. "How did you manage to hook up with Toombs? What the fuck were you doin' there, Jack? Kinda odd, really... you showin' up, same time as me."

Jack snorted, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Please, Riddick. Get your head out of your ass. You think I wanted that piece of shit's hands on me? And that Judge fuck was just... wrong in the head."

Anna sucked in a breath and Riddick turned and looked at her. His eyes glowing softly in the light. Riddick went to her again and cupped her face in his hands, "Are you ok, baby?"

Anna swallowed and nodded. She blinked up at him and frowned, "How could he go so... bad, Riddick? I don't understand... I don't..."

Riddick pulled her in a hug and whispered, "It wasn't your fault, Anna. Ok. He's his father's son."

Anna just nodded and put her face in his chest for a minute before she pulled back and smiled over at Jack.

"So... You're Jack? I've heard a lot about you." Anna said and offered her hand.

Jack looked less than convinced but she shook Anna's hand and gave Riddick a saucy smile. "So... You're Riddick's..."

"Wife. I'm Anna Riddick."

Jack giggled and then doubled over and laughed until tears rolled down her face. When she stood back up, she looked over at Riddick's frowning face and bust out again, but this time joined by Jameson.

"Jack!" Riddick growled.

Snorting, Jack tried to get herself under control. She looked up once again to Anna and grinned, "Sorry. It's just... Riddick, married, playing house." She choked and sputtered, "Ok," she panted, "Ok, I'm alright. So... I assume you know who and what Riddick is?" She asked Anna

"Jack, you never knew when to shut up, did you. Got no filter on that brain mouth thing."

Grinning, she launched herself at him and hugged him tight. "Damn, I miss you, you fuck."

Riddick patted her back and hugged her for a second before he pushed her away and smiled, "Guess this means you ain't mad at me no more?"

Jack sneered at him, "You still a big dick for leavin' like you did, but ... no, I'm not mad anymore."

Jameson clapped his hands and said, "Well, since we're all friends again, how about we eat!"

Anna cursed and started to walk toward the kitchen. "We can't afford to keep feeding you, Jameson."

"Haha, bullshit. I sold the house and I know how much money that fuck Judge Logan paid Riddick. You two are livin' high on the hog."

Riddick shoved Jameson and growled, "Not if we got to support your ass too... now there's Jack. Guess you want food too?"

Jack smiled and rubbed her stomach, "I could eat."

Jameson smiled and put his massive arm around Jack's shoulders, "A woman after my own heart."

"Careful, Jameson, she might cut it out." Riddick said with a teasing smile and Jack just rolled her eyes.

"Haha, funny, Dicky Boy." Jack muttered and then went to Anna, "Do you need any help?"

Anna stopped and looked at her like she was insane. Never in her life had she been asked if she needed help cooking or cleaning. "Ahhh, sure. If you want."

Jack grinned, "Want? Not so much, but I know what it's like cooking for men that eat like pigs."

"Who you been cookin' for, Jackie?" Riddick growled.

Jack sighed and winked at Anna, "Wouldn't you like to know, but I remember cooking for you a time or two. You eat like a horse."

Riddick grinned and kicked Jameson, "Wait till you see this big oaf eat."

Jack turned and looked at Jameson and gave him a naughty smile, "Oh, I bet he has a ... _big _appetite to go with all those big muscles."

Jameson grinned and shifted in his seat as Jack gave him a leering smile that had his cock threatening to stand to attention. Riddick scowled at her and then Jameson, but realized that he had no say in who they fucked and Anna just blushed and giggled over by the stove.

When Jack turned back around, Riddick leaned over to Jameson and growled, "You break her heart and I'll rip it out."

Jameson snorted, "I don't think it's her you got to worry about getting hurt. She's gonna eat me alive, isn't she?" When he turned to look at Riddick, he had the biggest grin on his face and Riddick just shook his head and chuckled.

"Chew you up and spit you out, brother."

"Good!" Jameson said decidedly. "It's been a long time."

Anna and Jack worked on something quick and easy for dinner and then they all sat down, squished together, at the table and ate. Or, tried too. Anna couldn't seem to really put anything down and Riddick noticed. He watched her shift her food around her plate and take small nibbles. Not her normal bites or her normal appetite.

Jack fired off questions and sat there, wide eyed as Riddick told the tale of how he and Anna had come together. She turned and looked at Anna and whispered, "You were going to marry him?"

Anna swallowed and felt her stomach clench. Yes, she was going to marry him, even thought she loved him at one point. Then Riddick showed up and blew her world apart and changed her life for the better. It was almost laughable, really, that a murderer like Riddick could improve her life. The man that her father had set out to capture and turn in for his massive bounty was not only her husband and the love of her life.

Surely he would be blamed for the death of Jeff and Toombs and everyone, good and bad, would be out for blood. But that didn't matter, not to Anna. She loved him more now that she did when they landed back on Tombstone.

Anna looked up, her eyes finding Riddick's goggles and she sighed. They just sat there and looked at each other for a few heartbeats. Riddick could see the grief in her eyes. She knew why he went after Jeff, could understand the motive, but it didn't make it easier for her to know that she had a major role in his death. That's what separated Riddick and Anna. He felt no grief, no remorse. Just quiet contentment.

Anna blinked and let out a breath, "People change, Jack. He was a different man when I knew him... or he was very good at hiding what and who he really was." Anna stood and said quietly, "I'm going to go take a bath." Her eyes flicked to Riddick once more and then she turned and walked away.

Riddick tilted his head as he watched her go up the stairs to their bedroom. He could hear her rooting around up there before she came back down the steps and into the bathroom.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jack asked Riddick.

Riddick just turned his head slightly and looked at Jack. "Yeah. Anna's strong, but that sonofabitch was the only person in her life that was ever good to her. She's grieving that loss. She can't understand how she missed the signs, or if she had something to do with him turning mean. She'll work it out and get over it... it's what she does."

Jack nodded and then looked at Jameson as Riddick stood and walked toward the bathroom. They could hear his quiet knock and him asking for permission to enter. After the door shut once again, Jack snorted.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?"

Jameson smiled and nodded. "Yep. Had me marry them proper." Jameson looked at Jack, his eyes intense, "He'd die for her and kill anything... _anything_, that threatened her. Neither one of them has known much kindness until they found each other. Riddick and Anna, well, they're a couple for the ages."

"Never thought I'd see the day." Jack mused and Jameson could only agree.

First Jameson and then Jack stood and started to clean up the dishes. Once Jack was elbow deep in soapy water, only then did Jameson feel safe enough to speak, "So... where are you heading?"

Jack scoffed, "No idea. Somewhere I haven't been."

Blushing slightly and feeling way too warm, Jameson cleared his throat, "I got a ship... you're welcome to share."

Jack turned and looked at him with a smile, "Is it two bedrooms?" Jameson shook his head and Jack grinned, "I don't think you'll fit on the couch."

"I never sleep on a couch." He said, his voice suddenly deeper, almost husky.

"Would I have to sleep on the couch?" Jack asked, almost breathless. It had been a long time since she had engaged in a fun, sexual affair and she had always loved the big boys. The bigger the better. They made her feel safe and protected. She knew she could take care of herself, but every once and a while, it was nice to have someone else watching her ass.

Jameson took a step closer to her, forcing Jack to crane her neck to look up at him, "Only if you want too."

Jack swallowed and blinked. Jameson was a lot bigger up close than she anticipated. Having him this close, this large was intoxicating, "What happens when you don't want me to ever leave your bed?"

Jameson's smile was quick and full of promise, "Then I call Riddick and ask him to return a favor."

Jack's mouth fell open just a bit at that and Jameson took the opportunity to lean down and kiss her senseless before he backed up and finished cleaning the dishes. Jack just stood there in front of a sink full of water and dishes and knew her ass was in trouble. If the man could kiss like that casually, then what would it be like when he really applied himself.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, Jack." She muttered to herself and knew Riddick was right. She was always getting her ass in trouble, but this time she had a strong feeling she was going to enjoy herself.

-

Riddick found Anna soaking in a tub full of scalding water and bubbles. She had her eyes closed and her long, black hair pulled up on her head. He came in and sat down on the edge and just looked at her. She was so beautiful, way too good for him and she had a strong backbone. She hadn't fallen apart after everything. Just held strong and stood by him. Only now had she allowed herself to weaken. Riddick could see a few tear stains on her cheeks but he didn't, couldn't, fault her for them.

It was hard losing everything you had ever known in life, twice, and in such a short period of time. He pushed his goggles up and touched her face. Anna opened her blue eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey yourself." Riddick said quietly as she brushed a stray strand of hair away from her forehead. "How ya holdin' up?"

Anna let out a shuddering breath and smiled slightly, "I've been better," and with a little shrug she said, "I've been worse, too."

Riddick chuckled and grinned, "You're an incredibly strong woman, Anna Riddick."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you for that." Arching her back as she stretched, Anna grinned when she saw Riddick's eyes go dark as her nipples broke the surface of the water. She sat up and leaned toward him, "I brought you some clean clothes down..."

Riddick stood up slowly and began to undress. He pulled the tank top over his head, revealing dried streaks of blood that still coated his skin. Pausing for a moment while Anna made sure they weren't his, he then worked on the buckle of his pants before he sat down to yank off his boots. When he was finally naked, he reached in and flipped on the shower and began to drain the tub.

Anna moved as Riddick stepped in the water and gasped when he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up and against him. His lips were hard and demanding as he pushed her against the cool shower wall, causing her to gasp. Riddick's hands were almost rough as they explored, gripping and pinning and Anna loved it.

She shifted and ground against him, wanting, waiting for him to lift her and surge deep in her body. She didn't have to wait long for Riddick to cup her ass and raise her up level with him. Anna wrapped her legs around his hips and cried out when he pushed himself deep and fully inside of her.

Shuddering and clenching around him, Anna tried to breathe to keep from cumming so soon. Not yet. Not without him. "Riddick!" She gasped and clung to him and he thrust quickly inside of her over and over again.

Riddick just purred and kept up his blistering pace. It wouldn't take long for him to blow, it never did after killing. As much as he didn't like to admit it, killing made him hot, made him feel primal and raw and that made him horny.

His hand snaked it's way into her hair and gripped tight, "Tell me you love me." He demanded hoarsely.

"I love you, Riddick," Anna said firmly and forced him to look at her, "Only you."

Their eyes held but Riddick never slowed his strokes. Anna's mouth fell open as she panted and gasped out his name. On a deep, rumbling growl, Riddick gave one last hard thrust and crushed his mouth over hers as they both came apart in each other's arms.

Only after they were done, their hearts and breathing slowing did Riddick ease his grip on her. He let her legs fall and put his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered so quietly, Anna wasn't sure that he even said it.

She kissed his lips and touched his body and just absorbed the feel of him close to her. "What now?" She asked quietly.

"Now we hide 'till the heat cools a bit and I can find us some place safe." Riddick looked up at her, his brow in a deep frown, "It might take a while, Anna... years... and It'll never be safe, not really. You sure you can live like this?"

"As long as I'm with you, Riddick. We'll figure it out and find a way. I'm sure there's someplace in the universe that hasn't heard of Richard B. Riddick."

Riddick snorted, "Don't bet on it."

"I think, sir, that you got a big head."

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Riddick teased and rubbed his swelling cock against her leg.

"You're naughty." Anna giggled

"And you love it." He sighed before he turned off the water and got them some towels, "Come on. It's bed time. I'm tired." Lifting Anna out of the shower, he began to dry her off, "Tomorrow, we figure the rest out."

"How about we check out Furya?"

Riddick stopped drying her and asked, "Why?"

Anna smiled as she ran her hands over his bald head. He needed to shave but she liked the look of hair on him. "Wouldn't hurt to know your people, Riddick. Might explain some things."

He stood up and looked at her, "Yeah well... we'll see. They didn't seem to be very welcoming to me when I was born."

"Might be a reason for that?"

Snorting in disbelief, Riddick shook his head, "No reason to toss a baby in the trash."

"Just think about it, Riddick."

He didn't answer, not one way or another, but got dressed and then took her hand as he led her up the steps to their room.

Jack and Jameson were on the couch, sitting way too close for his tastes, but seemingly keeping their hands to themselves, for now at least. Once they were off his ship, they could do what they wanted but he didn't want to have to listen to the pleasure laced sounds of the only sister he'd ever known.

The moment they were in their room and the door was locked, Riddick was stripping them down again and pulling Anna toward the bed. As they laid down, he pulled her closed and just breathed in her scent and basked in the heat of her skin against his.

He'd think about what she said and maybe it was their only option right now. Tomorrow, he thought. He'd figure it all out tomorrow.

FIN _**  
**_


End file.
